Tear Stained Shadowland
by Halawen
Summary: After the worst date with a devil in disguise Clare is left with more than bad memories to deal with. She feels broken and alone but Owen turns out to be the prince she was looking for all along. This story starts out intense and there are trigger warnings, there will be intense drama as well as sweet fluff. A/U Clowen story featuring Adam, Drianca and others.
1. Promise Me Heaven then Put Me Through He

**Welcome to the new Wednesday night story!**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea. This fic chapter contains trigger warnings.**

**Important to know before reading:**

***Takes place a week or so after Ray of Light**

***Drew never proposed to Bianca but they are still dating and therefore Vegas never happened so Jatie is still together**

***A good portion of Clare's pov is a flashback to earlier that night, everything in the flashback is written in past tense and in italic**

**Okay that should do it but I will warn you this first chapter is pretty intense!**

**Ch.1 Promise Me Heaven then Put Me Through Hell**

**(CLARE)**

I lie on the ground, curled up in the dirt and grass, I'm shaking, my whole body shivers and it has nothing to do with the late night winds howling through the trees. There's no light down here, there's no moon tonight, the land I'm lying on is all in shadow. I'm still crying I haven't stopped crying, my tears come out in a never ending stream soaking the ground beneath my broken body and staining the ground with my pain. I take a deep painful breath and slowly force myself up, I try to stop crying, to choke in the rest of my tears but I can't they keep coming, I do however manage to stand. It hurts to walk, to move at all, I don't see my panties or my shoes, my dress is ripped, torn almost in half and I hold it closed as I start making my way home. My purse and coat are still in Bryce's car, I'm several kilometers from home and not even entirely sure where I am. As I walk home barefoot, bleeding and beaten I think of how my night ended up here a night that started out with romance and promises of good things to come became a night from hell. How my date who seemed like a prince turned out to be cruel, selfish, conniving and the worst kind of demon.

_It all started this morning when I went to my favorite bookstore on Queen Street. I was looking in the antique books, I can't afford them but I like to look at them and that's where I met Bryce, Bryce DeWitt. We were looking at the same book and started talking, he was handsome and tall, his build was slight and muscular like Fitz. He had dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes and sharp features. He was mature, polite and talked intellectually, he made me feel pretty and good about myself in a way I hadn't in a long time, he was sweet and well-spoken and even drove me home in his very expensive car. Mom was thrilled to meet him; he's seventeen like me and attends the prestigious Royal St. George's College, a school for boys whose tuition is very steep. Bryce's family is one of the wealthiest in Canada; his great great grandfather started Canadian National Railway in the 1800s and now they own half of Ontario. Mom was practically drooling over him herself. Even Glen, who rarely shows an interest in me or anything I do, was excited about Bryce, although Bryce did say he would talk to his dad about having Glen be the contractor for their new building. Jake wasn't home to meet him but when Bryce asked me on a date that night my mom was already booking the wedding chapel in her mind, she was thrilled and all too willing to let me go out with him._

_Bryce DeWitt happened to be everything I'd pictured in a perfect man, intellectual, mature, worldly, well-spoken, well educated, and even rich. Yeah I know it's pretty shallow and I did plan to have a successful career of my own but I always wanted to be able to travel the world without a care, give to charities and go on exotic adventures. Bryce was sweet, a gentleman and for all the world appeared to be Prince Charming. Bryce told me he'd pick me up at six and left, my mother squealed like a teenager and we immediately went out and bought me a new dress. It was much sexier than the dresses I usually wear, even sexier than what Mom let me wear at her wedding. The dress, which was a deep purple color, had thick spaghetti straps, a plunging sweetheart neckline and black belt around the waist. It came to my knees but the right side had a slit up to my hip. She bought me new black heels, 4 inch ones so that I'd only be a couple inches shorter than Bryce. After all that we got my hair done, by the time we got home I had just enough time to put on makeup and grab my coat before Bryce rang the doorbell. Jake was out with Katie so he didn't meet Bryce but my parents fawned over him again._

"_Have fun, her curfew is 2am," Mom told Bryce._

"_What? Since when?" I asked as Bryce put my coat over my shoulders._

"_I want you to have lots of time to get to know Bryce," Mom replied._

_We said goodnight to my parents and Bryce escorted me to his car, a different car than he'd been driving earlier. As we drive to restaurant he tells me he personally owns seven cars, seven! I don't even own one! Of course after he said that I felt like he was bragging and as if he could read my mind he started talking about all the charities they donate too and how his mom went to Africa last year to work with children. So I told him about Darcy being in Africa but leave out why, in retrospect if I'd told him why maybe he would have thought twice before doing what he did that night._

_We ate at Stock, a restaurant on the 31__st__ floor of the Trump Tower; you could feed a family in Africa for a month for the price of my meal alone. Over dinner we talked about literature, he told me I should come see their private library sometime. We also talked about world travels, music that we like, our favorite foods and other such things, it turned out we have a lot in common. He wouldn't let me see the bill but I did the math in my head, with appetizers, dinner, dessert and drinks our meal came close to $300, probably over $300 depending on the tip he left._

_We were at the restaurant for over two hours and then we got back in his car and went for a drive. He took me to a park, a park I wasn't familiar with but it had a long winding pathway, a fountain and a lot of benches under streetlights where lovers were kissing. He told me to leave my purse in the car and it was a warm night so I didn't need my jacket either. We walked through the park, his arm lightly around my shoulders; he talked about astronomy, pointing out constellations and talking about the solar system. When we reached the far end of the park we sat on a bench, we were alone at this end of the park but I wasn't afraid at all, I was quite relaxed, felt safe even. _

_Bryce started to kiss me, I kissed him back and we made out a few minutes. Then he tried to fondle me and I told him to stop, for a second he looked angry but he relaxed instantly and suggested we walk some more. I pointed to my chastity ring and told him that I'd made a promise to God not to have sex until marriage. He didn't say anything but we continued walking farther into the park. Then he went off the path and I became nervous, he told me there was a tree with a swing down there and he thought he'd push me on it to make up for being grabby. He sounded so sweet and sincere, I had no reason not to trust him but I wish I'd gone with my instinct. We went down a small hill and into the trees, it was really dark and my heart started to pound. He stopped us as soon as we were under the trees and kissed me, it was soft at first and I kissed him back despite my pounding heart. Then his kiss became hard and he tried to grope me again, I pushed him away and turned to walk back up to the lit path._

"_Take me home," I demanded._

_He didn't respond but he grabbed my arm and whirled me around, then he shoved me and I tumbled to the ground before I could react, my shoes coming off as I tumbled down the hill. I tried to get up and he kicked me really hard in the side, a sharp pain shot through me and the wind was knocked out of me. While I was curled up and recovering from the blow he ripped my dress and sat on my hips forcing me to my back. After ripping my dress open to expose my bra he moved to my legs and ripped off my panties, I sat up and tried to push him away but he punched me in the face! His fist felt like iron as it connected with the flesh on my right cheek. My entire face went numb and I fall back to the ground stunned by his punch while Bryce forces my legs open._

_I don't remember hearing his pants come down but I remember the searing pain that shot through my body when he penetrated me. Like someone stabbing me through my vagina with a hot poker, I remember screaming and that's when I began sobbing. Hot salty tears began flowing from my eyes and they haven't stopped. I closed my eyes at first, trying to let go of my body and escape but the pain was so bad I couldn't. So I opened them, looking into the darkest shadows of the trees, crying and choking on my breaths, hoping that Bryce is done soon. It felt like it was forever, I thought he'd never be done, that I'd be left in this painful, debasing, humiliating hell forever but he finally stopped. He stood up and I heard him fixing his clothes._

"_You keep your mouth shut, if you do say anything I'll deny it and say it was consensual. Don't forget my family name, we own every lawyer and every judge. If you even try to say anything I will make sure you're scorned and humiliated and made a fool of," Bryce told me and then he walked away leaving me discarded like a piece of trash in the dirt._

And now here I was barefoot, bleeding, beaten, brutalized and broken. I felt broken, inside and out I was broken, I could feel myself falling apart molecule by molecule. If this is how Darcy felt I'm surprised she didn't unravel faster. I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't think straight all I knew is I had to get home and I was finally able to see a street sign I recognized so I followed the street back to Riverdale and at last reached my house. I must have walked over 8 kilometers, I still can't stop crying and I haven't stopped shaking either but I'm finally home. The house is dark, the porch light is still on but the house is dark. I expect Mom to turn on the light and demand to know where I was but no one is awake when I get home. The clock on the microwave says 4:43, I'm over two hours late and Mom isn't even worried! Maybe it's better that she's not up, I wouldn't know what to tell her if she was.

I tiptoe up to the washroom I share with Jake and turn on the shower, I lock the door, make the water as hot as I can stand it and get in, I don't care that I'm still dressed I just want to be clean. I sit on the floor of the tub my knees bent up, my ankles crossed, my arms around my legs, my head down on my knees and tears that won't stop flowing go with the shower water down the drain. My head is pounding from all the crying but still I can't stop. I let the water flow over me, washing away the dirt and leaves, washing over the bruises and scrapes. When the blood has been washed away and the water is turning cold I turn it off and get out, I don't even grab a towel I just walk to my room, locking the door behind me, even putting a chair against the door. Taking off my wet, soiled and ripped clothes I shove them under my bed. I grab my loosest sleep shirt, crawl into bed and curl up, as my skin begins to dry and now that I'm safely locked in my room my tears finally stop and I fall asleep.

I don't wake up until after two in the afternoon on Sunday, I slept all morning, Mom didn't wake me up for church, she let me sleep. She never does that without trying to wake me up first. I get up slowly, everything hurts, my lower body feels like it's been ripped to shreds, my entire pelvic area burns, my bruises are throbbing and I feel sick, so very sick. I get dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose long sleeve shirt even though it's a warm afternoon. I'm not at all hungry but I'm parched, my throat is scratchy and terribly dry and my head still hurts. I walk downstairs and find my mother in the kitchen; I realize I didn't cover the bruise and begin rapidly thinking of some excuse to give her for the bruise on my face. I haven't seen it yet but I can feel it there.

"Oh honey, oh my you do have a nasty bruise, we'll get some ice on that," Mom says going to the freezer and getting out an ice pack that she wraps in a kitchen towel. "Bryce explained everything," Mom says handing me the ice.

"He did?" I ask but of course he would have built himself a cover story already.

"Yes he came by this morning; he brought us fresh baked pastries from some fancy French café. Anyway Bryce told us how you were walking in the dark park and you tumbled down the hill and hit the rock. Wasn't it so wonderful of him to carry you all the way back to his car?" Mom gushes.

I can't take it; I feel like throwing up, my nails have dug so deeply into my palm that I've drawn blood. I don't want to talk about the rape, I don't want anyone to know and I doubt Mom would believe me if I told her. I don't want to think about it anymore, I just want it to be gone and done with, I never want to think about Bryce again but Mom is talking about him like he's some hero.

"I told Adam I'd come over," I tell Mom setting the ice pack down.

"Alright, oh Bryce brought you flowers along with your purse and jacket, and he wants you to call him, he'd like to take you out again," Mom says.

Now I really want to throw up, the thought of ever being anywhere near Bryce ever again has me sick and shivering again.

"Tell Jake I'm taking the truck," I reply grabbing the truck keys, my purse and cell, slipping on a pair of old flats I keep by the door to go out and get the mail or take out the trash.

"Don't forget to call Bryce," Mom reminds me as I disappear through the door.

I slam the door and jump in Jake's truck, Jake is out back with Glen, they're building a deck extension and BBQ area. I start driving with no real destination in mind; I end up at the abandoned church where we threw the party, where Eli and I used to hang out. I start walking, just wandering through the woods very slowly and walking aimlessly until I start to cry, I sink down on a rock and cry again, I can't believe I can cry more but I can. There's so much pain, fear and disgust inside me I feel like it's going to boil over and explode out. When my phone rings I stop crying, sniffling in my tears and wiping my face even though the person on the phone can't see me, one last deep shuddering breath to steady my voice and I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jake seems to think you're at my house with his truck," Adam says.

"I'll take the truck back," I reply trying not to sound somber but it doesn't work.

"Clare where are you?" Adam asks.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take Jake his truck," I tell him.

"You want to come hang out, everyone's here, well except Eli," Adam comments.

"No thanks, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I respond and hang up.

I walk back to the truck, since moving hurts I didn't wander very far. I drive home and park the truck out front, Jake comes out with a slightly annoyed look on his face that I was out with the truck.

"Geez you really fell hard," Jake remarks looking at the bruise on my face, I'm about to reply but I hear a car and look over to see Adam pulling up. I turn away so he can't see my face; Jake doesn't even ask why Adam is here if I just came from his house.

"C'mon you're coming over," Adam insists taking my hand. I turn to tell him no but he sees the bruise first, "Shit Clare what happened?"

"She fell while on her date last night," Jake informs Adam, guess he met Bryce this morning.

"You got a bruise like that from falling? Wait what date?" Adam questions.

"I fell down a small hill in a dark park," I enlighten Adam but don't tell him about the date; Jake gets in truck and drives off while Adam pulls me to his car.

"You're coming over, everyone's at my place," Adam tells me opening the passenger door.

I get in the car and Adam gets in the driver's side, it's a few short blocks to Adam's house and I see Owen and Bianca's car when we pull up.

**(OWEN)**

It is Sunday and I am hanging out at Drew's place, Dallas is here because he lives here and Bianca's here because she's dating Drew. Adam's here too but he's Drew's brother and he also lives here. Adam's pretty cool though, I've apologized since throwing him into the door and he forgave me, I've never given him a problem since and we've been cool, maybe not friends but we've been cool. We'd been hanging out most of the afternoon but Adam got a call from Jake who seemed to think Clare was here and then Adam went outside and called Clare. He came back in after calling Clare and sat for a few minute before he left; taking the car he shares with Drew.

"Where's he going?" Dallas asks and we all shrug. Adam wasn't gone that long and he returned with Clare, I knew it was her because of her hair but she looked like she was wearing pajamas, a loose shirt and sweats. They walk in and she sits on the far side of the sofa. "Hey Clare," Dallas nods to her but barely looks from the movie we're watching.

"Fuck what happened to you?!" Bianca exclaims and now we all look over to see Clare's got a deep bruise on her cheek. That part of her face is swollen and purple; it looks like she got punched.

"I fell," she replies quietly but I see her face contort in pain when she moves.

Clare hangs out for a couple of hours, she doesn't say anything or even eat or move, she just sits there watching the movies with us and slowly sipping a bottle of water. At one point I hear her quietly arguing with Adam that she just didn't sleep well but nothing is wrong. Even I don't believe that and I don't know her like Adam does. She says she needs to get home just before six and I figure I should get home for Sunday night family dinner.

"I'll take you Clare," I offer standing up.

"Okay thanks, see you guys tomorrow," Clare says standing up and I hear her suck in a breath as she stands and her face twists in pain again. She follows me out to my car and I open the door for her, an action that earns me a smile.

"You okay?" I ask her when I start driving.

"Fine," she replies looking out the window.

"You look like you've been in pain all night and you're moving really slow," I comment.

"It's from the fall," she tells me.

I'm not sure that I believe her but I don't know her well enough to prod and force her to talk like I do with my brother. Actually I don't know Clare at all, I know of her, I know a little about her through other people and school gossip but I don't actually know her. I know she's Adam's best friend, I know she's Eli's best friend…sometimes, and she goes out with Eli a lot which I never understood. I know she dated Jake and they were still dating after their parents got married, I said hey to her once in the caf when Drew and I were giving Jake grief about sleeping in the same house with his girlfriend. I know several Ice Hounds, under Dallas' command, wrecked her birthday and I refused to. They did it all because of that article she wrote but they also wrecked the garden. I know she's on the newspaper at school, I know she's a good writer, she dated K.C. and she wears an abstinence ring like Luke. I know Fitz had a huge crush on her and she drove up to the cabin with Bianca only to find Jake and Alli kissing. I know she's got an older sister who was a bitch and her sister got raped on a ski trip, or so the rumor goes. All of that is stuff I know about her, from other people or what little I've seen but I don't know Clare.

She tells me where her house is and I park out front, I actually live close to Drew but I didn't mind bringing her home. Jake's truck is gone but I see Glen's truck and another car so I guess her parents are home. Clare thanks me for the ride, I tell her no problem and she gets out. I watch her struggling to walk normally to her front door. When she's inside I turn around and drive home, I get home just in time for dinner, Tris is here with Maya and Mom tells me to make a plate when I come in. Tris and Maya spend all of dinner talking about Eli's movie. Maya's sleeping over, she does that a lot so they go to Tris' room after dinner. I help Mom and Dad clean up and then go to my room, I switch on the TV but I keep thinking about Clare.

I fall asleep to the TV and wake up when my alarm goes off the next morning. I'm still dressed, the TV is still on and now it's a morning talk show. I get up and take a quick shower before getting dressed and ready for school. Maya eats cereal for breakfast, Tris has grapefruit because he's still dieting and I eat bacon, eggs and a bagel. When we're done with breakfast I drive the three of us to school. I see Jake's truck as well as Drew's car so I know they're all here, Tris and Maya go off as soon as I'm parked and I go inside. I see Clare in the hallway; she covered her bruise with makeup and she's leaning on the wall and just sort of staring into nothing. She did that after Eli broke up with her too but not like she is now. She looks sad and scared, when Alli and Jenna call out her name she jumps.

"Hey Owen," Drew says slapping me on the back and I turn to him.

"Adam say anything to you about the way Clare was last night?" I ask him as Alli and Jenna converge on Clare.

"Just that he knew something was wrong," Drew replies looking over at Clare too.

"You didn't tell us you had a date," Alli says and Clare suddenly turns green.

"Jake said he was a handsome rich guy!" Jenna squeals and now Clare looks pale.

"So how was it? What was he like?" Alli questions excitedly and is practically jumping up and down over this guy Clare went out with.

"He was…a prince," Clare says but looks like she's about to throw up. "Excuse me," she excuses herself pushing past Alli and running down the hall.

Drew and I follow her; she runs out the back door to the soccer field and sinks down on her knees as she bursts into tears.

"Clare what's wrong?" Drew questions putting his hand on her shoulder and she flinches away, shrinking at his touch.

"Did something happen on your date?" I ask her and she just shakes her head vigorously.

"Clare…"

"Leave me alone," she snaps at us cutting Drew off.

"Clare something is obviously wrong," I comment.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screams.

I look at Drew, we're not really sure what to do, something happened but she's not about to talk to us. Drew hits my arm and we stand up walking back toward the school, I feel like I shouldn't be leaving her there but she doesn't want us there.

"Let's go find Adam," Drew says and I nod. We walk into school and find Adam in foyer talking with Connor, Drew calls to his brother and he comes over to us. "Clare's crying outside, we tried to find out what was wrong but she screamed at us to go away," Drew informs him.

"Where is she?" Adam asks.

"Out back by the soccer field," I tell him and he takes off to find Clare.

Drew and I wait where we are, it's several minutes but Clare comes around the corner with Adam. She isn't crying any longer, she's wiped away her tears and splashed water on her face. Adam is walking close to her with his arm loosely around her, she's biting her lip, I realize it's something else I know about her, she bites her lip a lot.

"I'm really sorry for screaming at you guys, I had a fight with my mom last night and didn't sleep very much. I'm just tired and on edge, I didn't mean to scare you guys," she apologizes and she sounds like she means it. If I wasn't sure in the deepest part of my soul that there was something truly and terribly wrong, that she went through something awful, I would believe her.

"That's alright Clare, are you sure you're okay?" Drew asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," she nods just as the bell rings for class.

"Uh we have parenting class, I can walk on the other side of the hall if you want," I comment to Clare since we have the class together and she cracks a very tiny smile.

"You can walk with me," she says softly.

"I'll see you in math Clare," Adam waves and I walk with Clare to homeroom.

I watch her carefully, she moves cautiously and deliberately, thinking about her movements and sucking in a lot of breaths. She looks like she's in pain all through class, keeps shifting in her seat and looks like she might cry several times during class.

"Can I walk you to math?" I offer when the bell rings at the end of class, Clare was standing up from her desk and looks over at me like I've lost my mind. Her eyebrow is raised and her eyes are wide. "It's on my way to business leadership," I tell her.

"Uh okay," she says slowly. She bends over to pick up her backpack then suddenly hisses in pain, stops and clutches her side. I grab her backpack and hold it out to her, earning me another small smile.

"That happen when you fell too?" I inquire and she nods. I walk Clare to math class and Adam is already there, I wave to them and walk to business leadership. "Something's wrong, I don't think she had a fight with her mom, I don't think that bruise on her face came from a fall or the ones on her ribs," I comment to Drew as I sit at my desk next to his in class.

"She has bruises on her ribs?" Drew asks.

"She couldn't even pick up her backpack; I think she got beat up or something," I tell him.

"Who would beat up Clare?" Drew questions just as Eli walks in and we both look over at him but shake our heads. "Nah, he's gone crazy before but he wouldn't ever hurt Clare, he tries to hurt himself," Drew says in a low voice.

Drew and I spend most of class conjecturing on who hurt Clare and what happened; when the bell rings we walk out to go to lunch with Bianca and Dallas.

"Okay Hardy Boys what's going on?" Bianca questions when we're down the hall a bit.

"Hardy Boys?!" Drew and I say together while Dallas is laughing.

"I heard you two talking about the Clare mystery so what the hell is going on?" Bianca asks.

"We don't know that's why it's a mystery," I reply in a snarky tone.

While we eat we tell them what happened that morning. Bianca says it could have been Clare's mom that hit her, Dallas thinks it was Jake and Drew brings up the possibility she was mugged. Drew does say he'll ask Adam if Clare said anything when he gets home. After lunch I have a spare, I usually spend it doing homework so I don't have that much to do after practice. I'm about to sit in the resource center when I see Clare walk past, she has a spare this period too. I grab my books and leave the resource center just in time to see her run into the woods leading to the ravine and I follow her. She lets out a scream, a vicious primal scream of deep running pain and then bursts into tears, pounding her fist against a tree and kicking the trunk with her foot.

"Clare what happened and don't tell me you got in a fight with your mom," I assert.

She looks at me wiping tears from her face, she looks angry but the anger is not directed at me.

"I WAS RAPED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" She screams and then sinks down to her knees in the dirt, "My date Saturday night raped me and left me on the ground like trash when he was done."

**I know intense first chapter, it won't always be so intense some good will come out of it. Despite the intensity I hope you all enjoyed it. It will pick up from here next Wednesday and still in Owen's pov.**


	2. Gonna Carry You Home

**Hey readers don't forget that next week is one shot week so the long and short stories will not get posted.**

**Also Stohners, xo. BlackRoses and a few other guest reviewers I will respond to you by this weekend I just haven't had time this week.**

**Ch. 2 Gonna Carry You Home**

**(OWEN)**

I stand there in shock watching Clare bawl on her knees in the dirt; I'm so shocked at what she just told me I'm frozen for a moment. When I finally can move I rush over to her, sitting down and putting my arm around her. She turns into me sobbing on my chest and I hold her just letting her cry.

"Your date raped you, you were date raped?" I mumble still just stunned by the whole thing.

"He was so nice; he seemed like a prince, he didn't try anything all night. Even my mom liked him," she comments still sobbing on my chest, "which really should have been my first sign not to go out with him but he was so…" she stops a second taking a strained and shuddering breath.

At first I think it's that she's crying so hard that is making her breathe this way but she continues to take strained breaths. She sounds like she's in pain and struggling to breathe, it occurs to me she's injured and has more than a black eye, actually she sounds like she has a cracked or broken rib.

"Clare let me see your ribs," I insist and she starts to pull away. "I won't touch you, it sounds like you have possibly have a broken rib and you're having trouble breathing."

She takes a second and then slowly lifts her shirt, I have to lift it a little higher and she flinches at first but she lets me. Her side is dark purple and it's obvious she has at least one broken rib.

"Okay come on I'm taking you to the hospital," I tell her standing up and trying to pull her with me but she jerks away.

"No I can't, no one can know," she says in a frantic and anguished voice as she stands up really fast. "I'm not going to the hospital I'm f…ow," she cuts herself with her own painful shriek and clutches her side.

I don't care how much she protests she's going to the hospital. I pick her up and she doesn't fight me, she's in a lot of pain I can hear it and she clings to me. I get her in my car and start driving to the nearest hospital.

"Clare I know you're scared but you were raped you have to tell and you have to be checked out," I assert.

"No," she shakes her head, "they can look at my ribs but that's it."

"Clare…"

"Owen I'm not telling them I was raped, no one else can know, you don't understand," she snaps at me and then groans in pain.

"Is this about your sister?" I ask thinking her experience with her sisters rape may be keeping her from coming forward.

"A little but that's not all of it," she tells me taking another sharp breath.

We're at the hospital so I drop it for the moment but this discussion isn't over. I park and walk with my arm around her into the emergency room; she clings to me in pain and breathing sharply. The nurse looks at her, Clare is hunched over and her black eye visible, Clare tells the nurse she fell and she thinks she may have cracked a rib, The nurse gives us a clipboard to fill out but the emergency room is pretty empty so Clare is called back fairly quickly. I get up and come with her, I don't care what she says but she doesn't argue and even looks a little bit grateful for it. A nurse takes her vitals and tells her to lie down until the doctor comes in. A male doctor comes in a few minutes later and looks at her ribs before taking her for x-rays. I wait in her room but they must have taken a lot of x-rays cause she's gone for a while.

"Alright Clare you have two broken ribs and one cracked rib. We'll tape them up and give you some pain medication. You'll have to ice and be careful about how you move for a couple of weeks," the doctor informs us.

"I've had cracked ribs before doc I know the drill," I tell him.

"Good then you can keep an eye on her and take her through it," he says. They discharge Clare and we go back out to my car.

"Clare you need to report this, I'm sure we can to Dave's dad or…"

"No," she cuts me off trying to get out of the car just as I start driving again.

I stop the car and look over at her until she has her seat belt back on, "Fine then I'm taking you to my house and you can explain why we aren't going to the cops."

She's silent until we're almost at my house, "This is where Adam's house is I thought you said we were going to yours and what about your family? Won't they be home?"

"I live half a block from Drew and Adam, my parents are at work and Tris is at school for at least three more hours. Last period just started and he's got Eli's movie after school," I reply.

She nods but remains silent, I pull into my driveway and she looks at my house, it's not all that different from Drew's. She gets out and makes a face, probably at the way the tape feels on her skin when she moves. She hasn't cried since we parked at the hospital but she looks blank, blank yet scared and depressed and angry all at once. I unlock the door and motion for her to go first, locking the door behind us. Clare looks around the living room, there's nothing special about it but she's never been in my house before. For all I knew she was comparing it to Drew and Adam's house in her mind. Our house has a finished basement too and I consider taking her down there but my room's more private and there is a chance Tris could come straight home or my mom could be home early. After asking her if she wants anything and getting a shake of her head in reply we go up to my room. She looks around it for a second, I keep my room dark, blinds drawn and blackout curtains closed so the only light coming through is what can filter through the blinds and black out curtains where they don't touch the wall. After a few seconds Clare takes a seat on my bed, she leans against the pillows, clutching my Ice Hounds plush dog, the entire team got one before our first game, to her chest. Afraid of making her too nervous if I'm too close I turn my desk chair and straddle it leaning on the back.

"If it's because of what your sister went through I can understand your hesitation. I mean I didn't see any of it personally but I heard about it from Johnny and others. Even so this guy raped you don't you want justice?" I inquire.

"Of course I want justice," she says in an agitated strained voice full of pain and irritation as she begins sobbing again and clutching my Ice Hounds plush tighter. "I want him to rot for what he did, I want to castrate him, for him to feel even a tenth of the pain I felt. Having to watch what my sister went through after a rape she couldn't even remember is part of it but it's a very small part. My date on Saturday was with Bryce DeWitt," she says and I stare at her blankly since the name doesn't ring a bell for me. "As in the DeWitt family, DeWitt Tower, DeWitt Steele, DeWitt publishing, his family owns not just half the city but half the province! His family is wealthy and well connected. He told me himself they own every judge and every lawyer, if I charge him he'll deny it and say the sex was consensual and I'll get buried. More than that I'll be humiliated and ridiculed, the girl that cried wolf! Even if he hadn't threatened me after Asher I just can't…I can't go through that again," she says starting to sob so hard she can't talk. She puts her head down and sobs against the stuffed Ice Hound dog.

I've never seen this Bryce guy but now that she's told me I have seen the DeWitt name on a bunch of things. I hate him though, I hate guys like him and I want to kill him. He should have his dick ripped off and be raped with it in my opinion. I also want to know who the hell Asher is but Clare is sobbing too hard for me to ask right now. I decide to let her cry for a moment and I go downstairs getting her some water, she's going to need it after all this crying. She looks at me when I come back in the room and I hand her the glass of water which she starts sipping at while I sit back at my desk chair.

"Who's Asher?" I question after she's had the entire glass of water and calmed down enough to talk.

"He was my co-op boss last semester; do you remember that whole Clare Says thing?" She asks me and I nod. "That was because of him, well I mean it was all stuff I said but I was excited to work with The Asher Shostak, I admired him as one of the greatest investigative journalists. I guess I was star struck in a way, I wanted to impress him and I was falling over myself to please him. I really didn't think all our lunches away from the office and all the jobs he took me on were anything to worry about," she says. The more she talks the tighter my chest gets because I just know this is going to end badly. "I wrote an article for Eli's play, I had to get it done in two hours and I rushed so it had a bunch of mistakes. I went to the Interpreter building alone late at night to talk to Asher about it but he'd already started fixing it. I felt like such an idiot, I even started crying like an idiot. Asher told me it was okay and we'd fix them together. He was being so sweet and gracious, understanding and telling me this was part of his job as my mentor. We stayed late re-working the article together. I was happy and excited, he told me I had a spark and then he kissed me," Clare confesses and I clench my fist in anger.

"Your boss kissed you? How old is this guy?" I inquire unable to keep from growling.

"Almost forty," Clare tells me wiping some tears from her eyes.

"He's over twice your age and your boss and he kissed you! What kind of perverted pedophile c…"

"I ran out," she tells me while I'm still ranting and I stop so she can talk. "I ran home and didn't sleep at all that night; I didn't know what to do. Eli came over the next morning with his arms full of newspapers to see the article only it wasn't in the paper. I was sure it was because I had run out, but I couldn't tell Eli I ran out because Asher had kissed me so I just told him I'd take care of it. I told Alli and she thought I had kissed Asher at first, she told me to go to Miss Oh but I didn't want to tell anyone so I went to work and confronted Asher. He apologized, said he was going through a rough divorce and that I was so mature, like an idiot I believed him and went with him to the mayoral debate. I loved watching him in action, we got back in his car when it was over and I was raving about how he handled it. He was telling me not to lose my excitement for the job, or my passion and how much I reminded him of himself," she says and pauses for second looking away from me to brush the tears that are flowing again.

I know whatever is coming next is just going to piss me off more; I'm going to want to kill this Asher guy too. I already do want to kill him just for having the gall to kiss her when he's not just her boss but old enough to be her father! Clare takes a minute, taking a few deep breaths and lying back on the pillows a little more before she continues.

"He showed me the article for the play, it was going to come out in Saturday's what's happening section. I had my name in a byline of a national paper it was huge for me, his name was next to mine but none the less it was huge. Like having an NHL recruiter come to a game to watch you. I was floating on this amazing high," she tells me and for a moment she smiles as she remembers the feeling and then her face falls to shame and fear again, "for about two seconds. Asher caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and this creepy feeling just washed over me. I shook with disgust and my chest got tight, I asked what he was doing. I don't even remember what he said I just wanted to get out of there. The door was locked, I tried the handle it wouldn't open," she tells me and begins to panic as she relives it all. "He grabbed me; he was trying to touch me, talking to me in a calming voice like he could lull me into having sex with him. When I finally got the door open he grabbed my arm and threatened my career if I ever told anyone."

She stops again for a deep breath and to clear her throat, she looks at the plush Ice Hounds dog she's been clutching this whole time. She caresses on of his ears and brushes away her tears that fall on his fur.

I want to yell; I'm growling internally and clenching my fist. In my little head both Asher and Bryce should be roasted over pits like the pigs that they are and I don't understand why they haven't been. I don't want to upset her more than she already is though and my loud pissed off yelling isn't going to help Clare at all.

"So you didn't tell anyone about Asher?" I ask after giving her a minute and taking some deep breaths myself to calm down. "What about Eli?" I inquire since they were dating at the time.

"I tried to tell; I went to Asher's boss the next day and told her he'd assaulted me. Only Asher had gone to her first, he told her that I'd been coming onto him and making the workplace uncomfortable. There were all my tweets and e-mails gushing about working with him and they seemed to support his story. I got fired. I confronted Asher in the building and got humiliated. After that I never wanted to tell anyone again, I told Alli but I couldn't tell anyone else," she says stopping for a shuddering breath and I sit there in shock yet again. The sound of my cell startles us both; I take it from my pocket looking at the caller ID before I answer.

"It's Dallas," I tell her and she only nods while I hit accept, "Hey Dallas."

"Where are you? You missed last period and it's time for practice," Dallas says.

"I'm not coming to practice," I reply.

"What do you mean you're not coming to practice what do you want me to tell coach?" Dallas questions sounding slightly annoyed.

"Tell him I went home sick, I'm second string anyway it's not going to matter," I contend.

"You better have a damn good explanation tomorrow," he says and hangs up.

"You can go to practice," Clare tells me very quietly when I put my phone down but she doesn't sound at all like she wants me to go.

"No they don't need me at practice but you need me here. So no one but me and Alli know about Asher?" I ask Clare.

"Not exactly, I tried to get revenge, tried to find someone else that had been assaulted or sexually harassed by him. I tracked down every single one of his past interns and they all told me it hadn't happened to them. I did it when I was supposed to be at co-op since I'd been fired. For a few weeks no one found out but when I had to give my last report on my co-op I could barely get through it. I was upset when I left class and Dallas offered me a beer. So I stupidly went with him into the prop room but I just wanted to numb the pain, to be able to move on and forget like I felt everyone else had. I got tipsy off one beer while telling Dallas everything about Asher, I don't know why I did I just felt like I needed to get it off my chest, to rant to someone else, anyone else. I kicked off my shoes and Dallas seemed to think that was a sign to kiss me," she says and now I want to kill Dallas too, I can't believe she told him everything I'd just heard about Asher and after that he felt like it was a good idea to kiss her! "I slapped him and left, wrote the article…"

"And Dallas got pissed so he and some of the other's trashed your birthday," I interrupt her but I know what she was going to say. She nods so I know I'm right, I also feel like the biggest jerk just for being associated with the other hockey players. "Sorry," I apologize.

"You didn't wreck my party, besides most of them have apologized including Dallas. At my birthday I was forced to tell Eli or lose him. He took it better than I expected, at least he seemed to. At first I was glad he was so calm but I wanted Asher to pay, I wanted to get back at him and send him to prison. I wanted one of Eli's crazy schemes and he was so focused on the play. Instead of a crazy scheme he told Miss Oh and she called my mom so I was forced into an embarrassing confession to them but I felt cornered and I denied everything. So in an effort to get Asher to pay I almost planted topless pictures of myself on Asher's computer."

"You did what?!" I exclaim.

"I didn't go through with it, I almost did but I saw one of Asher's past interns who told me she was assaulted too. We went to the cops together," Clare informs me.

"So this Asher pedophile has been arrested?" I question and she shakes her head. "Well why the fuck not?!"

"Jennifer's case had run out the statute of limitations and there was no evidence for either case. Asher had already gone to his boss so the Interpreter had it on record that I was sexually harassing Asher and there was all my tweets and e-mails. The case got thrown out and I got humiliated again. I can't go through that again with Bryce; his family is wealthy who knows what they could to do to me and my family if the cops didn't laugh in my face for even trying. I'm not going to the cops, I'm going to tell anyone, I won't press charges I just can't," she says and begins crying harder again.

I don't really know what to do so I get up and sit on the bed next to her, putting an arm around her loosely. She turns into me clinging to my shirt and sobbing against my chest. I don't know what to do other than hold her and that's what I do, she stops after a few minutes and wipes her eyes. I think she's crazy for doing nothing, that she should try, at least go to the cops or something but I haven't been through everything she's been through. I'm not a girl that's been assaulted before and watched my sister crack after a rape. I've been a creep sometimes but never like Asher or Bryce. People don't mess with me or people I care about because I'll kill them. I have no idea what I'd do in Clare's shoes and I don't know her well enough to tell her what to do but I will let her know she's not alone.

"How are your ribs? You hungry?" I ask her.

"My ribs hurt but they're okay, I'm not really hungry I think I'll just go home, you've done more than enough for a girl you don't even know," she tells me trying to show me a small smile.

"It was nothing, at least now I know why you were so quiet yesterday and why you screamed at me and Drew this morning. If you really want to go home I'll take you," I reply even though I don't think she should go home.

"I don't really want to go home but I don't think your parents should find me here and Tris will wonder why I'm here considering we've spoken I think once before this. Thanks for everything Owen, you really are sweet despite your mean boy exterior," she says and kisses my cheek lightly. It's soft, quick and not even on my lips but I get a tingle from it and even find it kind of sexy. Clare scoots off the bed and sets down the Ice Hounds plush at the end of the bed.

I get up and pick up the plush handing it to her again, "You keep it, in case you need someone to hug tonight since you won't stay here."

"Thanks Owen," Clare smiles and kisses my cheek again.

I grin again, I think I even blush a little, putting a hand on her shoulder and walk her back to my car taking her home. She says she'll see me tomorrow and walks inside holding the Ice Hounds plush. I grab my backpack from the car before going in since I haven't done any homework. The rest of my night is nothing but normal, homework, dinner with the fam, shower, TV and bed. All normal except I can't stop thinking about Clare, everything she's gone through, what Bryce put her through, even that Dallas kissed her after what she told him. I even dream about her, it's not like when I was crushing on Anya and I thought about her, dreamt about her and fantasized about her, this is different. I'm not thinking about Clare in any sort of sexual way I just wish I could help her, take some of her pain away, give her some sort of justice. I care about her; I realize that by morning, sometime in hearing her wail and sob, in having her confess to me about how she's been assaulted and used, I started to care about her but not in a romantic way.

When I arrive at school this morning I see Dallas talking with Luke and a few other teammates. I don't know even know how to find Bryce and if I walk into the Interpreter building and beat the tar out of Asher I'd be arrested but I can hurt Dallas for kissing her. So I walk over and punch him as hard as I can, Dallas goes careening into Luke and holds his jaw.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Luke asks as the others just stare at me.

"Dude what the hell was that for?" Dallas asks glaring at me but he doesn't try and hit me back.

"For kissing a certain girl in the prop room after she confessed something to you," I reply.

"Oh, yeah I guess I kind of deserved that," he says with a sheepish grin.

"No you definitely deserved that," I reply seeing Clare pull in with Jake.

She never did tell me exactly what happened with Bryce, other than he raped her, but it's fresh and I figure she needs time. Still I'm the only one that knows and if she needs to talk or scream or anything I want her to know that I'm here. Only I don't know her so it's not like I can just walk up and give her my number people will think I'm asking her out. I keep an eye on her all day and when it's our spare I find her out by the ravine again.

"You going to scream again?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"No but I'll let you know if I feel like it," she says.

"So how are you feeling?" I question.

"I don't know, sometimes I'm just…numb, not like I feel okay or anywhere close to happy just it doesn't quite hurt so much. Other times I feel like ripping off my own skin, I don't want to be in my skin anymore, he touched it, he soiled it and I can't get clean no matter how many times I shower," she says sobbing a little and she starts to shake so I go over and put my arm around her.

"You never really told me what happened Saturday night," I comment sitting on the ground and I pull her gently to sit next to me.

"He was great all evening, I felt like Cinderella," she says looking down and playing with laces on her shoes. "He picked me up in a fancy car, took me to a fancy restaurant, he's a prince of industry, he's educated and well-spoken. We had so much in common, after Eli Bryce seemed so perfect. My mom was thrilled; she was practically planning our wedding upon meeting him. It wasn't until we went to a park, a park I'd never been to before, there was a long walking path and lots of lights. There were other couples there kissing on the benches. We walked through the park and Bryce was talking about astronomy, pointing out constellations and things. We walked past all the other people to an isolated part of the park but it was still well lit and I wasn't afraid, Bryce was being a perfect gentleman," she says and stops for a moment biting her lip and picking apart a dead leaf she picked from the ground.

I don't say anything; I don't want to push her, if she's not ready to talk about it that's up to her. After a few minutes, several deep breaths and half a dozen dissected dead leaves she starts to talk again.

"We sat down on a bench, we started kissing, I was enjoying it," she says but sounds ashamed and sick to be admitting this and I take her hand. "He tried to grope me and I told him to stop, he looked angry for just a second and then he relaxed again. He suggested we walk some more and I showed him my chastity ring telling him that I'd made a promise to God not to have sex until I was married. He didn't say anything but he didn't seem angry and I still didn't think anything was wrong. He stopped at this spot over a dark embankment, he told me there was a swing and he was going to push me on it. I was starting to get nervous but I still trusted him."

She's crying again but she's not shaking, she does squeeze my hand tighter. Slowly and through a lot of sobbing and shaky breaths she tells me how he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. That she tried to fight and he punched her which is how she got the black eye. Then he raped her, all she tells me is that it hurt more than anything she's ever been through and was incredibly humiliating. The last thing she tells me is how she trekked home alone and scared, bleeding, barefoot and bruised. Then she turns into my chest and cries some more and I hold her because it's all I can do.

**(CLARE)**

It's been six weeks since that horrible night that shattered my life and the better part of my sanity. Exactly six weeks today as it was Saturday and I was avoiding everything and everyone. My bruises and physical injuries have healed and are gone or nearly gone but the deeper scars, the emotional pain; it only seems to get stronger. I often came to this spot along the ravine, the one I came to that first Monday after the rape and Owen found me. I'm glad he did, I'm glad he was there and he took me to the doctor, that he helped in the ways that he did or I may have fallen apart faster than Darcy. I sleep with the Ice Hounds plush every night, it's comforting and as stupid as it sounds it made me feel safe.

Owen had tried to convince me to be checked out that week, even promising to come with me. I refused, getting checked out would have meant getting a rape kit and everything else and I wasn't willing to do that. He only tried to convince me once and then he dropped it. I appreciated that he could do that because if Adam or Eli or even Drew had been the one to find out they would have continued pestering me.

After telling Owen everything that happened we exchanged numbers and he made me promise to call him if I needed to talk or felt like hurting myself. I felt like hurting myself a lot, not like punishing myself I just felt like getting rid of any part of me that Bryce had touched. Owen always came when I needed him or at the very least talked to me until I'd calmed down. Owen was not only the single person to know about Bryce's attack on me but no one knew that Owen and I were…well I'm not sure what we are, we're not dating. We're not romantically involved in any way I don't even like Owen that way and I'm sure he feels the same. I don't think we're even friends really, unless I'm breaking down, crying or feeling self-destructive we haven't spent any time together. We don't hang out, we don't eat lunch together, we don't even say hi in the hallways. As far as everyone else knows our relationship hasn't changed, in other words everyone else thinks we're still not even acquaintances. I guess Owen is like my guardian angel, he's been keeping me from going crazy and hurting myself or doing something stupid.

For the most part the last six weeks have been a fog to me. I survive day to day; I avoid my family and even most of my friends. Adam and a few of my closer friends have noticed that I've been down and morose but most of them figured it was over Eli. Only Owen knew the truth but Adam knew it wasn't about Eli and he was starting to get worried. Bryce had sent more flowers and called me a couple times but I never picked up and he hadn't done any more than that. Mom asked why I hadn't been out with Bryce again and I told her we were both very busy. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and I was walking to my spot, the spot where Owen had found me. I knew Owen would be there because he'd been there every other Saturday; it had become a ritual for us. He knew that when a week had passed and it was Saturday I was going to have a hard day; he'd stay with me all day and stay up with me all night just sitting usually.

"How do you feel?" Owen asks as he approaches.

"Like tearing off my skin still and sick, I threw up this morning instead of eating but at least I didn't have nightmare about him or the rape for the first night in six weeks," I tell him as we sit down. We sit close but Owen doesn't touch me, he won't unless I start crying or something.

"Well no nightmares is a good start," he grins.

"I promise not to flay off my skin where he touched me. You've spent your last five Saturdays with me, you don't have to stay, you must have something better to do on a Saturday," I comment.

"I'm the only one that knows, you won't tell Alli and Jenna, you won't even tell Adam so I'm staying. As long as you need me the best way for me to spend my Saturdays is with you," Owen tells me and I give him an appreciative smile as I watch the water in the shallow creek. "You said you threw up this morning, you got sick at school the other day," Owen comments after a few minutes.

"It's been a stressful few weeks, I haven't eaten much of anything and I almost always feel sick in the mornings," I respond.

"Clare when was your last period?" Owen asks bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't wear a condom, you're getting sick in the mornings you're smart Clare f…"

"I'm not pregnant," I interrupt him standing up quickly.

"Clare it's been six weeks have you had a period since the attack?" He asks and I turn my back to him crossing my arms across my body.

"No but it's been stressful, I probably missed it because of stress," I argue as I begin to cry and shake.

Owen comes over putting his hands on my arms and rubbing lightly, "We need to find out, we need to know for sure. I'll go with you."

I turn into him and he puts his arms around me, I cry on him a few minutes and then push him away just a bit. "I can't be pregnant, not by that bastard, I can't be. I can't carry a piece of him inside me, I can't…I won't…he already took my virginity…I can't…I don't want to be pregnant! Owen what if I'm pregnant?"

I start to break down, sinking to the ground at this thought but Owen catches me, he holds me up and holds me close.

"We need to find out, maybe you're right maybe it was all the trauma and the stress, but we need to find out for sure. Come on I'll take you myself, if you are pregnant then at least we know and we can figure out what to do from there okay?" Owen asks and I nod but the deepest fear inside me tells me I am pregnant.

"I don't want to be pregnant, not by him, I can't…I can't…" I blubber as Owen starts walking me to his car.

He remains silent but keeps his arm around me, we go to the women's clinic and I stop crying, putting on a brave face while in public. After filling out a form we wait for over an hour, we wait in silence. Finally I'm taken back to a room; they take my vitals and draw some blood before getting a urine test. Then we wait again, it's a much shorter wait and then the doctor comes back in.

"Congratulations Clare you're pregnant," the doctor tells me.

I feel my heart start pounding and my stomach churns, I hop of the exam table and vomit in the trash can, then I vomit again and one final time before I pass out on the cold clinic floor.

**Update Wednesday September 10****th**** from about here and probably in Owen's pov.**


	3. I May Be Chasing After Miracles

**I hope you all enjoyed one shot week, it was great but long and short stories resume now. I will be doing a one shot week every quarter beginning in January.**

**Brittany thank you for the request submitted through our website (I assume was meant for me anyway) it is on my list of things that need to be plotted.**

** I added your story request to my list of things needing to be plotted.**

**Guest reviewers I finally got around to replying to everything through last night sorry it took so long.**

**Check out our website for new features we added: **

***a forum to the homepage you can use it for chatting, ranting about the episode, whatever just be polite. **

***We also have 2 new surveys on the homepage, scroll down the page to see both. I don't guarantee they'll spark fic ideas for us but they might, I saw a few interesting answers already, DeGrassi meets Nightmare on Elm Street is totally something I could do.**

***Finally I put in a slideshow in my page, scroll to the bottom. All Clare crackship fics I made myself in power point. Something I've been doing for about a week and some are better than others but enjoy them good or bad.**

**Tonight's chapter is fairly dramatic and might be hard for some people to read. I promise it won't all be so dramatic.**

**Ch. 3 I May Be Chasing After Miracles**

**(OWEN)**

The news of a pregnancy is often a shock but in general it's a happy occasion. For some reckless people who have sex without protection it's a wakeup call, for others an inconvenience. However when the doctor tells Clare that she's pregnant all the blood drains from her face, the horror on her face is evident but in her eyes is a storm of emotions, fear, anger, disgust, anxiety and even hate. She leaps off the table and throws up in the waste basket a couple of times before she goes limp and passes out hitting her head on the hard floor. Everyone in the room was so startled at the rapid speed in which Clare went from nervous, to horrified, to sick and then unconscious that none of us were able to catch her.

"Get her on her back and let's get her back on the bed," the doctor says. I help him turn Clare and lift her onto the exam table as she begins to wake up again. She looks at me and erupts into tears once again, I take her hand and she squeezes tightly, her breathing is labored and her body shaking with her violent sobbing. The doctor tries to look at her head but she's curling into the fetal position and tremblingly so much he can't really see it.

"Doc can you give us a minute? She's worried about how her mom will react," I tell him. I know Clare is worried about her mom but I also know that's not the only reason she exploded into tears.

"Yes but I need to see her head and if she passes out again you need to come get us right away," the doctor urges and I nod.

Everyone leaves the room and I sit on the edge of the bed stroking her hair for a moment. Clare's not just sobbing but she's talking very quietly, she repeats the same thing over and over, "I can't be pregnant, not now, not by him, I won't carry his child."

"I know you're scared and you don't want his baby but you need to let the doctor look at your head and then I will take you home," I tell her.

"No I don't want to go home, why does the doctor have to look at my head?" She questions.

"You hit your head when you passed out he needs to make sure that you're okay," I inform her.

"Who cares," she sort of mumbles and I scowl at her but I'm hoping it's just the shell shock of her finding out she's pregnant that's causing this reaction.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go after this but let the doctor look at your head. You conked it pretty hard when you passed out," I assert.

"Fine," she gives in with a tone so filled with relinquished despondency it fills me with dread. She sounds so thoroughly defeated by everything my chest tightens, my stomach feels like a pit and my heart is racing. She's giving up on everything by her tone. Once again I hope that it's just the shell shock of it all and that if I give her some time and let it all sink in it will get better.

I cautiously let go of her hand and walk to the door waving the doctor back in and Clare rolls on her back. Instead of breaking into hysterics she just looks blank now, entirely blank, even her eyes are blank, it's like even her soul has abandoned her and she looks dead. If not for the fact that I can see her breathing, see her heart pounding through her chest and every few seconds she blinks I would think she was dead.

"You have a small bump are you feeling any pain?" The doctor asks looking at her head.

"No," Clare says quietly.

"I believe it's nothing more than a minor contusion but I'm gonna get an x-ray just to be sure. Even minor bumps can hide major problems," the doctor tells us. Clare doesn't say anything just lies back on the table and the doctor pulls me out the door while the nurse takes Clare to x-ray. "I've seen plenty of teen girls that got pregnant after one stupid night and are afraid of their parents or boyfriend's reaction, Clare's reaction is nothing like that. Her pregnancy is the result of an assault isn't it?" It's really more of a statement than a question.

"Yes but she doesn't want to press charges or tell anyone, I've tried convincing her to do so, practically begged but she's scared," I tell the doctor in a disheartened tone as I feel like I failed for not convincing her to come forward when I was the only one that knew.

"Unfortunately that's rather common, we see dozens of girls and women every year that have been assaulted or abused in some way, it's painfully obvious but fear keeps them from talking. You can bring her in any time and of course there is the option of abortion, most women in Clare's situation take that route. I'm going to give you some information for a rape support group and hotline, Clare might not want to go but you can talk to them too, they can help you get her through this. Watch her carefully for the next few days they will be the hardest for her. She hasn't even processed the assault and now she has to process that she's pregnant something that's hard for any teenage girl," the doctor advises.

I thank him and he gets me the info, I stuff it in my pocket just as Clare is brought back. The doctor looks at the x-rays in her room so we can see them. She has no swelling, bleeding or anything else besides a bump on the head. The doctor gives her some Tylenol with codeine in case she starts to feel pain and then she is released.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her when we're back in my car.

"Somewhere far, I just don't want to be here, I don't want to be me," she tells me in a forlorn tone.

"Okay middle of nowhere it is," I reply while Clare just stares out the window.

Hopefully just getting her out of Toronto and a change of scenery for a few hours will help her mood and moral so I just start driving. Hitting the highway and following it west and south toward Niagara Falls, I stop before the falls though because big crowds are not what Clare needs right now. I pull off on a smaller freeway and take us to Short Hills Provincial Park, stopping to get some lunch before we enter the park itself. I find a place to stop the car that's secluded but has a lot of trees around and I can hear the water when we get out of the car. We walk a small trail and find the river, small waterfall actually since we're on a small rocky cliff, Clare sits down, I sit with her and hand her the sandwich I got for her.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"At least have some water you need to stay hydrated," I insist handing her the water bottle after I've opened it, "you also need to eat, you didn't eat breakfast you told me you threw up instead."

"What does it matter?" She asks after taking a sip of water.

"Because you're pregnant and the baby needs nourishment," I assert.

"Every time I think of the baby I feel like throwing up, I'm pregnant because that bastard got me pregnant when he raped me on the ground and left me bleeding and broken! He stole something from me and not only do I have the memory permanently seared into my brain now my body is burdened with carrying his child. I don't want it; I can't bring his evil spawn into this world. I can feel it sucking away my life, tearing me asunder and ripping me apart more than Bryce did that night. I feel like the rape hasn't stopped I'm still being raped, my body still being used. I didn't get pregnant after a loving night with my husband like I always pictured, I didn't even get pregnant after a drunken prom night. This thing was forced into me on the worst night of my life I don't want to nurture it!" Clare's voice is angry but full of anguished pain; she wavers between dejected despair and impassioned indigence.

I have no response, what can you possibly say to that? She was violated and she feels like she's still being violated by carrying his child. A child made from an act of violence and hate. She still hasn't even processed the rape, she never talks about it and now her body is home to a part of him it must feel like her body isn't hers any more, she already felt like she wanted out of her body after the rape, like she was tainted for being touched by him and now she feels invaded.

I eat my sandwich and most of hers; I always eat when I'm worried. We're silent for a while, just sitting there and listening to the water and the wind through the trees. It's quite serene and calming out here but I don't think it's doing anything to help Clare; she's sitting with her knees up and just staring blankly at the water. Then all of sudden she gets up and goes to the edge of the water, I get up and follow her. She's crying again, tears rolling down her face which has gone deep red but not by crying she's red with anger. Her fists are clenched, her entire body rigid.

"Why didn't he just kill me?! He took what he wanted and left me on the ground he should have killed me. I just wanted a date with a nice boy! I didn't want to have sex and now I'm pregnant! It feels like poison, I feel like my body has been poisoned with his evil blood! I want to cut in and tear it out! Everything was taken from me that night, my chastity, my happiness, my body, my life. That night tore a chasm into my life, there is before and there is after and nothing will ever be the same! I can't even think about dating again, letting another guy touch me or kiss me, I can barely handle day to day and now I'm supposed to do it while carrying a child! I can't, I just can't," Clare cries and then she starts to lean meaning to fall over the cliff! I reach out grabbing her quickly and pulling her to me, shrouding her in my arms and stepping back from the ledge. The fall might not have killed her, it's only a couple of meters, but there are jagged rocks at the bottom and if she didn't die she'd be severely mangled and injured. Either way her intent was to cause harm, to herself and to the baby.

"Clare don't," I say holding her tightly, I might have stopped her but the image of her falling mangled to the jagged rocks below won't leave my head.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER, HE KILLED ME THAT NIGHT, BRYCE KILLED ME!" She screams pounding on my chest to release her anger. Then her tears swell and her head falls against my chest as her body slumps. "I might still be breathing but in every other way I died during that rape. I can't do this; I can't carry a baby given to me by torture and pain. All I've been able to think about for 6 weeks is hurting myself, controlling the pain and disposing of every piece of me that Bryce touched but he touched everywhere. I can't Owen, I can't do this anymore, everyone thinks I'm depressed over Eli; no one has paid attention at all besides Adam and you. And you shouldn't even be a part of this, we're not friends, this isn't your problem."

"If we're not friends what do you call the last six weeks?" I inquire feeling wounded that she thinks we're not friends.

"You trying to keep me from going over the edge and into the abyss. You're in this because you're the only one that knows and you know because you happened to find me that day and I blurted out to you that I was raped. You helped me, you've kept me together by fragile threads these last six weeks and you didn't have to, I thank you for doing that but you shouldn't be in this," she replies pushing herself out of my arms and turning her back to me.

"And we've spent six weeks talking, letting you cry on my shoulder when you needed to I call that friendship. Clare I'm here by choice, because I care and I'm not letting you hurt yourself. I know it's probably an impossibility but let's attempt to take your mind off of all this. Everything that's happened, everything you need to process it's a lot for anyone. Come on we'll go home, take the scenic route and find some fun, I'll get a smile on those lips by midnight no matter what I have to do," I assert.

"Owen you…" she starts to argue and I cut her off.

"No you don't get a say in this and don't tell me this isn't my responsibility or any other such nonsense. I want to Clare and you can't argue with me," I affirm and she sighs. She starts slowly walking back to the car, sort of slowly dragging, she's given in to me but I'm sure this isn't over and it's going to take a lot more than one temporary distraction for her to even begin to repair. When we're back at the car she stops and looks at me, pausing with her hand on the door handle, for a second I think she's going to take off running for the cliffside again.

"Owen no matter what happens with me or…the baby," she has to wrench the words from her lips and takes a breath before talking again, "I want you to know that I do appreciate all that you've done for me."

I give her a big grin and we get in my car, it takes us over five hours to get home but it's because we stop so much. After stopping at a taco stand where I force her to get some food she sent a text to her mom to say she wouldn't be home tonight and then Clare turns off her phone. We stop at all sorts of places and she gets out of the car but she's rarely fazed by it and continues wearing the same blank and morose expression. Our last stop before going back to Toronto is Mississauga where we stop for dessert, we stop at a little cookie shop I know of where the cookies are as big as your head, and Clare does eat the cookie at least. She already told her mom she wasn't going to be home so I take her to my house, my parents are out for a date night and Tris is at Maya's. We stay in my room and watch movies, she sits near me but doesn't touch me, mostly she stays curled up concentrating on the movie.

When she falls asleep in my bed I leave her there and let her sleep and turn off the TV. I'm tired too so I change into clean boxers and pajama bottoms laying with my back to her and falling into a deep sleep. I wake up sometime later when I hear Clare sobbing, she's just sobbing it's not as though she woke up screaming from a nightmare but she's sobbing with the severity of someone who's lost all faith and hope. I rollover cautiously touching her arm so I don't frighten her, as soon as my hand is on her arm she rolls over, her head rests on my chest and she continues crying. I rub her back and hold her until she's cried herself to sleep again and I fall asleep soon after. I don't wake up until I hear knocking on my door late the next morning.

"Owen wake up Mom says you have to come…" Tris is saying as he opens my bedroom door but stops when he sees Clare in the bed and she begins to stir. She's still in my arms, she fell asleep with all her clothes on but I covered her with the blanket so you can't see that and I of course have no shirt on. Tris looks surprised and guilty, his cheeks go red and he closes the bedroom door.

"I should get home anyway," Clare yawns turning away from me again.

"Are you sure? You can stay here my parents won't mind," I tell her.

"I'm sure I need to get home, besides whether or not they mind they are going to wonder what's wrong when I suddenly burst into tears or vomit," she says getting out of bed and using the her reflection in the TV to fix her hair.

"I'll get dressed and take you home then," I tell her getting out of bed myself. I slip on some clothes and we go downstairs, I get a curious look from my parents but nothing else. Tris still won't look at us and takes an immense interest in his waffle. "Clare this is Nick and Veronica my parents, Clare is a friend from school, she was fighting with her mom and I let her crash here. I'm going to take her home and I'll be right back for breakfast," I inform my parents.

"It's nice to meet you Clare, you're welcome to stay and eat with us," Mom offers shaking Clare's hand.

"Thanks that's sweet of you but I have to go home, it was nice to meet you both," Clare says in the brightest possible voice she can and managing to paint a smile on her lips. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was just fine, however I do know better and I'm sure it's taking all of her strength to just keep it together. I put my hand on Clare's back and we go out to my car, it's only a couple of minutes to her house and I park out front.

"You going to be okay?" I question.

"I don't even know what okay is anymore," is her response.

"Call me if you need to, at any time," I assert.

"I will," she tells me and then leans over to kiss my cheek, "thanks Owen."

With that she gets out of my car, I watch until she's inside and then drive home to eat breakfast.

**(CLARE)**

To say the DeWitt manor was imposing would be an understatement, towering on a hill in Lawrence Park it dwarfs every other multi-million dollar home in this neighborhood. Made of stone with a long winding driveway and large gardens it looked more like a European castle than a suburban home. I stand uncomfortably in the grand entry, a winding double staircase leads to a second floor, the walls of glass look out to the gardens, and a painting of DeWitt Steel's founder looms at the top of the staircase and seems to watch my every movement.

After Owen took me home this morning I showered and after dressing I started to eat a little, until my mom came home with Glen. They had just returned from church and Mom was furious that I'd been out all night and missed church. We had an explosive fight and she'd sent me to my room, at which pint I had done some sleuthing to find out where Bryce lived and snuck out taking a cab here. I told them my name at the gate and they let me in, a butler had opened the door and told me that Bryce would be down in a few minutes, actually he said young Mr. DeWitt but I can only assume he meant Bryce.

I had come here to confront my attacker, to tell him that he had a child on the way. When I first thought of this it seemed like a good idea but standing in an entry way that my entire house could fit in I was starting to have second thoughts.

"Clare," Bryce's voice on the staircase chills me and I slowly turn to face him. I want to lunge at him, to claw out his eyes and rip out his heart but I don't. He motions for me to follow him and I go up the stairs, up another set of stairs and we're in his room. It's the size of my room, Jake's room and our parent's room all together. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me, what a wonderful surprise to have you in my very own house," he grins closing his bedroom door and stepping close to me. His hand reaches out and he caresses the back of my cheek, I slap his hand away and shove him against his door.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SICK FREAK!" I scream at him and it echoes in his cavernous room.

Bryce turns angry going red, he springs forward and I'm suddenly on his floor with his hand around my neck!

"Watch what you say or I might get angry," he warns me in a calm yet menacingly malevolent voice. "Besides if you didn't like it why'd you come here to see me?" He questions smugly removing his hand from my neck so I can breathe but he doesn't get off of me. It feels different from the rape but I can feel myself starting to lose it again.

"I came to tell you that you got me pregnant, you're going to be a father. Guess you didn't get away from the rape so clean after all," I inform him and then spit in his face. He wipes his face and I'm able to push him off me. I start to run to his door but he grabs me, pulling me violently and tossing me across the room, I land in chair thankfully.

"It isn't mine and if you tell another soul it is mine I'll deny it and make you the laughing stock of the city," Bryce says with confident arrogance.

"DNA you moron, this demon spawn you put in me will have your DNA I can prove that it's yours," I grin laughing a little when I see the fear that crosses his face.

"Get rid of it I'll give you the money," Bryce says.

"Go to hell I don't want anything from you," I reply in a voice laced with venom.

Bryce comes over and kneels on me in the chair so that I can't move; his threatening eyes have narrowed into hateful slits. I try to push him away but he pins down my arms and glares at me.

"Get rid of it or we'll get rid of you. You want to prove it's my child fine, our lawyers will pay you to go away and have discredited or you'll be brought here to bear my child and heir to the DeWitt legacy. You'll be kept in the house, a virtual prisoner with no rights, my parents will treat you like the trash that you are and the servants will treat you like the whore that you are. You know why my family has no messes? No horrible black marks on the family name or any of the companies? Because we employ the best people in the world to clean them up, so either do as I tell you to do or become something for us to clean up," Bryce informs me calmly but with a finality in his tone that's horrifying. "Quite honestly," he says getting off me but he's wearing a lecherously carnal smile that makes me ill, "I might prefer for you to move in. Being able to fuck that tight little pussy of yours as much and as often as I want would make me very happy."

I'm too shocked to move or speak; I start shaking and feel ill. I really don't know what I was expecting coming here, to be able to release some anger on my attacker instead of Owen I guess. Maybe to shock Bryce a little and make him think before he does something like this again but it barely fazed him at all and I'm more fractured than ever, my stomach churns, I see a washroom at the other end of his room and run there vomiting in the toilet. I stand up to rinse my mouth but I'm still shaking, and when Bryce puts his arm around me from behind I start to hyperventilate.

"Just remember Clare I get whatever I want, try to go against me and I'll break you and anyone that stands with you," he says and when he lets go of me I collapse to the washroom floor.

I hear Bryce leaving his room, I just sit there shaking, internally yelling at myself to pull it together. Bryce returns with a rather large man in a suit that even in my state I'm able to determine is personal security.

"Demetri will take you home, see that she gets there safe and Clare remember what I said," Bryce remarks while Demetri picks me up.

I would tell Demetri that Bryce raped me and I'm now pregnant with his child but I think Demetri would just kill me, I'd go missing and never be found. Owen's the only one that knows and if he tried to talk Owen would get hurt. It doesn't matter though I'm shaking too hard to talk anyway. I'm taken to a car and put in the backseat, not a word is spoken on the drive to my house and yet Demetri knows just where to go. At least the long drive gives me time to calm down and by the time we reach my house I'm not shaking so bad. Demetri parks and opens my door and I get out running for my front door, I get the key in and start to cry unable to open the lock but then the door opens.

"You're lucky Mom and Dad went out. You don't look so good," Jake says slowly.

"Tell Mom I'm not feeling well and went to bed," I request and run to my room.

I lock my door and fall onto my bed in tears. I hear Jake outside my door he doesn't knock though, he walks away and I clutch the Ice Hounds stuffed dog that Owen gave me. I've lost everything and after my encounter with Bryce I don't even have hope any longer. Kill the baby or live my life as a prisoner and sex toy to a wealthy sociopath, raising a baby that turns out just like him, or choice number three kill myself. All of it is a sin but even my beliefs have been ripped away from me, I don't know how to have faith in a God that could let this happen. After a long while of crying I fall asleep. I sleep the rest of the day and through the night, a deep dreamless coma like sleep but I wake up knowing what I have to do. I get ready for school and speak to no one, which my mom chalks up to me having a bad attitude and being a teenager. I don't even have it in me to fight her anymore, I'm just done, from here out I'm a ghost.

Jake gives me a few looks as we drive to school but never says anything, I'm sure that like everyone else he believes that I'm despairing over Eli. We arrive at school and I go straight for my locker, I start to put in books and empty most of my backpack. After homeroom I'll go to the clinic, I'll probably be there the rest of the day but it doesn't matter.

"Just what the hell were you doing sleeping with Owen!?" Eli demands suddenly appearing at my locker, his green eyes glowing with jealousy and narrowed at me.

"Leave me alone Eli," I reply and my voice shakes. I close my locker and turn to walk away but Eli grabs my arm, it feels exactly like Bryce doing it and the thin mask of normalcy I'm wearing cracks. "LET ME GO!" I scream and feel everyone in the hall watching us now.

"Did you hurt her?!" Drew growls and suddenly pushes Eli off of me and into the lockers.

"I want to know if she's sleeping with Owen," Eli hisses.

"It's none of your business what Clare does anymore leave her alone," Drew tells him and I run off. "Clare wait," Drew calls after me but I don't stop. Not that it matters because he easily catches up to me, he gets in front of me but at least has the sense not to touch me. "Look it's none of my business and Owen is my friend but uh…" Drew stumbles over his words. I guess Tris told everyone he found me in Owen's bed yesterday morning because Owen wouldn't.

"Drew please get out of my way I need to get to a doctor's appointment," I plead with tears streaming down my face.

"If you have a doctor's appointment so early why'd you come to school?" Drew asks but I've had enough and I move around him, running out of the school and this time he doesn't follow me.

I run straight to the clinic, stopping when I get there so I don't go in crying hysterically. I lean against the wall at the side of the building and stop crying. Taking a couple of deep breaths I walk around the corner and almost go in the door when I hear a car horn and look over to see Owen pulling into the parking lot. He parks quickly and jumps out of the car running over to me.

"I knew as soon as Drew told me you had a doctor's appointment this is where you were coming and I know what you're going to do. Don't do it. I know you got pregnant because of an act of violence and hate but don't blame an innocent baby for the evils of his sperm donor of a father. What happened to you and what you went through is terrible beyond words but that doesn't mean we can't create something wonderful from that darkness," Owen beseeches.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"We can raise the baby together, we'll tell everyone it's mine no one ever has to know that you were raped," Owen proposes taking my hand. "No one will ever know the child isn't mine and the baby will ever know me as their father. Raise this baby with me Clare; I'll take care of you both."

**Update next Wednesday from right here and Clare's response to Owen's proposal.**


	4. We Change the World it Doesn't Change Us

**DeGrassi Saviors Website news:**

***We added a slideshow of our favorite ships & crackships to the DeGrassi Saviors website home page. **

***We'll leave the surveys up until September 30****th**** so be sure to answer them before then. I've seen some great ideas and while I can't guarantee that we'll be inspired to write a fic we've seen some very interesting ideas. (see below)**

***I don't know who had the brilliant idea of DeGrassi/Criminal Minds x-over with a Reid/Clare pairing but I am in love with this idea and my brains already working on it!**

***Also tomfeltonlover1991 is looking for some inspiration for a new Maya fic and wants to know who you'd like to see Maya with most (besides Owen). You can cast your vote on her page on our website.**

**In other news:**

***SimGirl and Isa have responses on my profile page.**

**That does it enjoy the chapter it's a bit long.**

**Ch.4 We Change the World it Doesn't Change Us**

**(OWEN)**

Clare blinks at me and I'm not sure she's breathing, she starts to speak but no words come out just a hitched breath.

"You don't have to decide now but come talk to me, don't do this until you've heard every option," I appeal to Clare and when she doesn't move I take her hand and pull her to the car.

She gets in and I start driving to a spot I know nearby, it's along the ravine that runs through the city but you can park. There's lots of trees and privacy and it gives us a place to talk far from DeGrassi and anyone else that could overhear us. It's also a few minutes away from the clinic, as soon as I park Clare hops out of the car and I follow her.

"Are you insane?!" She exclaims pacing around the car. "Have you gone completely mad?! You'd be throwing your life away for a girl you barely know and a child that's not even yours!"

Clare paces while she rants and I can't talk to her this way so I take her by the waist and set her on the hood of my car. To make sure she stays I put a hand down on either side of her and lean down slightly which also puts me at her eye level.

"I do know you Clare I've spent the last six weeks getting to know you and the baby might not be mine biologically but I don't look at it as throwing my life away," I respond.

"Owen you're not asking me to be your girlfriend or something you're proposing a lifetime commitment! You're eighteen; you have your entire life ahead of you I can't ask you to…"

"But you are not asking me Clare, I'm asking you," I respond in a firm tone.

"Do you even know what you're getting into? I'll need to go to doctor's appointments, I'll need some help and care when I'm so pregnant I can barely walk. And then things won't get easier they'll get harder, a baby changes everything and is entirely helpless and dependent on the parents for years. They cost money Owen, diapers, bottles, clothes, it all adds up," she argues.

"I know that Clare, I know it won't be easy and we'll need money and patience and it will be a struggle but it will also be incredible. I know that you're angry and you're scared, what Bryce did to you is horrific and cruel and I understand why you hate him. I understand hating being in your body because he poisoned it; I understand that you hate him I hate him too for what he did to you. I hate that he will probably never pay for it, I would go find him right now and kill him in the most painful way I can for what he did to you. I can't even imagine what you're going through and what you're feeling, how incredibly scared you must be. It's your body and it's your choice but don't have an abortion because you're projecting your hate for Bryce onto the baby. Don't punish the child for the father's sins. I thought you didn't believe in abortion, I don't want you do this and then regret it for the rest of your life. You're not alone in this Clare, don't do this because you feel like you have no other choice," I plead with her.

"But I don't have any other choice Owen," she says with a trembling lip and tears crowding her eyes.

"Yes you do, I'm giving you another choice, even if you decide you can't raise the baby and give it up for adoption I'll help you through the pregnancy and processing giving the baby away. This isn't your only choice," I reiterate.

"YES IT IS!" She screams her eyes shutting tight and her fists clenching. She takes a deep shuddering breath and wipes away her tears before talking again. "It is my only choice Owen, get rid of the problem or they'll do it or I become a prisoner, Bryce told me I had no choice but t…"

"When in the hell did you go see Bryce and why would you go alone?" I question, my fists clenching and my chest pounding as I fear what he did and said to her.

"Yesterday after you took me home, I just wanted him to know the consequences, to maybe take some of my anger out on him instead of you for a change. I wanted him to know what he'd done but he didn't care. There was a minute, a brief minute where he was scared and denied it was his but I reminded him I could have the baby tested for DNA. Then he turned angry and violent, he told me to take care of it or he'd have his people do it. He told me I could either get rid of the baby or I could raise the next DeWitt heir and live in their house as a virtual prisoner to raise a child that would turn out just like him. I'd be married to Bryce and he could do anything he wanted to me because no one else would care how he treated me," she says and starts to cry.

My heart is tight, I picture Bryce threatening her and how scared she was. I picture this future he painted for her of living in a castle but being a prisoner, his slave and dying a little more each day. My bodies still tense but I force out a breath and relax slightly to sit next to her. Putting my arm around her she turns into my chest and sobs, her hand gripping my shirt while her body shakes.

"Your mom wouldn't l…" I start but she shakes her head and cuts me off.

"My mom would be thrilled; she was practically booking the wedding chapel when she knew he asked me out. She would thrill at being a part of high society," she says and now I hate her mother.

"I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him take you, I'll kill him first," I assure her.

"You can't Owen, it's not like you're going up against Eli you'd be facing one of the most powerful families in Ontario. Bryce won't fight you he'll just have you killed; he told me himself he has people that clean up his messes," she tells me in a pleading and frightened voice.

"I'm not afraid of him," I tell her straightening up a little and tightening my arm around her.

"No I need you; you can't get hurt or die because I need you. No matter what happens I need you because you're the only one that knows and I…I need you," she hesitates on the last part like she was going to say something else. "I don't know what to do, I'm scared and it's so much. A baby would change everything, just being pregnant and giving it up for adoption would change everything. And how can I raise a baby with a guy I barely know who doesn't even have feelings for me," she says and looks at her hands.

"But I do have feelings for you Clare; I've spent the last six weeks getting to know you. I've spent them keeping you from going over the edge, literally in some cases. I know things about you I'm pretty sure even Alli and Adam don't know. I do care about you Clare, and I want to raise the baby with you. We'll tell everyone it's mine; Bryce will never touch you or the child because it will no longer be a mess for him to clean up. I'm not trying to save you, I know you hate to be saved and you don't need to be saved. You will need someone to support you and fight with you, to stay up with you on sleepless nights and hold you when you're worried and celebrate the little things and big things with you and I want to be that person," I proclaim and for the first time since finding out she was pregnant she gives me a tender smile.

"I can't deny I have feelings for you too," she says with the smile still on her face and then her smile fades, "but I worry that my feelings are coming from the wrong place. You're right I hate to be rescued however you didn't rescue me but you were there when I needed someone. You were my shoulder to cry on, you've kept me together, kept me sane and let me rant and take all my anger out on you for six weeks straight. You've stayed awake with me when I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare and held me. I sleep with that Ice Hounds dog every night and feel like you're there with me. You didn't save me but you're still my hero Owen. I just worry that my feelings for you are misplaced because you are the only one that knows and the only one I can talk to and cry about this to. I don't want to wake up one day and realize my feelings were misplaced and now we have a kid together and what about you? Raising a kid together is a big commitment and you're an 18 year old guy with needs. My first and only time was being raped by Bryce, I may not want to be touched or have sex again for years what happens then? What happens when you're horny and I burst into to tears the minute you touch me?"

I cup her chin in my fingers softly and turn her head to mine; closing the gap between us I press my lips to hers. Feather soft and without forcing her to kiss back or probing with my tongue I give her a gentle kiss. She doesn't resist, she doesn't pull away and she doesn't cry, in fact her tears stop and she lets out a breath as her lips move kissing me back. I don't linger in the kiss or pressure her I already know what I needed to, I pull away but keep holding her chin and locking my eyes on hers.

"You didn't seem scared or disgusted to me, you were relaxed," I comment.

"But it was just a kiss," she argues.

"Yeah but that one kiss told me volumes, such as those feelings you have are genuine and you aren't afraid of my touch. Clare I don't expect you to agree to this and then have sex with me; I know it's going to take time for you and that's fine. We'll start out slow, but trust me to show you that intimacy doesn't always mean sex and that when we make love for the first time it will be your first time, because rape is not making love for the first time. Trust me when I tell you that I care about you and I want to raise the baby with you but I will support you whatever you decide. I know this is a big decision Clare and I did make it in a split second but as soon as I was sure about where you were going and what you intended on doing I was sure about what I wanted. I've lived hard and fast, I've dated around, I've caused trouble and raised hell and now I'm done, now I need more and you are more, you are everything Clare," I declare saying the last part loud so that I'm declaring it to the world.

She bites her lip rolling it between her teeth as she looks deep into my eyes, searching my eyes for a sign of doubt or maybe searching for her answer.

"I don't know yet, I can't make this decision right now. It's just…there's so much to consider, you and me and baby. As much as I feel poisoned there's something…natural about it. A little over a century ago I'd be married by now and pregnant if not already with a kid. We no longer evolve, we change the world it doesn't change us and I feel the need to be a mom growing," she says with a sort of sad smile and bites her lip briefly. "Even so it's so much to handle right now; in today's society I'm still young. This effects the rest of our lives Owen, I want to go to Columbia next year and aren't you leaving for University in a few months? What about money? Where will we live? Wh…" she's starting to panic as all the questions swirl through her mind so I cut her off.

"Slow down Clare, one question at a time and you haven't even made your decision yet. I got accepted to U of T, I also got accepted to Manhattan College and I'm pretty sure I could defer for a year. I'll work full time next year and find a part time job in New York. But again you haven't even made your decision yet, if you decide to keep the baby and raise it with me we will figure it all out Clare I promise you that," I affirm to her.

She rolls her lower lip between her teeth looking at me for a few seconds and then drops her eyes looking at her belly. I can only imagine what she's thinking, is she picturing life with me, being a mom, fear over Bryce. She remains quiet for a long minute and then releases a breath and locking her eyes with mine again before speaking.

"I just need some time to think," she tells me.

"Okay, why don't we go eat some lunch and then we can head back to school. And just to be safe, because I know Bryce knows about the baby now, I'm spending the night at your house tonight," I inform her as I help her off my car.

"My mom will never let you sleep over," she argues while we get in the car.

"Sure she will Jake is going to invite me over so we can work on a project together," I say as I start driving again.

"Why would Jake do that?"

"Because I won't give him a choice," I respond and she shakes her head but I see her trying to hide a smile.

We go to a diner for lunch, she's actually hungry because she not only orders a decent lunch but eats the whole thing. When we get back to school it's lunch time, a lot of kids are out in the yard and see us drive in, not that everyone didn't already hear about her being in my bed yesterday morning because my brother has a big mouth.

"I have practice but I'll be over after that," I assure Clare and she nods. She gets out and walks to the school going through the front doors, hopefully to go find her friends. I get out and go to the garden where I'm certain my brother is eating with his friends. "Tristan!" I holler at my brother from across the parking lot, he looks up shocked and then sort of sheepish and puts down his lunch slowly walking to me. "Clare and I did nothing but sleep and it's none of your business what I do in my bedroom and now the whole school's talking about it," I growl.

"I didn't tell the whole school, just Tori and Maya and only because finding Clare in your bed yesterday was a shock," Tris apologizes and braces for me to hit him.

"Go tell Tori that the next time she spreads a rumor I'm going to rip her tongue out, and next time don't share my life with your friends," I tell my brother in a slightly threatening tone and he nods dashing off to his friends again. I go inside to find Jake; I really don't know much about Jake's habits other than he's dating Katie and is friends with Mo but Mo, Katie and Marisol are in student council right now. Jake is friends with Eli and now that I think about it Tris mentioned something about Jake and Imogen doing sets and props for Eli's zombie movie. So I go inside to the resource center and find Jake with Imogen. "Jake I'm coming over to stay the night and you can tell your parents we're working on a project," I inform him.

"So you can sneak into Clare's room? Everyone's talking about it, who Clare sleeps with is none of my business but I'm not inviting you to my house so you can do it in the room next to mine. Besides you and me are not even friends," Jake comments.

I walk over and very tightly put my arm around his neck, "I will sleep on the sofa and I won't even go near Clare but you are inviting me over understood?"

Jake nods and I let him go, I start walking to the caf to find Dallas since he has both morning classes with me I can ask him if there was any homework. I don't make it there before my text sound goes off; I pull out my phone and see that the text is from Clare. She says she's going home since her next period is a spare and she already got the homework for her broadcast and print production class. I text her back and tell her to meet me at my car and I'll drive her, she's leaning against my car when I get out there and I open the door so she can get in. No one is at her house of course and I follow her up to her room seeing the stuffed Ice Hounds dog I gave her on her bed. She sits on the bed, curling her knees to her chest and holding the Ice Hounds dog tightly. My next period is also a spare and if I didn't have to be at practice today I'd probably just ditch the rest of the day too. I will at least stay until I have to go back for last period though and I sit on the bed at her feet.

"Are you okay? If you're worried about everyone talking about us at school I can go back and threaten to kill them all," I offer and she laughs a little.

"No I didn't really mind that they're talking, anyway if we do this, if we the baby together and tell everyone it's yours at least people are already talking about us sleeping together so it won't be such a shock," she says and I grin.

"Yeah I guess so, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Tris for talking then," I remark.

"I've got a lot to think about but I'm really tired, I'm going to take a nap you can go back to school if you want," she says.

"I don't need to be back at school for almost two hours, I'm good here," I reply. She smiles and moves so that her legs are curled under her, she leans over and lightly kisses my cheek.

"Owen thanks for being you," she says and then lies down on her side still holding the Ice Hounds dog.

I sit against the head footboard and watch her, she's asleep within minutes, she looks peaceful and beautiful. I stay there just watching her sleep until I have to head back to school. My last class is auto shop which also happens to be my only class with Jake. Eli, Mo, Drew and Dallas are in the class as well.

"Hey so what is going on with you and Clare and where the hell were you this morning?" Dallas asks as he and Drew walk into class and over to me.

"I was with Clare this morning and when I know what's going on with me and Clare I'll let you know," I respond.

"Just when did you get an interest in Clare anyway?" Drew asks.

"I don't know a few weeks ago we've been hanging out for a while," I shrug.

"You know Eli's glaring at you," Drew points out.

"Eh let him stare, I'm not scared of him and if he goes near Clare again I'll break him in half," I state and glare back at Eli. He's across the room with Jake and Mo and they can't hear us, I assume by the way they're all looking at me though that Jake told them I forced him to invite me over.

"So are you going to tell us what the deal is with you and Clare or not?" Drew asks.

"I already told you I don't know what the deal is, when she tells me what the deal is and I know what the deal is then I'll tell you the deal but right now I don't know the deal."

"Can't argue with logic like that," Dallas says giving me a look.

"Nor could I comprehend it," Drew comments as the bell rings.

**(CLARE)**

…_I peer into the crib at the sleeping tiny human, the one that grew inside me. So small and fragile but I gaze at the baby with love not hate. Owen comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek bone right at the corner of my eye. "Let the baby sleep, you need your rest too. Did you ever think you could make something so perfect?" Owen whispers in my ear but watching the sleeping child in the crib. "Never especially knowing where half the DNA came from," I remark and turn in Owen's arms linking my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his. "I'm the dad, not that bastard and no one else will ever know any different," Owen states firmly and I smile. "I know this all started with the worst night of my life and we started out as strangers but I love you Owen," I tell him and I mean every word. "I love you Clare," he grins and our lips are drawn to each other again…_

I wake from the dream, my eyes shooting open with the sense that someone is watching me. My first fear is that it's Bryce and he's decided to just take me but instead I find Jake standing in my doorway and Owen is no longer in my room. Jake is looking at me with eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the floor, his eyebrows are raised high in total shock. You'd think I'd just announced we won the lottery or I'd grown a second head that could spit fire. Instead I just woke up from a dream so I don't know why he's looking at me like that.

"What?" I question as I sit up and glower at my stepbrother.

"You were taking in your sleep, since when do you love Owen?" Jake asks.

"I don't, I mean not yet, but I do have feelings for him," I sort of ramble and Jake's still just gaping at me. "Look it's complicated okay, will you just get out of my room," I command pointing to the door.

"Okay well the guy you're not in love with yet threatened me into letting him sleep over tonight, he'll be over after practice. I'm supposed to tell Dad and Helen we're working on a project together," Jake says.

"I know just go with it for the night please Jake, if you ever cared about me at all just go with it," I request.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jake inquires and I shake my head.

Jake stands there another minute and then leaves my room; I close the door and get out my laptop. I spend the next couple of hours researching raising kids, infants and pregnancy; I bookmark dozens of sites and read dozens of articles. I lose track of time but stop when there's a knock on my door, I expect it to be my mom home from work when I take note of the hour on my laptop.

"Come in," I call and when my door opens Owen comes in, just seeing him makes me smile.

"You look happier than a few hours ago," he remarks closing my bedroom door.

"I guess I am," I reply pushing my desk chair back, "I had a dream. A dream about us and the baby," I tell him putting my hand on my belly. I turn so that I'm facing him now, my legs over the side of the chair. Owen kneels down next to me and takes my hands.

"What did the dream tell you?" Owen asks and I hear the hope in his voice.

"That I think we can do this," I reply and his smile gets a little wider. He starts to stand and kiss me but I stop him. "We still have a lot to talk about and you have to be a hundred…no a thousand percent sure that you want this," I stipulate.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about, and while you can't really have more than a hundred percent I am a thousand percent sure I want this," he replies and I grin leaning down and ensnaring his lips for a salaciously blissful kiss.

Owen exhales lightly into my mouth as our tongues intertwine and I feel like I'm beginning a new life with this one kiss. For the first time in six weeks I feel happy, truly happy, for the first time in six weeks I feel like there's new hope. I don't feel like I'm being crushed under a weight, I don't feel like I'm suffocating or feel the urge to rip off my skin. I feel good to be me again, I feel happy, at least until there's a knock on my bedroom door. Only it opens without me saying to come in, which I can't say since my lips are still attached to Owen's.

"I hate to break you two out of this not love that you're in but the parents are home," Jake informs us.

"Not love?" Owen asks.

"I'll explain later," I tell him hearing the front door open. The three of us go downstairs just as Mom and Glen come in. Mom is carrying a large bouquet and it's currently blocking her view of Owen.

"Bryce sent you flowers again dear, aren't they lovely," Mom comments. Owen tenses behind me, his chest begins to rattle as he growls and I reach back to take his hand and calm him.

"You can send them back," I reply and Mom peaks out from behind the flowers now.

"Clare that isn't…" she stops when she takes notice of the fact that I'm holding Owen's hand. "Hello, who is this?" Mom questions but her tone is rather biting and not curious.

"Mom, Glen this is Owen," I tell them.

"Yeah he's uh… we're…something about a…" Jake stumbles forgetting his excuse.

"Forget it Jake," I say and he releases a breath going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you Owen, won't you join us for dinner. Clare set the table please," Mom requests and I start to walk down the stairs but I'm still holding Owen's hand.

"I'll help," Owen smiles putting his arm around my shoulders I smile again.

Mom made dinner in the crockpot so it's ready to eat now and I get down the bowls. I show Owen where the silverware is and he gets it out. We set the table together and we all sit down after serving ourselves.

"So are you two dating?" Glen questions. I open my mouth entirely unsure as to what I'm going to say but Owen speaks first.

"Yes for eight weeks now, actually Saturday was our two month anniversary," Owen grins and softly kisses my cheek. "She only went on that date with Bryce to make me jealous. We had a fight about me hanging out with the other guys too much the night before. It definitely worked I got my priorities straight," Owen lies smoothly.

"_Gosh he's good at this, my entire family believes him, I can see it in their eyes as they sit there silent and going over the last eight weeks in their heads. If it's this easy to fool my family we shouldn't have all that much trouble at school, not to mention he's already laid the foundation with Jake that we've been dating for eight weeks and now when we tell everyone I'm pregnant no one will question and no one else will ever know Bryce was the asshole rapist that got me pregnant." _

"So then you two began dating right after your breakup with Eli?" Mom asks.

"Sort of before actually, her relationship with Eli was disintegrating but she was afraid to breakup with him and have him go nuts like last time. She was still dating Eli when we went on our first couple of dates, she said she needed time to let him down easy but he went nuts anyway," Owen says answering for me again. I have to wonder if he spent all afternoon coming up with a plausible answer to any possible question about the two of us.

"Hmm," Mom groans in a disapproving tone I'm assuming over the fact that she believes I cheated on Eli with Owen and then Owen with Bryce.

"So you're on the school's junior pro hockey team Owen?" Glen queries in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes Sir, I'm the second string right defenseman, I was the only one in Toronto to make the team though and I beat out thousands of other guys from across the world," Owen says proudly. It makes me smile just to hear the joy in his tone when he talks about a passion.

"Hang on if you two have been dating for eight weeks why are we just finding out now? I mean no one at school knows," Jake remarks.

"Well wi…" Owen starts but I cut him off deciding to answer this one.

"Because I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

Jake starts choking on the bite of food he just took, coughing and spitting food everywhere. My mom was about to take a sip of wine but she's gone frozen from the trauma of my bombshell and then she drops her wine glass on the floor. As soon as my mom dropped the glass Owen leapt up and pulled my chair back, sweeping me into his arms and turning away just as the glass hit the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the glass falling and Owen sweeping me up, turning his back to shield me from the flying glass. As soon as the glass shatters on the floor making a cracking sound time sped up again. Owen takes me to the sofa and sets me down giving me a grin and a wink before he goes to the table again. Jake is drinking water so he can breathe after choking; Glen and Owen begin cleaning up the wine and the glass while my mom walks over to me.

"You cannot be pregnant young lady!" Mom spits irately.

"I had sex mom I can be pregnant," I reply.

"You absolutely cannot be an unwed teenage mother I flatly forbid it!" Mom says crossing her arms.

"Mom you can't forbid me from being pregnant I already am pregnant Owen went with me to the doctor when it was confirmed," I retort in snarky tone.

"Clare Diana Edwards don't you dare use that tone with me! I am not going to let you ruin your life with a baby," Mom snarls.

"So you think a baby will ruin her life," Owen says angrily as he throws wine soaked paper towels in the trash.

"She won't be able to finish senior year with a baby; she won't be able to go to Columbia with a baby. And you young man you date my daughter in secret and sleep with her! She wears an abstinence ring and made a vow to God, what kind of ignorant pig does that to a seventeen year old girl!" Mom hisses at Owen and injects venom in each word to make her attack sting.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I growl at my mother standing up from the sofa. "Owen is wonderful, he's more than wonderful and he's been nothing but amazing with me! He didn't force me to have sex mother and that vow stopped meaning anything to me a long time ago!"

It's really not true, up until the minute Bryce raped me that vow was still very important to me. However Mom is attacking Owen right now and I won't have that.

"You cannot have that child Clare, you won't start showing until summer and then you'll stay in the house. You'll give the baby up for adoption and that's the end of it," Mom says firmly.

Jake and Glen are just standing back and watching the fireworks, neither has said or done anything to help or hinder this situation. Mom's ultimatum sounds an awful lot like Bryce telling me I could marry him and have his heir but live as a prisoner.

"That is not the end of it Mrs. Martin, Clare and I are going to raise the baby together," Owen speaks up.

"You can't raise the baby you're children yourselves, you're not even married," Mom responds in this bitingly haughty tone that makes her suddenly sound like the wicked stepmother from Cinderella.

"We can fix that," Owen replies taking a couple of steps over to me.

"Holy crap!" Jake exclaims laughing slightly when Owen gets down on one knee and takes my hands.

"Clare Diana Edwards I promise to get you a ring tomorrow but will you marry me?"

**I know I know I'm ending two chapters in a row with proposals from Owen but I love my cliffhangers ;-). I will pick up next Wednesday from right here!**


	5. How it's Gonna be When We're Together

**Eilee, Brittany, Missy, la diabla and Mallory you all have responses either on my profile or sent via DeGrassi saviors E-mail.**

**Be sure to visit tomfeltonlover1991's page on our website (see my profile page for the link) to cast your vote for what Maya ship you want to see.**

**Ch.5 How it's Gonna be When We're Together**

**(OWEN)**

"You can't raise the baby you're children yourselves, you're not even married," Helen says in this viciously venomous tone. I already don't like her, I don't like how she treats Clare and I don't like how she likes Bryce but only because he means money and prestige. As soon as the words leave Helen's mouth my mind is made up and I start walking toward Clare.

"We can fix that," I say getting down on one knee and hear Jake make a comment as I take Clare's hands in mine. "Clare Diana Edwards I promise to get you a ring tomorrow but will you marry me?" I ask her.

Clare stares at me her eyes wide, her mouth dropping open, I see that she stops breathing for a moment. She keeps her head down and looking at me but her eyes glance up at her mother just briefly.

"Yes, yes Owen I will marry you," she says and she smiles when she says it. She doesn't sound apprehensive at all, or worried, she just sounds very happy.

I grin and stand up embracing her as her arms go around my neck and our lips attach. The kiss, our second kiss ever,is passionate and deep. We linger in the kiss, our tongues caress; it's like exploring each other and feeling the other person all in a kiss. It's more than just a kiss to us it's a promise, the start of our lives together, sealing our promise together with our lips. We only break apart when Jake starts cheering and Clare's mother clears her throat, our lips part but I keep an arm around her and she has her arm around me still.

"You'll have to get married before the baby is born, before she's showing," Helen states with her arms crossed.

"Fine by me we'll get married now, well not right this minute but this weekend. All we need is our closest friends and our parents. Something intimate, unless you want a big wedding with all the fanfare?" I ask looking at Clare.

"No small is good and we should be saving our money anyway. What about your family? Shouldn't we tell them all of this?" Clare points out.

"Let's go do that now; I think we're done here. Go pack a bag you can stay at my house, seeing as we're engaged you can't really have a problem with me taking my fiancé home to sleep in my bed, she is pregnant already," I comment glaring at Helen.

Helen simply stands there with her arms crossed and an unreadable look on her face. It's not shock, it's not happiness, it's sort of an angry look but not entirely, it's almost like she's upset. Not even upset that Clare's pregnant or we're getting married but like I beat her in some way, by asking Clare to marry me and wanting to do it this weekend.

"I'll go to city hall tomorrow to pick up a parent consent form to sign and a marriage license," Helen says looking directly at me with narrowed eyes. It's almost like she's daring me to go through with this, I could swear she almost wants to keep Clare at home this summer and give the baby away.

"Great we'll invite our friends tomorrow and figure out where to have the wedding. Pack a bag for a few days," I tell Clare. I don't like Helen and I don't trust her with Clare.

I kiss Clare's cheek and she goes upstairs to pack a bag and grab her backpack. Helen and I just sort of glare at each other, it's like two wolves staring each other down over a kill. We're becoming territorial over Clare, she wants Clare to stay under her thumb and I don't like the way she treats Clare nor do I want Helen around my baby.

"So should I look at places to rent a tux?" Jake asks me breaking the tension slightly.

"Yeah that would be good, let me know if you find some place good," I tell him just as Clare comes down the stairs again. She's carrying her backpack and a small duffel bag so I take the backpack from her since I'm sure it's heavier. Clare grabs her purse and we leave her house without another word.

"This weekend? You don't do anything slow do you?" Clare comments when we're back in my car and driving to my house.

"Just wait until we make love for the first time," I respond and from the corner of my eye I see her biting her lip with a carnal smile.

"I hope your parents take it better than my mom did," Clare remarks when we pull up outside of my house.

"If they don't die of shock they'll be happy, or at least they won't react like your mom," I assure her. We get out of the car and walk in with my arm around her; my parents are in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. They look at us when we come in and Mom eyes Clare's bag. "We need to talk to you both," I tell them. Dad stops washing dishes and Mom stops wiping down the counters, Mom motions to the living room so we take a seat. My parents sit on the sofa, I put Clare in the armchair and I sit at her feet. "When I told you Clare was just a friend from school that wasn't entirely accurate. We've been dating, in secret and sh…"

"Why would you date in secret?" Mom questions cutting me off.

"I wanted to; I was with another guy when Owen and I started seeing each other. I was afraid to break up with Eli because last time I broke up with him he intentionally crashed his car to get me to come see him. I wanted to find a way to break up with him delicately, to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else. But then Campbell Saunders committed suicide and I was with Eli when he found the body, Eli stopped taking his meds, took some recreational drugs and broke up with me rather publically. Owen and I remained secret in the wake of Cam's death and my breakup, there just didn't seem to be a good time for us to go public and have to explain it all, besides which, and I admit rather selfishly on my part, there was something very comforting and secure about having Owen all to myself," Clare explains and most of what she said is actually true. I grin and reach up taking her hand in mine.

"But you're going public now?" Dad asks.

"Yes because Clare found out she's pregnant and the baby is mine," I inform my parents. Dad goes somewhat blank, his expression turning to stone while Mom goes red.

"WHAT?! OWEN NICHOLAS MILLIGAN HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Mom hollers, which brings Tristan down the stairs. "TRISTAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!" Mom yells at him and Tris disappears again.

"We used protection, we were safe but nothing is 100%," Clare speaks up and mom calms a little.

"You're only eighteen, raising a child changes everything and it's a huge responsibility," Mom comments, she still sounds angry but not nearly as mad as she was when she thought we had sex without being safe. "I'm assuming from the way you're sitting together and the fact that Clare has a bag that you're going to stay together and have the baby," Mom remarks.

"Yes we are, when we told Clare's mom she lost it, I mean really lost it. She basically threatened to keep Clare hostage all summer and then give the baby up for adoption. She was totally against the two of us having the baby unless we got married, so I asked Clare to marry me and she said yes," I drop another bombshell on my parents and half expect Dad to start having a heart attack.

"You're engaged?" Dad inquires, his eyes are wide and his eyebrows raised. Mom seems to have been rendered speechless.

"Yes and we want to get married this weekend, actually that was sort of her mom's instance too but we don't need or want a big wedding and I'd like to do it now. Her mom will get the marriage license and parental consent form tomorrow since Clare is only seventeen," I enlighten my parents.

"What do you mean her mom threatened to keep her hostage?" Mom asks when she can talk.

"My mom said that since I wouldn't be showing until summer and then I would stay inside all summer and give the baby up for adoption," Clare apprises them.

"She wouldn't really do such a thing, would she?" My mom asks.

"She would," Clare nods and I squeeze her hand.

"I'll need to speak with your mom Clare," my mom comments.

"That's fine I'll give you her home and cell number but you won't be able to change her mind," Clare replies.

"Or ours, I love Clare and our baby, I want to be with her and raise our child together and I want to marry her," I assert and now Clare squeezes my hand.

"I'm proud of you for that Owen, there is a lot do and a lot to consider and talk about. Such as where you'll live, what happens after Owen graduates, what about college Owen?" Dad inquires.

"Well as far as where we'll live I guess Clare will move into my room for a while and maybe we can get an apartment. I'll get a full time job after graduation, I can defer for a year, Clare wants to go to Columbia next year so I'll go to Manhattan College," I respond.

"Well there is the cottage," Dad says.

"What cottage?" I question furrowing my brow.

"Out back," Dad replies.

"That's a cottage?" I question as the only building in our backyard has been used as a storage and garden shed for as long as I can remember.

"Under all the boxes it's a small one room cottage, there's a washroom and a kitchenette. It will need to be cleaned out and fixed up a little, as I said it's small but it will get you through the summer and next year until you know what you're doing for college," Dad comments.

"My stepdad is a contractor and my stepbrother helps him on jobs a lot, I'm…fairly certain they'd be willing to help out," Clare speaks up.

"Yeah and I'll bet Drew, Adam and most of the team will help out, once we tell them anyway," I add.

"You'll need to pay us back for any materials we pay for but after that as long as you can pay for your utilities I don't think we need to charge you rent, you should save your money anyway," Mom tells us and I smile at her.

"We can do that, I'll start looking for a job after the wedding," I affirm.

"Why don't you two go get settled in Owen's room. Clare Sweetie I'd still like to speak with your mom but if getting married is what you both want you have our support," Mom says and Dad nods.

"It is," Clare and I both answer.

Clare writes down her home number and her mom's cell number for my mom and then we go up to my room. I clear out the top drawer so she can put away some of her clothes and I find some hangers in case she needs to hang things. After she unpacks her bag she sits on my bed and I sit with her, she looks at me and I can't read her expression or her eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing all this, you are sure about this aren't you?" Clare asks me for what I feel like is the hundredth time.

Putting my arm around her I tip her chin up and capture her lips gently, "Yes I am sure, how can I convince you of that?"

"Not leaving me at the altar would be a good start," she says with a somewhat sardonic tone and I twist my face at her. "Sorry it's just the last few weeks have been a mess, and finding out I was pregnant was enough of a shock, then going to see Bryce and his threats to me…"

"Which you never should have done on your own," I comment cutting her off.

"I know I just wasn't thinking but this is a huge commitment Owen, you're changing your entire life for us," she says.

"I know that but I want to Clare, is this not what you want?" I question.

"It is what I want, to be married to you, to raise the baby as our own, to be a family. I am happy Owen, I don't mean to sound like I'm not, I'm just…scared I guess," she says looking down at her hands.

"That's okay, if you weren't scared I'd be worried, we're going to be okay and this little guy, or girl," I comment putting my hand on her stomach, "is going to be loved and only going to know that they were a happy accident, and not that they came from a terrible act of violence."

"What if the baby is a little boy and he looks like Bryce and turns out like Bryce no matter what we do?" She questions, the fear in her tone makes her voice tremble.

"If it's a boy he won't turn out like Bryce, he won't even look like Bryce. We will love him and teach him to be good and respectful and not a bratty rich kid. The child will look like us because no one will know any different, and if something stands out we say it comes from the great grandparents or something. Tristan's red hair comes from our great grandpa," I tell her. She smiles, releasing an exhale and takes my hand just as there's a knock on my door. "Come in," I call.

"I spoke with Helen," Mom says coming in and closing the door behind her. "You were right Helen insists you two get married now or she will keep anyone from knowing Clare's unwed and pregnant. She's a…"

"Bitch, you can say it," Clare offers when my mom pauses.

"She's a hard woman, she barely let me speak but I know all I need to now. Your father and I will buy you simple wedding bands as our wedding gift to you but I thought you might use this as the engagement ring," Mom says giving Clare a small gold band with a flower pattern and a small red stone in it.

"It's beautiful Veronica thank you," Clare says with a big smile on her lips. Mom gives me the ring and I put it on Clare's finger and give her a gentle kiss while I do so. The ring fits perfectly, like it was made for Clare.

"It belonged to my grandmother so take care of it," Mom tells her.

"I will thank you so much," Clare smiles and hugs my mom.

"You're welcome honey welcome to the family," Mom grins kissing Clare's forehead. "Now if you two will come downstairs we have a lot to talk about," Mom insists and we follow her downstairs.

We are up until almost midnight talking about where to have the wedding, who we're inviting, budget and the fact that we'll need gifts. All the basics anyway, we don't exactly have time to register so Mom will e-mail everyone we're inviting tomorrow and coordinate gifts. We also discuss a little of getting the cottage cleaned up and Mom reminds us that Clare needs to find an OB/GYN and make an appointment. Tris hasn't left his room since Mom yelled at him but I figure we should probably tell him what's going before school tomorrow.

After all that talking and thinking Clare and I both tired when we finally do go to bed. She sleeps in my arms, her head on my chest and she sleeps soundly through the night. We wake up to our alarms going off and get up to get ready for school, when we go downstairs Tris is at the table eating breakfast and since he's doesn't say anything about us getting married I assume he doesn't know yet. He looks at Clare when she comes down with me and opens his mouth like he's going to say something but then he shuts it again.

"Clare and I are getting married," I inform him while I get down a bowl for cereal and Tris starts choking.

"You're what? Why? Do Mom and Dad know?" He asks after drinking his milk to stop from choking.

"Getting married, Clare is pregnant with my child and we want to raise the child together and yes they do we talked about everything last night. We'll be cleaning out the cottage and Clare and I will move in there," I inform him.

"Uh congratulations I guess. What cottage?" Tris questions.

In the backyard that we use as storage right now," I explain and Tris nods.

"Uh when exactly did you guys…I mean are you even dating?" Tris queries.

"Yes we've been dating two months and were dating before she broke up with Eli," I tell him and he just nods, I think I've overloaded his brain.

Dad's already left for work but Mom comes downstairs ready for work, she tells us she and Dad are having dinner with Glen and Helen to work out some details and Clare looks like she doesn't like this idea. Clare says she's not hungry and only has tea for breakfast, Tris and I eat and then I drive the three of us to school, a few people look at us when Clare and I walk into school and I have my arm around her. Tris parts from us as soon as we're inside.

"I need to use the washroom I'll see you in class," Clare says when we're inside.

I nod and kiss her softly, she walks off to the girl's washroom and I go to my locker exchanging some books. After I get my books and close my locker I start walking to class, I see Drew, Dallas and Adam talking in the hallway and go over to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing on Saturday?" I question.

"Sleeping in," Drew replies while Dallas and Adam shrug.

"Good then you can come to the wedding, Clare and I getting married on Saturday we'll give you and time and place tomorrow," I inform them and start walking to class.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim and run over to me.

"What do you mean you and Clare are getting married?!" Adam demands.

"You guys aren't even dating," Drew comments.

"Yeah we were, in secret and we started before she had broken up with Eli. She's pregnant and we're keeping the baby and raising it together," I inform them.

"That doesn't mean you guys have to get married," Dallas remarks.

"Her mom insisted but we want to, I gotta get to class," I comment and start walking to class as I hear them saying they're going to find Clare.

**(CLARE)**

I wash my mouth out and then wash my hands, how I could be so nauseas without eating anything is beyond me. When I leave the washroom I almost bump into the Torres boys and Dallas who are standing in a semi-circle around the door.

"Morning sickness?" Adam questions.

"Yes as a matter of fact, so are you three coming to the wedding?" I ask them.

"So you're really getting married?" Adam asks.

"Yes my mom didn't exactly give us much of a choice. She said we could get married to raise the baby together or she would hide me away and make me give the baby up for adoption. So yes Owen and I are getting married, we're both happy about it and it's what I want, I even have an engagement ring," I remark showing them my hand.

"That sounds like your mom," Adam says rolling his eyes.

"And you started dating before you broke up with Eli?" Drew queries.

"Yes I was worried about breaking up with Eli after last time," I reply.

"Considering he crashed his car the last time that's understandable," Drew comments.

"Eli and I were having problems since all the Asher stuff, things just got worse but I was afraid to break up with him. When Cam died things got even worse and when he broke up with me well it just never seemed like a good time to tell everyone we were dating. Then I found out I was pregnant, I was a little afraid about how Owen would react but he was thrilled, telling my mom was the hard part," I inform them. It's funny but most of this story doesn't even feel like a lie and in a lot of ways it's not.

"Who's Asher?" Drew questions and Adam's giving me a look because he knows who Asher is but not what happened.

"Dallas can tell you I need to go find Alli and Jenna before class," I reply and walk off to find my closest and really my only female friends.

I don't see them at their lockers but Jenna has parenting with me so I can invite her to the wedding in class and she'll tell Alli. I start walking to class, I only have a few minutes before class starts and I'm already feeling sick again. Suddenly my arm is grabbed from behind; I'm whirled around and slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH OWEN!" Eli yells so loud it echoes in the hall.

"Eli what are you doing?!" Adam exclaims rushing over to me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Drew growls, I guess they followed me.

"She's pregnant and you think throwing her into a wall is a good idea?" Dallas barks at him.

I'm still coughing and sort of dizzy but from the corner of my eye I see that Drew and Dallas have Eli pinned to the wall.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABY! YOU CHEATING CUNT!" Eli yells hysterically.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Dallas snarls at him.

"Adam I'm going to throw up," I whisper to my best friend and he helps me over to a trash can just in time.

"What's going on? Clare are you alright?" Miss Oh asks.

"Eli assaulted her," Drew informs her.

"Eli go see Simpson right now, do you want to go to the nurse Clare?" Miss Oh questions and I shake my head.

"No I just got the wind knocked out of me I'm okay," I respond.

"I have class with her I'll take her," Dallas speaks up.

Adam produces a water bottle from his backpack and hands it to me; I smile at him and start walking to class with Dallas.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Owen remarks when we get to our parenting class.

"Eli found out about you guys and slammed her into a wall," Dallas enlightens Owen.

Owen instantly goes into Hulk mode, he stiffens, his fists clenching, he hunches forward and starts growling a little.

"I'll smash his teeth up into his brain," Owen snarls attracting us even more attention. Owen starts to leave to do this and I grab his hand.

"He was sent to talk to Simpson," I tell Owen but he doesn't exactly calm down.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is the baby okay?" Owen questions, still stiff, with his fists clenched and angry at Eli but with concern in his voice for me and the baby, I smile and he unclenches one fist to put his hand on my belly.

"Baby?!" Jenna exclaims just as the bell rings and Miss Suave comes in.

"Yes we're pregnant and getting married on Saturday, you and Alli are invited and our parents already know Miss Suave," I inform the entire class.

"I uh…congratulations I suppose, guess this class is even more vital to you two now so let's get to it," Miss Suave says.

Today's class is about the difficulties of parenting infants and Miss Suave intentionally pairs Owen and I. After class he and Dallas walk me to math since he and Dallas both have business leadership this period.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Owen asks when we reach the door to my class.

"Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me and there isn't much of a baby to hurt yet, I'm okay," I assure him.

"I'll see you at lunch then," he says kissing my cheek.

"Just when were you going to tell me about Asher?" Adam questions.

"I wasn't, the charges were tossed out and there's nothing to be done about it, I just wanted to forget and move on," I reply as the late bell rings.

Armstrong spends half the class looking at me which means word has spread about the pregnancy and my engagement to Owen. When class is over Adam and I leave class together followed by Dave and Connor.

"Are you and Owen really getting married on Saturday?" Dave asks.

"Yes we are, and you and Connor are invited," I nod. We're all headed in the direction of our lockers to stash our books for lunch.

"If you were going to do something stupid like have sex with a guy you barely know you should have at least worn a condom," Connor blurts out.

I know Connor doesn't have a filter like most people but after Eli's attack and how worried I am about the wedding, my mom and even Bryce I just don't have the patience to be nice to Connor right now.

"We did Connor, it didn't work and I do know Owen, I'm in love with Owen," I shoot back turning around to look at Connor as I stop walking.

"Well that's good 'cause I'm in love with you too," Owen grins putting his arm around me from behind and kissing my cheek.

"You mind if Clare and I eat alone? I'm not going to try and talk her out of marrying you or anything but I do have a lot of questions," Adam requests.

"Sure, how do you feel?" Owen asks me.

"My backs a little sore but I'm okay, not that hungry though," I reply.

"Make sure she eats something," Owen says to Adam and he nods.

Adam and I stash our backpacks and walk to the parking lot; we take the car he shares with Drew and go to a deli. Adam gets a sandwich, chips, potato salad and a cookie with a drink while I get a salad and water. Then we get back in the car and drive to a park to eat.

"Okay confession time, you might be able to fool everyone else and have them believe that you cheated on Eli with Owen, including Eli, but not me. I know you better than that Clare and I know you never would have had sex with Owen and broken your abstinence vow so what's really going on?" Adam inquires.

"You can't tell another living soul as long as you live," I stipulate.

"You know a secret will never pass my lips," Adam assures me.

"You remember my date with Bryce about six weeks ago?" I ask and Adam nods.

"Bryce raped me that night, very brutally and left me in this park I'd never been to. I lost my shoes during the attack; I was bloody and bruised and had to walk home in the middle of the night. He came over the next day and told my mom I fell, made himself out to be the hero," I confess looking at my salad but not eating, Adam isn't eating anymore either.

"That's why you've been so depressed lately," Adam states and I nod.

"Bryce threatened me and after Asher I didn't want to talk anyway but I wasn't handling it. I was slowly breaking inside and it just sort of exploded Monday, I was in the ravine and I screamed. Owen found me and I just blurted it out to him. I just had to tell someone and Owen happened to be there. He helped me that day and was there for me every day after; he'd talk to me all night after my nightmares or come get me. He'd stop me from ripping my skin off every time I felt like tearing off any part of me that Bryce touched. He didn't even know me but he was just everything I needed him to be and he got me through these last few weeks. He was the first to think I might be pregnant and we went to the clinic. I was devastated when I found out I was pregnant, I felt sick and so scared Adam," I stop to take a deep breath and fight back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Clare," Adam says rubbing my back for a moment.

"Owen literally kept me from going off a cliff that day. He kept me distracted and stayed with me. I slept at Owen's that night and Tris found us in bed together the next morning. We only slept we weren't even dating he was just keeping me from doing anything stupid. After he took me home I went to confront Bryce, it was a stupid thing to do on my own but I wanted Bryce to know what he'd done. It didn't go well and Bryce threatened me into getting an abortion, once again Owen stopped me, he said we could raise the baby together and no one else would ever have to know that the baby isn't his. I've asked him over and over if he's sure and he is. We weren't going to get married until my mom pushed us into it but I had a dream about it Adam, about me and Owen being a family and having this perfect baby that never knew any father other than Owen."

"As long as you're happy then you know I'm happy for you Clare and as long as Owen's good to you then you have my blessing," Adam tells me and I smile.

"Owen's been nothing but good to me, better than good and he's going to be a great dad," I reply and Adam grins.

We go back to eating and Adam asks a few more questions, I don't eat much but I'm not hungry. Adam drives us back to school and we find Owen and the other Ice Hounds on the steps along with Drew and Bianca.

"So I guess congrats," Bianca says.

"I think we've invited everyone, we just need to pick a place now," Owen says while Bianca looks at my ring.

"How about our house?" Drew offers.

"Yeah good idea, it's a small wedding we can fit everyone," Adam nods.

"You'd better clear it with Audra although I did want to invite your parents anyway and I'd love to be married at your house if she says it's okay," I smile.

"My dad can perform the ceremony," Luke offers.

"That would be great," I respond.

"The guys want to throw me a bachelor party after the game on Friday, if it's okay with you? They did all say they'd come over Sunday to help us clean out the cottage," Owen tells me.

"Of course that's fine and thanks everyone," I reply.

"Yes bachelorette party! I'll put it together," Bianca says and I giggle a little.

"Okay sure," I shrug.

"No strippers Bianca," Owen tells her in a stern voice.

"I make no such promises," she shakes her head and he scowls at her.

"Eli got suspended but I never saw him so I still owe him a beating," Owen comments.

"Owen," I admonish taking his hand and pulling him inside, "do you really want to hurt Eli that badly?"

"For hurting you yes I do, you're going to be my wife in a few days and from here on anyone that hurts you even in the smallest way has to answer to me," Owen responds and I smile a little. "So did you mean it when you told Connor you were in love with me?" Owen asks but his voice is low so no one overhears.

I stop walking and bite my lip thinking about it a minute, "Yeah I did, I am in many ways and on many levels in love with you."

Owen gets a big grin on his face, puts one hand at the small of my back and cups my chin with the other bringing our lips together for a tender kiss.

**Update next Wednesday starting with the hockey game or the wedding.**


	6. I'll Take You Just the Way You Are

**Getting a lot of votes for what will replace He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me. It's a really close race so far between Swirling Storm Inside and Until the Moment I Found You. I'll leave the poll up until Sunday October 12****th**** so get those votes in. You can vote multiple times so vote away. Everyone remember no matter what wins all three stories will get written eventually so if your story doesn't win that doesn't mean it will never get written.**

**April I don't like replacing Clowen with Clowen and Clew with Clew because I have other ships. I prefer to replace drama with drama and fluff with fluff if you want Until the Moment I Found you to win then keep voting for it.**

**Ch. 6 I'll Take You Just the Way You Are**

**(OWEN)**

"Man I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Dallas says as we skate out onto the ice for the last game of the season.

"Yeah it's a bit of a shotgun wedding but I'm happy dude and I really love Clare," I say and blow a kiss to Clare. She's in the stands with Bianca, Clare smiles at me and blows me kiss back.

"Well you stole her from Eli which according to Drew is quite a feat," Dallas responds while we skate into the bench. I just smirk, Eli dumped her and didn't know what he had, I actually didn't steal her from Eli but Adam is the only other one that knows that.

The opposing team skates out and we stand for the national anthem and finally the game begins. Well I sit on the bench since I'm second string; I watch the game and sneak peaks at Clare while thinking about our wedding tomorrow. We're getting married at the Torres house, in the backyard and Reverend Baker is officiating. We chose not to do a maid of honor and best man but Mom did manage to coordinate gifts with the people coming.

I do get to play in the second period, I body check a few people and clear the path for Dallas and Luke to score goals. Coach let's me play for half of third period too and when I return to the bench Clare is cheering for me. We win our game and we all skate out onto the ice in celebration, hugging and high fiving as the crowd cheers for us. After much celebration in the arena we skate back to the locker room. The coaches come in and congratulate us giving us our trophy and we each get individual trophies. After showering and changing we meet the coaches at Little Miss Steaks which has been closed and reserved for our victory celebration. The coaches reserved it anyway; if we'd lost it would have been a party because we played a good season. We eat pizza and drink sodas, for a while the excitement of the game has everyone talking about the season and hockey in general. Eventually talk turns to my wedding tomorrow.

"We wanted to get you a stripper but the coaches said no way, however they did approve of this," Dallas tells me as a cake is brought out. There is a girl in a bikini on the cake, the girl looks a lot like Clare and she's in a red and black bikini for the Ice Hounds colors.

"Nice, thanks guys," I smile.

We all have some cake; Dallas takes the piece with her breasts not so surprisingly. After cake we say goodnight to the coaches and the team starts going home.

"Hang on we're not done yet," Dallas says taking my keys. I get in the passenger seat in of my car, Dallas starts driving and I notice that Luke is following us. "Coaches wouldn't let us have strippers but we can see strippers and Luke has a fake I.D. and your bachelor celebration isn't over yet," Dallas tells me.

We go to the red light district, Luke parks next to us and we go into the first club. We get stamps because we're not old enough to drink but we all get in. Sitting in a booth near the stage and watching the girl dancing on stage. We order soft drinks and Dallas purchases club money which we use to tip the dancers. When Dallas and Luke tell the dancer on stage that it's my bachelor party she goes on her knees to kiss my cheek and then leans back so I can put money in her G-string. We stay at the club for a couple of hours, Luke drives Dallas home and I get home just after two in the morning. Clare is home, the lights are off in the bedroom and I try to sneak in but she wakes up as soon as the door opens.

"Owen?!" She asks with a tone that trembles with fear, sitting up and holding her knees to her chest.

"It's just me, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I apologize sitting on the bed.

"That's okay I was only half asleep anyway," she says.

"How was your bachelorette party?" I question closing the bedroom door.

"Interesting, having Bianca, Jenna and Alli all together for three hours was…interesting. Bianca got me a stripper," she says.

"Dallas and Luke took me to a strip club," I confess as I get undressed and get in bed with her. As soon as I'm in bed she gravitates to me, wrapping my arms around her and putting her head on my chest, she's shaking just slightly and I hold her a little tighter. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did something happen?" I question stroking her back softly.

"No I don't feel sick, I just…I'm worried about tomorrow I guess," she says.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No not at all, I want to marry you, I'm just…I don't know worried about my mom and…" she pauses and then releases a breath, "never mind I think I'm just tired and making myself paranoid."

"Get to sleep Clare Edwards because tomorrow you become Clare Milligan," I remind her and she smiles against my chest.

I stroke her back for a while longer, feeling her fall asleep and I drift to sleep a couple minutes after. We wake up late the next morning; our ceremony isn't until this evening so we got to sleep in. We wake up at the same moment locking eyes with each other, Clare smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss.

"We're getting married today," Clare smiles at me.

"Yes we are," I grin, "but let's eat first, I'm pretty sure I can smell that mom has breakfast ready for us," I comment.

Clare puts my robe on and I pull on my pajamas bottoms, after a nice breakfast of pancakes with my family and making a plan for tomorrow, we shower and gather everything for the wedding before driving to the Torres house. Clare goes straight to Adam's room to get ready, it will take her a lot longer to get ready than it will take me. So while she starts getting dressed the rest of us work at getting the yard ready. There's a latticed archway with white fabric draped over it, the archway was rented along with all the chairs but the folding tables and table cloths were collected from friends and guests coming to the wedding. Drew, Dallas and I get chairs set up, Mom helps Audra with the flowers which Audra convinced a local flower shop to donate since we're on a budget. Also because we're on a budget and we had only a few days to plan the wedding is a pot luck. Simpson let us borrow hanging lamps from the school we use for dances and some colored string lights.

While Clare and I decided not to have a best man or maid of honor, or anyone else in the wedding party, she asked Adam to walk her down the aisle. Her father won't be here and she didn't feel comfortable having Glen do it, or even Jake and in her exact words Adam was the most important guy in her life aside from me. Adam changes into his suit and comes out just as Helen, Glen and Jake arrive. Helen is giving me an interesting look, I'm not sure why or what she's thinking but I understand Clare's fear last night.

"I should go get dressed the guests are starting to arrive," I say to Drew.

"Yeah, you can use my room I'll change after you just don't peak at your bride," Drew teases.

I grab my suit from inside and go up to Drew's room to put my suit on, then do my hair and Mom has to help me with my bow tie. Alli, Jenna, Connor, Dave, the Baker family, Bianca, Katie, Maya, Bo, Ingvar and a few other guys from the team are here. My family is already here as they came with us and since all our grandparents live far away we didn't invite grandparents or any other family, but my mom will send out announcements. Principal Simpson is coming with his wife and son, they're mostly coming because he's our principal but he does know Clare pretty well and me too after all the time I spent in his office. Everyone is here and everyone is dressed so we're just waiting for Clare, Adam grabs her bouquet and people sit down, music starts and I look at the doorway to the basement waiting for Clare.

She appears now, her arm linked with Adam, she holds a bouquet of lily's and red roses. She has white heels, her white dress goes to just above her knees and is three quarter sleeve, the top part is all lace and the silk dress underdress is sleeveless and stops at her mid-thigh. It's demure but also sexy, her hair is swept up, she has on simple jewelry and light makeup and she looks beautiful. I smile and she smiles back, I admit it's a little weird to be getting married to a girl that seven weeks ago I hardly knew but this is what I want and I know without a doubt that I love her. Adam walks her to me, kisses her cheek and hands her to me, I take her hand and Adam sits down. Reverend Baker starts talking, welcoming everyone to our wedding and he says a prayer.

"If anyone has just cause why Owen and Clare should not be joined let them speak now," Reverend Baker says and Clare bites her lip darting her eyes around.

"I won't let anyone stop this wedding," I assure her in a whisper and she smiles again.

No one says anything and Reverend Baker begins speaking again. I'm really only half listening as I gaze into Clare's eyes and picture our future together. I know a semi-shotgun wedding to a girl I only fell in love with a few weeks ago, and while helping her keep her sanity after a rape, and who is carrying the baby of that asshole rapist is pretty crazy, but love is insanity in itself. I envision Clare and I together throughout our lives; awaiting the birth of our first child, from the moment I stopped Clare at the clinic it became my child and only the two of us and Adam will ever know that Bryce was involved. I can see Clare graduating from Columbia, and pregnant again with another child, one that we made but is no less our child than our first. I picture family Christmases, birthdays and our anniversary, our children's first day of school and graduations. I'm so caught up in envisioning our life together I almost miss Reverend Baker asking for the ring.

"Owen Nicholas Milligan do you take Clare to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," I grin.

"Clare Diana Edwards do you take Owen to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do," she replies with a soft smile.

"Owen place the ring on Clare's finger and repeat after me," Reverend Baker says and I take the ring out of my pocket taking Clare's hand as the reverend begins speaking again. "I Owen take thee Clare," he says and I repeat it while sliding the ring onto her finger, "to be my wife and promise my love to you forevermore."

I repeat the vow and Clare looks at the ring and smiles at me, since Clare has no pockets Adam stands to hand her my ring and she takes my hand. Reverend Baker asks Clare to repeat after him while she puts the ring on my finger.

"I Clare take thee Owen, to be my husband and promise my love to you forevermore," Clare repeats with a grin and bites her lip slightly when she's slid my ring onto my finger.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. Owen and Clare as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife; I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together, as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. Owen and Clare in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Owen Milligan. You may now kiss your bride," Reverend Baker tells me.

I lock eyes with Clare; gently placing my fingers under her chin and with my arm around her waist gently caress my lips to hers in our first kiss as husband and wife.

**(CLARE)**

Owen's lips touch mine and I am his wife now, I can't say that I'm giddy with unimaginable joy to be marrying a man I am deeply in love with and have no doubts in my mind. I do love Owen, very much in fact, and I am happy to be his wife, he is a wonderful man and I am extremely lucky. However this wedding would not be happening if my mother hadn't pushed us into it, and I will probably have lingering doubts for a very long time about this rocket blast of a relationship. Not only was it a swift courtship, if you can even call it that, but we only came together because of something terrible so I do worry. I know Owen loves me and I know he means what he says but this is not his child and I'm still dealing with being raped, I worry about this lasting, about him straying, about well everything. Of course I tend to do that with everything, worry and overthink, I'm trying not to, I'm trying to enjoy my wedding and with an exhale I melt into the kiss.

Everyone cheers and blows bubbles at us, we smile and people start taking pictures. We had a very tight budget for the last minute wedding so we didn't hire a photographer or even buy disposable cameras, but in this day of cell phones and social media it isn't necessary. All our guests are taking pictures on their cell phones, naturally Audra insists on several, me and Owen together then us with his family and then us with my family. After that Veronica takes one of the two of us with the Torres family which includes Bianca and Dallas.

While we take pictures people have been moving the tables around and bringing out more folding tables so we can eat. There's a ton of food and of all kinds, after Owen and I are done with pictures we sit down to eat. Some people are eating inside because there isn't enough room out here, mostly because part of the patio has been made into the dance floor. Owen and I are in the middle of the longest table, next to him is Bianca, Drew and Dallas, and next to me Adam, Alli and Jenna. Alli almost had a heart attack when she heard about the wedding from Jenna but at least they were both super supportive. I'm very hungry but I'm trying to eat carefully so I don't get anything on my white lace dress. As people finish eating they begin to mingle or go out to the dance floor.

"I think you should have your first dance as husband and wife," Adam says when I've finished eating. Owen is throwing away our plates, not very elegant to have plastic plates at a wedding but again we had a budget, Adam is right though so I get up and walk to Owen.

"I believe my husband is supposed to get the first dance," I tell him. He grins taking my hand and spinning me around before we walk out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful," he smiles as we begin to dance.

"Thanks everyone did a good job turning the Torres yard into a place for a wedding," I reply.

"Yeah not too shabby for the budget and time we had but I think I owe you an actual wedding. Maybe for our five year anniversary, it doesn't have to be a huge production but it might be nice to have all our families there, your sister especially. Not to mention something a little fancier than plastic plates and paper wedding bells as decorations," he comments.

"If we last five years I can see celebrating with a renewal of vows ceremony but I will just be gradu…"

"Hold it!" Owen interrupts me. "If?! If? You mean you have your doubts?" Owen questions in a wounded tone as we begin dancing away from the crowd to the darkness under the trees.

"Not that you love me, or even that you want this baby but you can't blame me for having doubts Owen," I reply and he twists his face at me with an offended expression. "There's just a lot to worry about, under normal circumstances this would be hard, getting married as teenagers and raising a baby, and what we have is far from normal circumstances. I just have my doubts," I sigh.

"About me or about us?" Owen inquires.

"Both but…"

"How can you have doubts after everything?" Owen asks cutting me off.

"How can I not? You can't really tell me that eight weeks ago you were thinking about having a baby and being married with any girl and least of all me," I counter.

"No I wasn't but that doesn't change how I feel about you or the baby or what I know that I want and that's this. I thought you did too, I thought you were sure," he argues.

"I do want this and I am sure but that doesn't take away the fear or the doubt," I point out.

"Then what will?" He questions.

"Time, our life together, knowing you still love me and want to be with me when I'm huge and pregnant. Watching you when the baby is born, coming home to you every day and you being happy about it," I tell him. Our slow song ended a few minutes ago and we danced our way into a dark corner to finish talking. I look at Owen, he's silent and sullen, I didn't mean to wound him but I had to be honest. "I do love you and this is what I want," I try to assure him taking his hand and go to kiss him but he pulls away.

"So I'm going to spend the next several years living my life proving myself to you while you question everything I do," Owen responds with a bitter tone.

"No Owen that's not…" I try but he's already walking away.

I sink down in the shadows onto a planter; we may have had the shortest wedding in history and all because I couldn't keep quiet. I consider just running from my own wedding but I don't really have anywhere to go, except to Bryce. Not that I would but I'm having an emotional crisis and the thought did cross my mind.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Taunts a voice in the darkness, a voice I am all too familiar with but his mere presence here makes me jump. I leap up with a gasp backing away from Eli but only back into the fence, he steps closer to me, the only thing I can see are his green eyes and I swear they're glowing.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I inquire trying to hide the fear that I'm feeling.

"Morbid curiosity I suppose, how much can he love you if he couldn't even give a wedding with proper plates?" Eli mocks.

"We had a very small budget and a couple days to plan, anyway it's not the wedding it's the man I marrying," I shoot back trying to walk past Eli and back to the wedding but Eli grabs my arm. He pulls me to him, his arm going around my waist and he brushes the loose strands of hair from my face.

"You mean the one that just stormed off and didn't want to spend his life with you in doubt," Eli whispers against my skin with an almost gloating tone. "He doesn't love you Clare, he never will."

"You don't know anything Eli, Owen is a hundred times the man you are now let me go," I assert in a firm voice struggling in his arms but he's rather strong.

"You cheated on me and you're carrying his child, you had sex with him for no reason while dating me. You are a terrible person, you are dead to me and I will make sure I do everything possible to make sure you two are miserable because you are a worthless cheating cunt," Eli's venomous words bite into me and make me shiver, tears form at the corners of my eyes. Eli spins me around so that I'm still in his arms but now I can see the evil scornful smirk on his lips. "Oh and congratulations on the wedding, one last kiss for old times sake."

Before I can stop him Eli crashes his lips to mine, I try to push him away but he's holding me firm. I struggle in his grasp before I'm pulled away, by someone strong but it's not Owen.

"You were not invited Eli get away from her, she's Owen's wife now you lost get over it," Drew barks at him.

"We'll see about that," Eli says and then disappears back into the darkness.

"Well that was creepy," Drew remarks. Now that Eli's gone and I'm in Drew's arms instead I shatter, I begin shaking and tears roll down my cheeks. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What do you need?" Drew questions rapidly.

"To go home," I reply answering only the last question.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure people will notice if you slip out of your own wedding," Drew responds turning me so he can wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Where's Owen?" I ask honestly a little afraid that he already slipped out.

"He went inside to use the washroom and now he's talking to Dallas and Luke. I came over to toss mine and Bianca's plates and heard Eli's voice so I knew there was trouble but figured it was better not to make a scene, besides I can deal with Eli alone," Drew says.

"You always like to play the hero;" I smile a little, "Eli was whispering how'd you know it was him?"

"Eli's been over here a lot, come we should get you back to your wedding," Drew says.

"I've been crying, I don't want people to see they'll think I didn't want to marry Owen or something," I shake my head.

"Okay come on I'll sneak you around to the front," Drew replies taking my hand.

We go through a gate I didn't know was there and into his neighbor's yard taking the long way around to the front door. Drew says he'll tell everyone I'm freshening up and will be out soon, I also make him promise not to say anything about Eli as that will surely ruin things. Since the festivities are confined to the yard and basement no one is on the ground level. Going upstairs to the washroom Adam and Drew share I splash some water on my face, dry it and then start reapplying my makeup. I'm just reapplying my mascara when a face appears in the mirror, but it's Owen's face and I'm not afraid. He has his hands in his pockets; he's looking down with a remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. I set my mascara wand down and turn to look at him. "I was hurt by what you said and I wasn't exactly thinking about what you're going through. You're still dealing with being raped, and now you're pregnant and being forced to marry a guy you barely know. I realize how scary that must be for you and how that would make you worry," Owen tells me and I give him a grateful smile. Walking over I take his hand, interlacing our fingers and joining our rings, my other hand grips his jacket and I pull him into a gentle kiss.

"I wasn't forced to be with you, I want to be with you and I do love you, I fall in love with you a little more each day. Yes if my mother hadn't forced us to marry then we wouldn't be but that doesn't change how I feel. My doubts and fears aren't because of anything you've done, Owen you've been incredible, you've gone above and beyond what most anyone would do. With everything, and just who I am, I can't help but go through all the what ifs and cause myself to worry. You won't have to prove yourself to me every day because you already have, and I won't be questioning every little thing you do. These fears and worries and doubts are my own and I have to prove to myself that they're needless. I am happy, you make me happy and I can't wait to start our lives together," I assure him and he smiles kissing me again.

"Why are you up here reapplying your makeup anyway? It took me forever to find you," he comments.

"I cried some of it off and didn't want anyone to know I'd been crying."

"Sorry," Owen apologizes again scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually most of the crying wasn't brought on by our argument, although that has to be a record, having our first martial fight at the wedding. We really don't do anything slow," I remark. We're back on ground level now and Owen stops me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I told you it will be the first time we make love," Owen says and I grin. "So if you weren't crying because of our fight then what was it?"

"I'll tell you later," I reply trying to walk through the kitchen to get to the stairs but he doesn't let go. "I don't want to tell you now and have the wedding ruined I promise I will tell you at home tonight," I insist.

"You're lucky it's time for cake," he grumbles.

We leave through the kitchen going down the cement stairs; we got the cake for cheap because it was ordered for another wedding that was called off. The bakery covered the other couples names with more frosting and piped ours on. We cut the cake together and feed each other a bite, Audra takes over cutting the cake and we sit down to eat ours. We finish and Owen asks for another dance when the slow song comes on so we go out to the dance floor. After dancing with Owen I dance with Adam and then Owen's dad. Since most people are coming over early to help us clean out the cottage we end the wedding at ten. Alli and Jenna take us home and help us bring in our gifts before they leave, Owen's parents stayed behind to help clean up and Tris is sleeping at Maya's tonight. Owen sits on his bed, well our bed, and pulls me onto his lap.

"I love you wife," he says almost in a whisper and gives me a tender kiss.

"I love you husband," I smile back when our lips detach.

"So why were you crying," Owen inquires.

"First promise me that you'll stay with my all night," I assert and he narrows his eyes at me.

"I promise," he says somewhat reluctantly.

"Eli was there, he'd probably been there a while, snuck in and stayed in the dark," I tell Owen and he stiffens up.

"What could he possibly want?" Owen growls.

"To threaten me, us really," I say and Owen swiftly places me on the bed as he leaps up.

"I'm going to kill him; fucking emo punk comes to my wedding and threatens my wife!"

"Owen," I jump up grabbing his hand, "you promised to stay all night with me remember? Besides beating up Eli will only get you in trouble and provoke him."

Owen growls for a second and then relaxes just slightly; he sits on the bed again interlacing our fingers.

"What did he say?"

"He's angry that I cheated on him, that I'm pregnant with a baby he thinks is yours. He called me some hurtful things and promised to make our lives miserable. He scared me but it also hurt that he doesn't know me well enough to know that I'd never cheat," I sigh and Owen kisses the top of my head.

"I won't let him hurt you, if he tries anything I will kill him," Owen assures me. "Why don't we open our gifts," Owen suggests after a silent minute.

"Sure, although we pretty much know what everything is," I point out. I lean down and pick up a box looking at the tag, "This one's from the team."

"Uh let's open another one," Owen says trying to take the box from me.

"Why?" I inquire ripping off the paper and opening the box; as soon as I see the contents my cheeks go red. It's a sex kit, a rather adventurous sex kit actually, besides lube, massage oil and scented candles there's handcuffs, two sizes of vibrators, a string of beads, an ostrich feather, something called body chocolate and something that looks like a finger puppet with no face and only little bristles. "There's no condoms," I remark slowly really just in shock over the contents and trying to guess what most of this is even for.

"You're already pregnant we don't exactly need birth control," Owen laughs lightly.

"Right," I nod feeling tears at my eyes again I set the box down and jump up trying to run out of the room. Owen is a lot faster though and he gets in front of me wrapping his arms to keep me from running out.

"Clare they think we've been having sex for weeks, no one else knows, just Adam. I'll throw it all away," he says but I shake my head.

"I'm a bad wife," I wail but lean against his chest.

Owen picks me up sitting me back on the bed and in his lap again, "You've been my wife for about four hours you have nothing to base that assumption on."

"It's our wedding night; we should be having sex but I c…"

"Stop," Owen says in a firm but gentle tone cutting me off, "you were raped, brutally raped. I know that, I knew that getting into this and it doesn't change anything. I told you that when you are ready it will be incredible, and when you are ready we will go slow and I can wait. Don't worry about it, you have more than enough to stress over as it is. I'll wait until you're ready because you are worth waiting for."

I stop crying with a very blissful and honored grin on my lips, "I love you Owen Milligan."

"That should be I love you husband," he corrects me and I giggle slightly.

"I love you husband," I reply and catch his lips for softly grateful and passionate kiss.

"I love you wife, now why don't we open the rest of these gifts," he says handing me another box.

I smile at my husband, he kisses my hand and we open this gift together.

**Update next Wednesday with a little more of the wedding night and getting their wedding home cleaned up the next day.**


	7. Take you far away from Trouble My Love

**You know I love all my readers even the passionate ones but not when you guys are rude. I put up the poll to let you guys choose what story will go up next but since you guys can't seem to keep from sending rude comments I will no longer be doing polls. Seriously guys I don't need the rudeness, if you really want one of the stories to win and you want to tell me that then great tell me that I don't need to know why you don't want the other to win. At this point I honestly feel like taking down the poll and not putting up a new story until January, one that I choose.**

**Not everyone is going to be happy it's an impossibility, some people really like Clowen others don't. Some people love Falling Faster and some of my readers hate that story, everyone has differing opinions and things they like, great that's what makes us who we are but starting a comment with "For the love of God not another Clowen story!" is just rude! Did you really think I'd read that and go "Oh you're right I'm so over Clowen I don't care if it wins I just won't write it." Come on people I know you are all generally good intelligent people so maybe think before you type.**

**I do this because I like to, I write what I see and even I'm not crazy about all my stories because I do a lot of requests I'm not necessarily into. I'm not getting paid for this, I don't get anything for having readers, I was writing fan fiction forever only I didn't start publishing until I came on here because I found a lack of good stories. I have 81 now and they won't all be fantastic or original, they won't all be interesting to everyone. Some will be too intense for some people, others will be boring or a ship they don't like or just a story they can't get into and that's fine.**

**I am not the only author on the site; there are thousands of other things to read no one is any way obligated to read my stuff. You have constructive criticism then fine all authors are criticized just don't be rude it really isn't that hard, phrase things in a non-confrontational non-egotistical way.**

**I hate doing this because I really do love my readers and appreciate that you take the time to read my things. Most of you are very nice and you have lots of great ideas and I love talking with you. Thank you all for reading and sharing in my passion.**

**The poll comes down on Sunday, whatever wins will replace He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me. Whatever comes in second will replace whatever story ends next. If the story you wanted didn't win I'm sorry it will get published soon but I don't need to hear that you're not going to read because your story lost.**

**Ch.7 Take you far away from Trouble My Love**

**(OWEN)**

Clare's still crying and it makes her lips salty but I don't care. She pulls out of the kiss after a moment; she's got a grateful and happy yet sad smile. I smile at her, wiping away her tears and looking at the box of stuff we got from the team, I take her from my lap setting her on the bed and picking up the box.

"I'll go toss this stuff," I tell her turning toward the door but she catches my arm.

"Wait, don't throw it away," she says and I cock an eyebrow at her. "I'm not ready to have sex right now but one day I will and we should probably hang on to some of that stuff. Although I don't know what most of that stuff is even for," she says and her cheeks go a little red, "but the massage oil, candles and even the lube would probably be good to keep. Maybe even the vibrators," she says slowly biting her lip at the end, "I don't really know what the other stuff is for. Definitely get rid of the handcuffs though, after Bryce I'm sure that I will never want to be restrained during sex."

She looks down and her eyes fill with tears again, I put my arm around her and take the handcuffs out of the box. She looks at me and wipes away her tears.

"You know I'll get rid of them if that's what you want but I would never handcuff you or restrain you against your will. You could handcuff me if you wanted though," I tell her and she bites her lip again rolling her lip between her teeth.

"I guess maybe that would be okay, you can hang onto them. Uh what is the rest of this stuff for?" She asks me somewhat nervously picking the feather up from the box. "What do you use a feather for during sex?"

"Lie back and close your eyes," I tell her. She looks at me and bites her lip again but with apprehension in her eyes this time. "You know I won't hurt you right?"

Clare nods her head but she's still chewing her lip, she takes my hand and I squeeze it so she knows it's me. Slowly she lies down and closes her eyes, I'm careful not to hover over her or touch her in any other way but keep squeezing her hand. Her dress covers her belly and I don't want to start lifting her skirt because it will probably just bring up memories of Bryce. So I kiss the nape of her neck and I hear a breath hitching in her throat, I squeeze her hand again to remind her that it's just me and lightly tickle the feather over the spot that I just kissed. Clare makes a noise that's almost a moan, she releases her lip a little and her eyes open locking onto mine.

"Oh that's what it's for," she says.

"Yep for tickling over your skin during foreplay," I smile putting the feather down and pulling her back to a sitting position.

"Okay so what is body chocolate for?" She questions.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I put it on your naked body or you put it on mine and then we eat it off," I tell her.

"Oh, that sounds umm…" she pauses searching for the right word.

"We don't have to use it, we don't have to use any of this and I know you probably won't be ready for anything sexual for a long time it's okay. Don't be afraid to talk to me about it though," I assert and she smiles.

"I know and I love you for that, truth is right now I just don't know what I like. The chocolate sounds interesting but scary too but hang onto it; for now anyway. I don't think I should really make decisions on this stuff right now when the rape is still so fresh. Except for the handcuffs, if we use them I'll handcuff you but I trust you and I love you for being so understanding and patient," she says with a big smile before putting her lips on mine.

"So any other questions?" I ask when we break from the kiss.

"Yeah what are these?" She inquires picking up the purple anal beads.

"Anal beads," I reply.

"Those you can throw out," she says dropping them in my lap. I take them and toss them in my trashcan, Clare smiles and kisses me again. "Okay I know what the vibrators are for but what's the finger puppet thing?" She queries.

"It's a clitoral vibrator," I respond taking it and placing it on my finger and turning on. "I put it on my finger, turn it on and put it on your clit," I say touching it gently to her cheek so she feels the vibrations.

"Have you used all this stuff before? I thought Anya was the only girl you had sex with and I only know that because she told the whole school on accident but I never really thought of your life before a…" I cut off her slightly hysterical babbling by kissing her and she takes a breath.

"I lost my virginity to Anya last year, she is the only girl I've ever had sex with but I did have sexual experiences with other girls. I'm a guy Clare, a guy that plays a lot of sports and when guys are in a locker room all filled with testosterone and the smell of our sweat we talk, mostly about girls and sex," I enlighten her.

"So when guys are all half naked in an enclosed space after a lot of physical activity in some sport, and you're all sweating and smelling each other's scent you talk about girls and sex," she responds slowly with her eyebrows squeezed together.

"Yep," I nod.

"Guys are so weird," she says shaking her head. "So you'll talk about me then?" She asks.

"No of course not," I respond.

"Owen you have to, like you said everyone thinks we've been having sex for months and now we're married. If you don't talk they'll know something's up, you'll have to make up some stories just don't give too many details," she says.

"I can do that, why don't we change for bed and then open the rest of our gifts," I suggest.

"Sounds great," she smiles and I stand up grabbing a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms from the closet. "Owen," she speaks shyly when I'm about to open the bedroom door and go out to the washroom to get ready for bed.

"What is it?" I ask turning back to her. She's got her hands clasped together and she's looking down at them.

"Can I see?" She requests looking up at me now. "Will you get undressed in here so that I can see you, all of you? I've never seen before, I mean not on a real person just pictures in class and stuff," she's telling me in a timid voice that's laced with shame. She's looking down at her hands again and wringing them together. "I didn't see Bryce, it was too dark, I could barely see his eyes and all I felt was pain. But I've felt you…sort of because I've been in your arms before and I'd like to see you, plus you know we're married now so I should see right? I'm not sure how I'll react though, I didn't see Bryce but I…" she pauses biting her lip and I can see a tear crawling down her cheek. I walk over kneeling in front of her and putting my hands over hers, she locks her eyes with mine and smiles a little and lets out a breath, "I'd like to see you if it's okay just umm don't take it personally if I react badly."

"It's more than okay," I tell her giving her a tender kiss, "and if you burst into tears I won't be thrilled but I'll try not to take it personal."

She gives me an appreciative and loving smile as I stand up. I take a few steps back from her and take off my suit jacket setting it on the back of my desk chair. Then my bowtie and belt come off, my shoes and socks, Clare watches me but I'm not even naked yet and she's seen more than this. She still looks a little apprehensive but she's watching me with a curiosity and almost a relief in her eyes. I take off my shirt next, I admit it's a little weird having a girl watching me so intently as I undress, never been on display before as I was undressing. If it makes her more comfortable then I don't mind, keeping her happy, safe and at ease is my number one priority from now on. My pants come off and now I'm down to my boxers, this is the part she hasn't seen. I start pulling them down and bend over to get them off and when I stand I'm totally nude and entirely on display for her. She looks at me, her eyes looking over my entire body but focusing mostly on the one thing she's never seen in person. Rolling her lower lip between her teeth as she watches it grow a little because yes even standing her on display is turning me on, the longer she's silent and just watching though the more awkward it feels. So I start flexing, taking poses like I'm a body builder and she giggles.

"You can go get ready for bed," she says getting up and crossing the room to me to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "Thank you for that and for making me smile, you always know how."

"Anytime beautiful wife," I grin.

I put my boxers and pajama bottoms on, telling Clare I'm going to brush my teeth, which I am but now I'm horny so I take care of that first. When I return to the bedroom she's in her pajamas, she brushes her teeth and I stack all the presents on the bed. We sit on the bed together and open the remaining gifts, it's nothing that's particularly exciting but it's all stuff we need. Pots and pans, dishes, silverware, towels, placemats and even things like soap and sponges because we need those too. We also get some gift cards so we can go pick up other stuff we might need. After cleaning up all the paper and putting all the gifts on the floor for now we go to bed.

Clare gets under the covers and turns on her side facing me, I lie on my back thinking she'll just fall asleep like that but after a couple of minutes she moves into my arms. I kiss the top of her head and hold her a little tighter, her fingertips brush softly over my chest, her light breaths drift over my arm.

"I love you Owen, I really do and I'm grateful that I have you, that we have you," she says in a soft voice and I feel her putting her hand on her stomach.

"I love you Clare, now get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow," I tell her.

She nods and yawns, a few minutes later I feel her falling asleep. I should be sleeping too but knowing that Eli crashed our wedding, was lurking in a dark corner watching us, and that he threatened her has me worried and angry. My fear about how far Eli will go and my ire that he would come to the wedding and threaten Clare keeps me awake for a long time before I finally succumb to exhaustion.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up to the alarm, sitting up with a yawn and Owen's eyes open. He sits up kissing my shoulder and I smile. Owen's touch is so comforting and calming to me, he's always light and gentle but it's more than that, I know I'm safe with him, I know he respects me and I know he loves me, and I know I love him.

"Good morning gorgeous wife," he says with a voice cracked by sleep.

"Good morning, we should get dressed and eat some breakfast there's a lot to do," I point out.

We get out of bed and dress quickly in jeans and t-shirts, Owen's parents are awake and his mom makes us a hearty breakfast. We're still finishing when the doorbell rings, Nick answers it letting in the entire Torres family including Dallas and Bianca.

"So how was the wedding night?" Dallas asks Owen when the parents have gone out to the backyard.

"Amazing just like my wife," Owen replies and I smile at him kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get my shoes on," I tell Owen standing up and putting my plate in the sink. I walk back to the bedroom and Adam follows me, sitting on the bed while I put on my shoes.

"Did you guys actually do anything last night?" Adam questions but keeps his voice low.

"No, just opened gifts but we have to tell people something, they think we've been having sex and if they find out it's a lie they'll know something else is going on," I tell Adam.

"True, I heard Eli was there last night and he kissed you," Adam comments.

I have my shoes back on now and we go out back, the adults are talking about renting a truck and that some of this will need to be taken to the dump. Adam and I sit on the swing while we wait for Owen and the others to come out and everyone else to arrive.

"He also threatened me because he thinks I cheated on him. I know that if he knew I didn't cheat on him then he'd want to know what really happened but it still hurts that he thinks I would cheat on him. He should know me better than that, shouldn't he?" I ask Adam.

"Yeah probably and I think a part of him probably does know that you wouldn't cheat on him. It's probably easier for him to believe that you're the bad guy than take responsibility for his part in things though. We'll keep an eye on Eli and I'm pretty sure if Eli attempts to get near you again Owen will kill him," Adam remarks.

"Damn right I will," Owen says coming out with Drew, Dallas and Bianca.

Others are starting to arrive, Luke and Becky first, then Jake, Katie, Maya and Tris, Alli, Jenna and within a few minutes the rest of the team. Nick unlocks the door on the cottage, we can walk in a couple of feet and then there are boxes and stuff everywhere. Audra takes charge and we start clearing stuff out, after four hours we've managed to get everything out of the small living room/dining room area and a portion of the kitchen. Everyone is also starving so Veronica sends me and Adam to the store to get sandwich stuff and sides for lunch. We get a few different kinds of meat and three loaves of bread; I get a large tub of potato salad from the deli counter.

"I'll go pick out some soft drinks and juice if you want to grab chips and then we can grab lettuce and other veggies," I suggest to Adam.

"Sounds good I'll meet you in the soda aisle," he grins running off to get chips.

I push the cart down to the water and soft drinks aisle, I know what most people drink but I'm not too sure about most of the Ice Hounds so I grab what I know people like. I decide it's easiest just to get three 12 packs so I grab a box of root beer put it in the cart and see someone out of the corner of my eye. I look over and clench my jaw when I see that it's Bryce and he has no business being in a grocery store in Riverdale.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I saw the wedding announcement," Bryce tells me showing me his phone. He's on the Toronto Sun website and there's a picture of me and Owen from last night and underneath it simply says our names and that we were married yesterday. "I take it you're turning down my proposal," Bryce remarks.

"What proposal? Kill the baby or live with you like a slave, let my child become a sociopath like you?! Go to hell," I respond with a tight jaw but keeping my voice low, I look up and down the aisle, when I'm sure no one else is in the aisle I spit in his face.

Bryce glares at me as his face goes red with anger and he grabs my arm, "I will not let another guy have what's mine."

"I was never yours, neither was the child. I went out with you to make Owen jealous and you raped me but the child is his ask anyone," I tell him with an almost gloating smile as I watch his expression.

"Get away from her!" Adam demands coming over with his arms full of chip bags, he drops them in the cart and pushes Bryce away from her. "Stay away from her or we'll come after you, your money doesn't scare me and it doesn't scare her husband. Now I suggest you leave before I call the cops and tell them you assaulted her. You might have lawyers but the store has security cameras and they'll show you grabbing her arm," Adam points out.

Bryce looks up, growls a little and releases my arm, shoving me away from him. Adam puts his arm around me and looks at my arm, there's a small red mark but it won't bruise I don't think.

"Thanks," I tell Adam letting out a breath.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I think so, he's just like Eli you know, he wanted nothing to do with me until he found out I was with someone else," I comment.

"I'm pretty sure that's an almost universal trait among males, it's like a prehistoric territorial instinct," Adam says.

"Yeah well I hate it," I respond.

"Come on lets grab the rest of the stuff and get back but you should tell Owen when we get back," he tells me and I nod.

We grab two more boxes of soda, a jar of juice and then lots of produce, we check out using Veronica's debit card that she gave me. When we get home Dallas and Drew help us take everything inside. Audra calls everyone inside to wash up and I grab Owen by the hand when he comes inside. Since I'm certain he's going to yell I take him out to the cottage, they've cleaned out nearly the entire kitchen now and I lean against the counter.

"What's wrong?" Owen asks.

"Bryce was at the grocery store he waited until I was alone a…"

"THAT FUCKER IS STALKING YOU NOW!" Owen snarls punching a cupboard door; it's old and falls off onto the counter.

"He saw our wedding announcement, he has personal security and it said your name it wouldn't have been too hard for him to figure out where you live and follow us. He said he wasn't going to let someone else have what was his, I told him I was never his and the baby is yours, then I told him to go to hell and spit in his face, then Adam came and told him to stay away from me," I inform Owen.

"I'll kill him if he comes near you and he'll never find out the child isn't mine. We can tell him you were scared and you went to him for money before coming to me. Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you?" Owen asks putting his arm around me.

"He grabbed my arm but I'm okay and all he said was he wasn't going to let some other man have what was his. I'm okay but I thought you should know right away," I tell Owen.

"Let's go eat some lunch, you are eating for two now," Owen comments. He gives me a tenderly loving kiss and we go join everyone else in the house, washing up before we start making sandwiches.

"Everything okay?" Bianca inquires.

"Yeah just showing Clare the progress we made," Owen replies.

To keep the mess down we all eat outside and then get back to work, Audra orders pizza for dinner and we work until after ten getting the cottage cleared out. All the stuff is out but it needs a lot of cleaning and fixing up still, none the less we made a lot progress. There's still some boxes and tubs for Owen's family to go through but they can start on that this week. By the time everyone is gone I'm exhausted but I very much need a shower. I shower and when I get back to the bedroom Owen's in bed playing on his phone. I didn't bring pajamas into the washroom and even though the light is off Owen's phone still makes a lot of light.

"Umm could you turn off your phone and close your eyes please," I request when I've grabbed pajamas from the dresser. Owen doesn't say a word simply turns off his phone setting it on the nightstand. It's actually too dark to see if Owen has his eyes closed but I trust that he does. I change quickly and crawl into bed very ready for sleep. "Thanks," I tell him kissing his cheek when I'm in bed. He didn't shower so I can still smell his sweat, it's musky and sweet, I like the smell and it's comforting in a way.

"No problem get some sleep we have school tomorrow," Owen says. I yawn and fall asleep almost as soon as my head has hit the pillow.

…"_I'll make your life miserable Clare," Eli's voice taunts from the other end of the dark school hallway. "I'm going to make it miserable because you're a miserable cheating slut and I won't let you be happy," he says advancing on me and I back up into the darkness. I run into someone else, their arms come around me but it's not Owen and I scream. "Go away you filthy little person, Clare is mine, that's my baby I will make sure it's raised to be like me." Bryce laughs and we're swallowed by the dark, then a light comes on and we're in his mansion, in his room and I'm strapped to a chair. "You'll stay right there until you give birth to my child, you're mine"…_

I jolt awake sitting up with a gasp and wiping the tears from my face. Someone tries to hold me but in my half-awake state I don't realize that it's Owen and I push him away with a gasp. My sleep addled mind tells me it's Bryce and I start fighting thinking I'm still a prisoner in his room.

"Clare, wife it's me," Owen says in a firm but gentle voice. Suddenly I realize where I am, I turn into Owen and he wraps me in his arms, I'm shaking but not crying and just cling to his chest. "It's okay your safe I have you," Owen assures me and I nod against his chest. "Was it a nightmare about the rape?" Owen asks and I shake my head looking up at him.

"It was about Bryce, Eli too but mostly Bryce. He was keeping me, holding me in his room. Owen what if Bryce doesn't believe me and he comes after us? His family is rich and powerful they could do hurt you, your family. What if he tries to take the baby?"

I'm getting anxious, I start shaking and tearing up thinking about what Bryce might do to Owen and his family if they wanted. The horrible possibilities are chilling and I cling to Owen just thinking about them.

"I won't let him hurt you or take our child, if Bryce tries anything or his family then we'll deal with it together," he tells me before taking my chin and giving me a soft but passionate and loving kiss.

I'm still quite worried about Bryce and Eli too, but I know Owen will be with me and here for me no matter what.

**Hey look I didn't end with a cliffhanger! Update next Wednesday either starting the next day at school or jumping a couple of days to Clare's first prenatal.**


	8. I am Broken like an Arrow

**Violet Pistol 99 I replied again.**

**Ch. 8 I am Broken like an Arrow**

**(CLARE)**

Owen parks at the school Monday morning and Tris gets right out of the car to walk inside. I start to get out but Owen lightly grabs my arm pulling me to sit down again.

"You've had a nervous look on your face the entire drive here are you going to tell me what's up?" He says.

"Guess I'm just a little nervous going back to school as Mrs. Owen Milligan. I know everyone already knew we were getting married I just don't really want to face the looks and the whispering," I admit.

"I can beat up everyone that looks at you," Owen offers only in partial jest.

"No it's okay, I can face it, I'll have you with me and Adam of course," I reply kissing his cheek.

"And Drew, Bianca, the Ice Hounds, hopefully Alli, Jenna and your friends too, you're not alone Clare, not for any of this," Owen reminds me.

"I know," I nod and place a tender chaste kiss on his lips before getting out of the car.

Owen follows me out, we grab our backpacks and he puts an arm around me. The whispers and pointing start even before we get to the steps, although surprisingly to me a few people that we're acquaintances with congratulate us on the wedding and the baby. A few guys from the football team chide him for being married and a teen dad but it's not malicious it's just guys being guys. Owen walks with me to my locker and then I follow him to his where I also find the Torres brothers, Dallas and Bianca. After getting out books Owen, Dallas and I walk to our first class, which is parenting conveniently enough. We're learning about toddler development, as the teachers talking I'm trying to picture the baby I'm carrying as a toddler.

First I picture a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes but then I realize it's just as likely that he'll look like Bryce. So the boy's features change to be dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, not dark blue like Bryce's but like Owen's. When the teacher begins talking about toddlers throwing temper tantrums the picture in my head turns again to a demon child with far too much of his bio-dad's temperament. I shake the picture away and picture a girl now, a sweet innocent girl with long curly light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She looks like me when I was young only her eyes are darker but then I picture her growing up and being raped. My chest gets tight with fear and anxiety, without realizing it I grab onto Owen's hand.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah," I nod forcing the pictures from my mind but I don't let go of his hand. I do pay attention for the rest of class however.

Owen and Dallas walk me to math and Owen gives me a soft kiss at the door. Math is pretty easy, I don't picture my child and I have Adam to distract me. At lunch we meet Owen, Dallas, Drew and Bianca on the steps to eat.

"So we know you still have a lot to do to clean out the cottage and get it ready so we'll all be over this weekend again," Bianca tells us.

"Thanks," Owen and I say together.

"Married two days and they're already thinking the same way," Dallas comments shaking his head and I giggle a little.

I didn't eat too much but I had morning sickness this morning so eating a little is better than not eating at all. Owen got me a bagel and some fruit from the caf and I ate about half of it. After I eat I excuse myself to walk to the washroom and Owen thinks I'm going to be sick again so I assure him I only have to pee. Still when I get out of the washroom he's leaning against the wall.

"What happened in parenting class?" Owen questions putting his arm around me when I go to him, I look around the hall but there are too many people here. Owen realizes I don't want to talk about it here and we walk down the hall. When he finds an open classroom we go in and he locks the door behind us. We're in the Geography classroom and I hop onto a desk, Owen stands in front of me, my legs are open a little, my hands folded between them and I look down at my swinging legs. Owen gently places one hand on my knee and with the other gently tips my chin up to meet his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He urges and I nod.

"I was picturing the…our child or trying to anyway, picturing he or she as a toddler but they both came out badly. When I pictured a boy he was too much like Bryce and when I pictured a girl I became overwhelmed with fear that she'd be attacked," I confess.

Owen puts his arm around me hugging me tightly, "Bryce may have donated the sperm but I'm going to be this child's father. We won't let the child turn out like Bryce because we will raise him right. We won't spoil him or make him believe he can have anything he wants. I'll teach him to treat women and how to respect them. And if it's a girl you know I will do everything in my power to keep her from getting hurt. We can't control everything but if she is hurt like you were, and Darcy was then we will help her. We can teach her to be cautious and look for warning signs and we won't let her date any rich spoiled jerks."

"I know I'm sorry I just can't seem to shake this…" I pause biting my lip and looking away again as I try to find the best word to describe what I've been feeling, "this anxiety and anger that just won't go away. I know I have you, I know you'll protect me and our child and I keep telling myself that but this feeling just won't go away."

"Sweetness you were brutally raped, you've only ever talked to me about it, and told Adam. Of course you have lingering fear and anxiety, I still have that info the clinic gave me on rape support," Owen says.

"No I just couldn't talk to someone face to face, I feel like too many people know already. Besides I don't want to compare my stories to other people I don't want to hear their stories. I want to take my anger out on Bryce but last time I tried that it didn't turn out so well."

"Yeah and you are never going back to that place alone," he asserts kissing my forehead. "There's a rape support hotline you can call it's entirely anonymous you don't have to even give them your name, you' won't be in a room with them or other rape victims but I do think you need to talk to someone besides me," Owen insists.

"Okay I'll call them tonight I guess it's worth a try," I nod. Owen smiles as kisses my nose, I hop off the desk and we start to walk out again but as I reply our conversation in my head something occurs to me and I stop him from opening the door. "You called me Sweetness," I point out.

"I did? Yeah I guess I did well now it's your pet name, Sweetness it works your lips are sweet, and so is your personality, usually," Owen teases and I pinch his side. He just grins and takes the opportunity to kiss me.

After Bryce I thought I'd never want to touch another man, never want to kiss him or feel them touch me but with Owen I almost always want him to touch me. Not that I'm ready for sex or anything even close but I love when he holds me, especially when we're in bed together even though we aren't wearing much. I love when he kisses me, even when he caresses my skin, sometimes he absentmindedly strokes my arm or hand and there's something very comforting about it.

We have a spare after lunch so we stay outside and start doing homework once lunch is over. At least until I feel like we're being watched, I look around the yard, there's a few other kids out here also on their spare period but none are looking at us. Eli's currently in drama production so he's not watching us but I can't shake the feeling that someone is. I turn to look at the parking lot and Owen looks up at me.

"You okay?" He inquires.

"Can we go inside, I'm probably just being paranoid but I feel like we're being watched," I tell him.

Owen tenses up and looks around but he doesn't see anyone either, "C'mon we'll go study in the memorial garden."

Owen stands up and grabs our books and we go inside, I don't feel like we're being watched anymore but I'm still convinced someone was watching us outside. We finish our parenting homework and I get nearly done with math by the time the bell rings for last period. Owen and I visit our lockers, he puts his backpack in since he has auto shop next and won't need it, I grab my broadcast and print production book and he walks me to class.

"I'll meet you on the steps after school," he says kissing me at the door and I smile at him.

Adam's already in class and he's talking to Bianca, I sit down and they greet me. Luke, Bo and Ingvar come in a minute later sitting on the other side of me. The teacher has the projection screen down and the projector running, the door is closed and the room is soon full of kids.

"Am I having some pregnancy symptom or is it actually really hot in here?" I question to know one in particular.

"The air conditioning broke so it is actually hot in here although you do look pretty flushed," Bianca remarks.

"I'm going to get some water," I announce as the teacher turns out the lights.

"Hurry back Miss Edwards," the teacher tells me as I get up.

"I will and it's Mrs. Milligan now," I remind him.

"Of course," the teacher responds.

I take a few steps, having to go around Luke and the hockey twins, the heat seems to be getting worse and I feel really dizzy. The room starts to blur and move in a way I know it shouldn't. I stop walking; put my head down and my hand on someone's shoulder, Bo or Ingvar's I believe.

"Clare are you okay?" Luke asks I try to nod but I'm not sure I manage to and then everything goes black and I hear a bunch of talking and noises. When I open my eyes again I feel weird, light headed and like I'm floating, I realize someone is holding me and instinctively my arms go around his neck. My eyes focus and I realize it's Bo, or maybe Ingvar I really can't tell them apart.

"What happened?" I question and notice that the entire class is gathered around me.

"You fainted," Adam says and I hear how worried he is.

"Yeah it's a good thing Bo has really fast reflexes," Luke says.

"Take her to the nurse and then come back," the teacher instructs.

"I'm okay," I try and protest and I really do feel better now.

"You still need to see the nurse," the teacher insists.

"You can put me down again I can walk," I tell Bo when we're out of the classroom.

"If you pass out again Owen will kill me," he says and his thick accent is amusing to me, maybe I am still lightheaded.

Bo takes me to the nurse's office and tells her I fainted in class then he leaves to go back to class. She knows I'm pregnant and says I probably just got overheated; she still makes me lie down for twenty minutes with an ice pack on my head and has me drink a lot of water.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispers when I get back to class, they're still watching the movie the teacher put on.

"The nurse said I probably got overheated, she said it was common with pregnant woman but it also wasn't good for pregnant women. She gave me lots of water and made me lie down with an ice pack on my head," I inform him.

"And you're telling Owen as soon as you see him right?" Adam urges.

"Yes I'll tell Owen right after class," I assure Adam.

I'm hot for the rest of class but Luke, Bo, Ingvar, Adam and Bianca make paper fans and help cool me off. When class gets out they all walk with me to my locker and stay with me on the front steps while we wait for Owen.

"What's he doing here?" Adam asks nodding to the street and I see Bryce there sitting on the hood of black convertible I haven't seen before.

"Who is he?" Luke questions, standing a little taller because he heard the animosity in Adam's voice when he alerted me to Bryce's presence and so Luke's protective instinct kicked in.

"No one just ignore him," I reply turning my back but I also hide myself behind the really tall twins. Now that I'm facing away from the street I'm facing toward the doors and I see Eli come out. He smirks at me and walk over, Adam puts his arm around my shoulder and Bianca stands next to me.

"Where's the husband? Have another fight or is he loaning you out to the rest of the hockey team?" Eli smirks.

I open my mouth to respond but Bianca beats me to it by punching Eli in the face.

"Shut up and leave her alone! You lost fucking deal with it you psycho druggie!" Bianca snaps at him.

"Thanks B," Owen grins coming outside just in time to see Bianca punch Eli and hear what she said.

"No problem," she grins.

I smile and put my arms around Owen's neck giving him a soft kiss, Owen smiles at me when I pull away from the kiss.

"Bryce is here, just ignore him and let's go home please," I whisper to Owen.

"Fine, we're just waiting on Tris," Owen replies although I can feel how tense he is and I know he'd rather go hurt Bryce. Owen keeps his arm around me and when I see Adam's face I know I have one more thing to tell Owen, I wait until Eli's crawled away to do so however.

"Oh and I passed out in class," I inform my husband.

"You what? Why the hell am I just finding out about this now?"

"I'm fine, it was really hot in the classroom and the nurse thinks I got overheated she had me lay down for a while. She said it wasn't good for pregnant women but it was fairly common, I went back to class after twenty minutes and I feel fine now. She said I just need to try and keep from getting overheated," I tell him.

"I'm glad your first appointment is in a couple of days I have a lot of questions for the doctor," Owen comments holding me a little tighter.

Tris comes out a few minutes later, we say goodbye to everyone and drive home. Tris stays in the living room but Owen and I go back to our room. I start to sit on the bed but he stops me and pulls a business card from his desk.

"What's this?"

"The rape support hotline, you can calls them from here or you can go to the cottage for more privacy but you need to talk to someone besides me Clare," Owen asserts.

I take the card and decide to go out to the cottage; I take the key hanging in the back and unlock the door. Leaning on the counter in the kitchen I dial the number and take a deep breath.

"Rape crisis center this is Leena," a female voice answers.

"Um hi this is…no I'd rather not give my name," I say.

"That's okay, are you calling for yourself or someone else?" Leena asks.

"For myself, I was…raped," it's hard to say the word, it wasn't hard this hard to say it to Owen or Adam but to a stranger it's very hard. "On a date, I went on a date with this guy and he raped me. He raped me and now I'm pregnant and I'm angry and terrified almost all the time."

**(OWEN)**

"You're appointment is at 3:30 at Apple Tree Medical group, you'll be seeing Dr. Lester," Veronica tells Clare, and me, over breakfast Wednesday morning. "I can meet you there if you'd like, it will be a long appointment and mostly be going over your health history and what you can expect along the pregnancy," Mom offers.

"That would probably be good, I don't think Owen or I will remember everything and I know there will be a lot to take in," Clare says.

"Yeah it would be good to have you there," I nod.

"Then I will meet you there, you should leave right after school," Mom advises.

"We will," I nod finishing breakfast and putting my plate in the sink. Clare is still picking at her toast; I go over and kiss her cheek, "You need to eat Sweetness."

"I'm not hungry, I feel sick," she responds.

"The morning sickness will ease eventually, I'll make you some tea in a car mug," Mom tells her and Clare smiles before getting up and running to the washroom to vomit. I follow her and hold her hair back, helping her up when she's done.

"Thanks," she says after rinsing her mouth.

"No problem you ready to go to school?" I ask her.

"Do I have to face Eli again?" She remarks in a slightly sardonic tone.

"I can beat him so badly he'll never think of looking at you again," I reply with a bit of sarcasm in my tone but I do mean it.

"No Eli's hurting enough as it is I just wish he wasn't taking it out on me," she laments putting her head on my chest. Eli hadn't really bothered either of us on Monday and when he tried he had been punched out by Bianca. Yesterday however Eli kept trying to talk to Clare or get near her, he was extremely rude more than once and I'd hit him more than once.

"I can't believe you can still see some good in Eli after everything he's done," I comment kissing her nose gently.

"I want to believe there's at least a little good in everyone, except Bryce," she remarks.

I grin and grab our backpacks and whistle for Tris while Mom gives Clare a mug of tea in cup that's made for the car. Tris follows us out to the car then I drive us to school. Tris hops out of the car as soon as I park, Clare and I grab our backpacks from the backseat and I walk into school with my arm around Clare. I take her to her locker and we find Adam at his locker, he waves to us and talks to Clare for a minute. He follows us to my locker before telling Clare he'll see her in math. After getting my books Clare and I walk to parenting class and sit at our table. Clare starts flipping through the rest of our text book, she's looking at the pictures of the children and I see the fear in her eyes.

"Our child will be wonderful, we'll make sure of it and Bryce will never get near them or you ever again, not if I can help it," I remind her taking her hand under the table.

"I know, I do but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying," she replies. I kiss her cheek and Dallas comes into class.

"Getting kinky in the classroom?" Dallas chides.

"If I was going to make love to my husband at school it wouldn't be anywhere you could watch," Clare shoots back and I laugh.

After class Dallas and I walk Clare to class before we go to business leadership class. Eli's already in class and he smirks at me when I come in.

"You know she's never going to stay married to you," Eli says with an eerily confident tone.

"She'd never get back together with you," I spit back clenching my fist and picturing myself strangling him.

"I don't want her back, I just need to get her away from you," Eli replies.

"You go near her and I'll kill you," I warn Eli.

"Clare's married to one of our teammates which makes her part of the team so you mess with her and all of us will come after you," Dallas threatens him.

"You always did have more guts than brains Dallas," Eli replies with another smirk.

"I swear I'm going to pop that little punks head like a pimple," Dallas growls under his breath.

"Me first," I nod in agreement just as Drew and Bianca come in.

"What's up?" Drew asks.

"Just talking about how we'll kill Eli," I respond and they nod.

When class is over Drew, Bianca, Dallas and I go pick up Clare and Adam from math class. We all go out to the steps to eat and are soon joined by most of the Ice Hounds. Clare and I go in with everyone when lunch is over but we go to the memorial garden to do homework since it's our spare period. When we have a few minutes before the bell we go to our locks and I put away my backpack while she gets out her book for last period. I walk her to class and kiss her at the door heading to auto shop, when Eli comes in it's really tempting to belt him with a wrench. He keeps smirking at me all through class but he doesn't say anything. As soon as the bell rings I take off the coveralls, wash my hands and rush out to get Clare. We wave to everyone and go to my car, Tris is going to Maya's and Mom will pick him up after the appointment.

The medical park isn't too far from DeGrassi and we get there twenty minutes before our appointment. We give the secretary our names and she gives Clare a clipboard and a whole lot of papers to fill out. We sit down just as Mom comes in; Clare fills out the paperwork and asks mom some questions about our family health history. She takes the clipboard back and we wait a few minutes before a nurse calls us back. She shows us all to an exam room and takes Clare's vitals before telling us the doctor will be in shortly.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Clare because she won't let go of my hand. She and Mom are sitting in the chairs and I'm standing next to Clare.

"A little, I just don't know what to expect," she replies and then there's a knock on the door and a male doctor comes in.

"Hello Clare I'm Doctor Lester," he says coming in and shaking our hands, "and you must be Owen," he says to me before looking at my mom.

"Veronica, I'm Owen's mom," she explains shaking his hand.

"Okay by the date of your last menstrual cycle your due date is December 4th," the doctor tells and Clare looks at me with a small smile. The doctor asks her a few more questions about her cycle and other stuff I know nothing about. Then asks us both a few questions about the family health histories we put down. Then he asks about medications she might be taking and any genetic birth defects on either side of our family. "I'm going to take some blood, it's routine we only want to rule out some possible complications," the doctor tells us giving Clare a gown to change into and he leaves the room.

Mom leaves the room and I turn my back so Clare can change, then she moves to the exam table and lies down, when there's a knock on the door I open it and Mom comes back in with the doctor and a nurse. The nurse prepares to take Clare's blood the doctor tells us what they'll be testing for. As soon as the nurse leaves with a few vials of Clare's blood the doctor does a thorough physical exam. Then he does a pelvic exam which I'm not too happy about and I have to keep reminding myself that he's a doctor and it's his job. After taking off his gloves and telling Clare she can sit up he tells us how Clare should be eating and foods she avoid. He goes over the weight Clare is likely to gain, what's healthy and what isn't. He tells her she should take prenatal vitamins and gives her a short list of the ones he recommends.

"In the first trimester you'll most likely have some food aversions, strong smells will get to you. Mood swings are common and frequent urination, abdominal bloating, swollen and tender breasts, fatigue and nausea are all quite common and you probably have felt more than one already," Dr. Lester tells her.

"Yeah a lot of nausea and smells have been bothering me, I haven't been very tired but I fainted the other day," she responds.

"Fainting is fairly common as well especially in warm weather so it's important to stay cool. If you have abdominal pain, vaginal spotting or bleeding, heavy vaginal discharge or bloody discharge, painful and burning urination or you're unable to urinate, severe or persistent vomiting or vomiting accompanied by a fever, chills, fever over a hundred degrees, persistent severe headaches or headaches accompanied by blurred vision or trauma to the abdomen then come in immediately or go to the emergency room. It's better to error on the side of caution when you're pregnant, no concern is too small, even something just doesn't feel right to come in, it's better to come in and have us tell you it's nothing then to find out it was something after it's too late," the doctor tells us giving us a pamphlet with a whole list of symptoms to watch out for throughout Clare's pregnancy and there are a lot.

Then he gives us a lot of do's and don'ts concerning travel and sex during Clare's pregnancy. Environmental hazards to avoid, how she can avoid certain infections, and just before we leave we schedule our next appointment for four weeks from now. Mom says she'll see us at home and leaves to go get Tris, while Clare and I get in my car.

"That was a lot to remember, it feels like there was so much to watch out for," Clare comments.

"I know but my mom heard it all and we'll make sure this pregnancy is as easy on you as possible," I tell her taking her hand.

"I know you will, I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I smile back.

When I pull up to the house no one else is home, the appointment took over two hours so Dad will be home soon. Clare gets out of the car grabbing her backpack and I grab mine, when we get to the front stoop there are flowers, or rather roses.

"I hope those aren't for me," Clare comments.

I kneel down taking the card from the bouquet, there's only two words on the card **SHE'S MINE**, and I stiffen up.

"They're for you, I'm just not sure if they're from Eli or Bryce," I tell her.

"Throw them away please," Clare says putting her key in the lock and opening the door and going inside.

I toss the flowers in the big trashcan at the side of the house and go inside. Clare's in our room sitting on the edge of the bed, she has a few tears crawling down her cheeks. I sit down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and wiping her tears.

"I won't let them get near you, I won't let them hurt you or the baby," I assure her putting my hand on her belly.

She puts her hand over mine on her belly and her head on my shoulder, "Yeah I know, I just wish they'd both leave us alone."

**Update next Wednesday with everyone getting the cottage ready for Clare and Owen, and Eli and Bryce make a move.**


	9. Get up From a Dream

**I have posted my entire holiday writing schedule, November through January, on the DeGrassi Saviors website and it's even in a **_**schmancy**_** calendar format making it easy to read and what you have to look forward to so check that out. Everything is subject to change of course, if I become ill or something but if there is a change I will let you know as soon as possible. I'll be posting which one shots will be done for one shot week in January as soon as they have been decided on.**

**Head to the DeGrassi Savior's site and tomfeltonlover1991's page to take her survey about what you'd like to see in a Camaya story.**

**Ch. 9 Get up From a Dream**

**(OWEN)**

"Yeah I know I just wish they'd both leave us alone," Clare laments.

"I can beat them both up," I offer.

"No you can't you can only beat up Eli and that will only cause him a little physical pain and he'll think anything he does in retribution is justified," she points out.

"Then we ignore them, we show we're strong together and we're in love," I state tightening my grip on her and kissing the top of her head.

Clare turns to look at me placing a soft chaste kiss on my lips, "I'm going to shower."

I release her from my grip and she gets up going to the washroom. I watch her go and when I hear the shower come on I release my anger, punching the wall behind my bed and throwing things off a shelf on my bookshelf. I don't care how much money and power Bryce has there must be a way to get to him and kill him myself. Eli I can get to easily, I don't know if the flowers are from him or Bryce but as far as I'm concerned they both need to be gone and leave us alone. I'm still thinking of how to kill them, how to make them leave us alone when Clare returns from the shower wrapped in a towel. She looks around the room and back at me as she closes the door.

"You don't have to hide your anger from me. Can you turn around so I can get dressed please?" She requests and I turn to the wall closing my eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you," I tell her as I hear her getting clothes from the dresser.

"I'm already upset, I hate that this is happening, I hate that we can't just be happy. A teen marriage and pregnancy are hard and stressful enough and we barely knew each other when we were married. A marriage we forced into by my mother and a lie we tell everyone because I'm too ashamed and afraid to tell the truth. You can turn around now," she says and I turn back opening my eyes. She's in pajamas already, purple pajama pants and a blue and purple striped short sleeve button up top. "On top of all that I was raped and this child isn't even yours and every night, every moment I have to live with the fact that I was raped and I can still feel Bryce's violent touch. It isn't fair to you to be married at this age to a girl carrying a child that isn't yours and doesn't want to be touched because no matter how gentle you are I can't help but feel Bryce, I know it's you but I feel Bryce even if just for a second."

"Clare it doesn't matter to me that you don't want to have sex right now and I don't care. I want to be with you, I do love you and I will love this child," I assert to Clare turning her around with an arm around her chest and a hand on her belly.

She grips my arm and turns to look at me kissing my jaw, "I know and I love you too and for everything that you've done for me, how you care for me and for who you are." She untangles herself from my arms and turns to face me. "I hate this, I hate them! Eli won't leave me alone simply out of spite, simply because he believes I was cheating on him, he feels betrayed and he's decided we should miserable because he is. And Bryce, he's nothing more than a rich and powerful sociopath, he doesn't care for me at all, he doesn't care about this child but he feels like…like I'm his because what I carry is his. He has no interest or love for me but he won't let us go and I fear what he'll do to get it."

She's so upset that her face is wet with tears and she's shaking a little. I try to hold her again but she shrinks from my touch so I take her hands in mine.

"I won't let him hurt you Clare; I will protect you and our baby. He can't keep this up forever, he's bound to get bored," I try to comfort her.

"And what if you get yourself killed trying to protect me? What about your family Owen? What if Bryce goes after Tris or your parents? Owen his family could hurt you just to get me, just to prove that he can or he has to win or he just won't let the child g…" Clare stops her ranting and her face suddenly contorts in pain. She pulls in a breath letting go of my hand and clutching her stomach.

"Clare?" I can't hide the worry in my tone.

"OW!" She shrieks and begins to collapse so I pick her up.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"I don't know, I think so but my stomach hurts," she says still clutching her stomach and her voice filled with pain and agony.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital," I tell her walking to the door.

"No I'm okay it was j…"

"No," I cut her off, "the doctor said stress was bad and you've had nothing but stress. I'm taking you to the hospital; I'm not going to risk you or the baby. I'd rather go and have them send us home telling us it was just stress than have something happen," I affirm carrying her to the front door just as Mom and Tris come home.

"Is everything okay?" Mom asks.

"I hope so but she had some severe stomach pains so I'm going to take her to the hospital just to be safe," I tell Mom and she nods. I get Clare in the car and start driving to the hospital, Clare doesn't look so in pain anymore but I can still see it on her face. I reach over taking her hand and she smiles at me. "I won't let Bryce hurt you or anyone I care about," I tell her and she nods but I'm not entirely sure that she believes me.

I park at emergency and carry her inside because she has no shoes on. I tell the reception nurse that Clare is pregnant and screamed out in pain clutching her stomach so they send us up to maternity. They do have Clare sit in a wheelchair and an orderly take her up to maternity rather than have me carry her. I repeat the story once we're upstairs and they take Clare back to an exam room asking her to change into a gown. I turn my back so she can start to change but when I hear her hiss in pain I turn back.

"Let me help, please I promise not to look or tou..." I'm saying when she puts her finger to my lips, "…ch just help."

"Owen when I put my finger on your lips it means stop talking," she says.

"Sorry," I apologize with her finger still on my lips and she twists her face at me.

"Help me get into my gown please and you can look but no touching," she insists.

"I'll be good, I promise," I grin.

"You are good," she smiles giving me a soft kiss.

"How badly does it hurt?" I question helping her off with the pajama top and bra.

"Not as badly as it was, it's like a dull cramp now but I'm worried, thanks for bringing me and being cautious," she says lying back on the table and holding her stomach.

She starts to take her pajama bottoms off so I help her pulling them off at her feet and then I notice blood on her underwear. My heart starts to pound, my chest seizing my breaths and my stomach knotting itself as I fear why she has blood there. It doesn't look like it was much blood but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Owen what's wrong?" She asks with fear in her tone and her eyebrows pinched together so I must look as scared as I feel.

"You're bleeding, where is that doctor?!" I open the door to yell for a doctor but a nurse is there.

"I was just coming to get her vitals," the nurse says.

"She's bleeding," I tell the nurse.

"I'll get the doctor but don't panic yet," the nurse tells me although I don't exactly find this reassuring and I'm already panicking.

"Owen why am I bleeding how much blood is there?" Clare inquires and her voice is filled with anxiety.

I go over taking her hand and smoothing her hair with my other hand, "I don't know why and it just looks like a little blood I'm sure everything's okay."

"Take a deep breath both of you, spotting is not all that uncommon during pregnancy. Hi I'm Doctor Stuart," the very tall male doctor tells us shaking my hand and then Clare's. "Okay I need you to take off your underwear so I can have a look," he says and Clare sits up biting her lip and getting her underwear off. "About 20% of women will bleed in the first 12 weeks of pregnancy and there are many causes so let's have a look. Scooch down a little Clare and put your feet in the stirrups. I understand you came in because you were having stomach pains?" The doctor asks while he starts looking at a part of that even I haven't seen.

"Yeah she was stressed worried about the pregnancy," I inform him. It's not exactly the truth but I wasn't entirely lying either.

"I know teen pregnancy is scary but try not to stress it won't do you or the baby any good to stress. Do have sexual intercourse today?" He questions and Clare shakes her head. "What else did you do today?" The doctor questions still examining Clare.

"We went to school and I had my first prenatal," she replies.

"Okay you can put your legs down, I'm going to an ultra sound to look at your uterus and the baby so you can move up a little more and just lift your gown up a little," the doctor says and she does just as he says. While the doctor turns on the machine and puts gel on the wand Clare reaches for my hand so I take it and kiss her forehead. "Well you don't have an ectopic pregnancy and the fetus is healthy. I believe the spotting may have been a combination of the stress as well as your exam earlier. You have more blood flowing to your cervix because of the pregnancy and sometimes even a gentle exam can lead to bleeding because of it. To be cautious I'm going to have you stay for a couple hours and if everything is good we'll send you home. I know this room isn't terribly comfortable but you can go downstairs for magazines and refreshments and I'll have a nurse come in to get Clare's vitals," the doctor informs us and leaves the room.

"Everything's going to be fine I'll go get some magazines, do you want me to call anyone? Do you want anything to eat or drink? What magazines do you like?" I ask kind of fast but I'm feeling kind of helpless here.

"You should probably call your mom and let her know what's going on but don't call anyone else I don't want to worry anyone. Just water for me I'm not hungry, any magazine will be fine," she says just as a nurse comes in to take Clare's vitals.

I tell her I'll be right back and go downstairs; I call Mom quickly and let her know what the doctor said. After hanging up with Mom I go into the gift shop, I get two water bottles, some fruit and cookies in case Clare decides she is hungry plus I am hungry. I grab a couple sports magazines for me, one of those girly teen magazines for Clare, I also get her a puzzle book and some flowers. By the time I get back to Clare's room the nurse is gone. I set the flowers by her bed and she kisses me, I give her water and her magazines and I sit in the chair next to her bed. For the next two hours we sit mostly in silence, she flips through her magazine but smiles when she sees the puzzle book and I find her a pen, she never does eat anything but she drinks all her water. When the doctor comes in again he checks her over, asks a few questions and says that we'll need to come back if she's bleeding again especially if she has any cramps or stomach pains. The doctor brought Clare slippers so she can walk out of the hospital and I won't have to carry her. Clare signs her discharge papers and I put my arm around her as we walk through the hospital halls to get back to the car. It's faster to go through emergency to get to the car so we go that way and nearly run into EMTs bringing someone in on a gurney. They're yelling a lot of stuff and doctors are rushing over.

"Owen is that…"

"Fitz," I finish her sentence when I see who is on the gurney. He's unconscious and badly beaten; I haven't seen Fitz much since he got out of juvie. He still works at The Dot but usually works in the kitchen. The doctors take Fitz down a hallway and he disappears, the EMTs start to walk back out but Clare catches one of them by the arm.

"That boy what happened to him?" Clare inquires.

"We're not sure miss, we got a 911 call, he was found beaten and stabbed in an alley, he was unconscious when we got there. Cops are canvasing for witnesses but I doubt they'll find any," the EMT replies.

"Stabbed? How bad…will he be okay?" Clare questions and her voice shakes.

"He was stabbed in the chest, he has a collapsed lung and I'm not sure, hopefully we got him in time but his vitals were weak," he replies and the EMTs leave.

"Owen we have to stay," Clare tells me.

"I should get you home to rest," I shake my head.

"I'm fine, the doctor said I was okay but Fitz has no one. When I thought I had no one I had you, if Fitz d…someone should be here," Clare asserts.

"Alright we'll stay, I'll call Mom are you hungry, do you need anything?" I ask her.

"No but maybe you should put my flowers in the car," she says handing me her flowers.

"Okay stay here, I'll be right back," I tell her and head out to the car getting my phone from my pocket to call Mom.

"Hi Honey is Clare alright?" Mom asks.

"The doc said she was okay but we should come back if she bleeds again especially if she has stomach pains or cramps. We were leaving when we saw Fitz brought in by ambulance. He's hurt really bad and Clare wants to stay," I tell Mom reaching my car and I put in the flowers.

"Oh dear I hope Fitz is alright, make sure you eat something," Mom says.

I promise I will and hang up walking back to the waiting room. Clare is sitting in a plastic chair and I sit in the one next to her. After a few minutes she turns putting her feet up on the other chair and leaning against me with my arm around her.

"What happened with you two anyway?" Clare inquires as she idly examines my fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Fitz, you were good friends but you don't even seem to say hello anymore," she says.

"I don't know exactly, by the time I came back from winter break last year he was already in juvie. I thought about visiting him but Bianca said only family was allowed and I never was one much for writing. I didn't even know he was out early until I heard the rumor around school that he was trying to talk to you and Eli. I went to The Dot and said hey but he was different and he didn't really want to talk to me or Bianca. It was more than just the fact that he'd found religion he was changed, we were changed. We just didn't fit anymore I guess and I don't know we didn't really try but I didn't know what to say to him. We drifted and I didn't much think about it, I guess I always thought if he truly needed me then he knew where to find me, guess I was wrong," I sigh and Clare interlaces our fingers and kisses my hand.

"This isn't your fault Owen, you have no idea what happened tonight but we should help now, you aren't the only that turned your back on him," she comments.

I look at her to see her biting her lip and guilt in her eyes, she doesn't say any more and given the stress she's already had today I decide it's best not to press. We wait another half hour before I hear a nurse say Fitz's name and I get up, Clare comes with me taking my hand.

"Mark Fitzgerald is our friend is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yes but he'll need to stay in the hospital a few days, he's in surgery now because of his collapsed lung. Thankfully the knife missed any other vital organs and other than a few contusions and bruises he'll be okay with some rest," the doctor replies.

"Come on we need to get you home to eat and get some food, he's resting we can see him tomorrow," I assert to Clare.

"Yeah okay, I am pretty tired," she nods.

She's quiet all the way home and I can't tell if it's because she's worried about Fitz, the baby, Bryce and Eli or all of them. She just sort of stares out the window, when we get home she forces a small smile on her lips and a quick hi to my family before vanishing into our room. I tell everyone she's tired and mom heats us up some food, I take Clare a plate and she eats in silence before getting ready for bed. After I eat I take a shower and by the time I get out Clare is fast asleep even though it's barely eight.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up early with a gasp after a nightmare; as soon as my eyes open the dark phantasm begins to fade from my mind. Owen is asleep, half on his side with an arm hanging off the bed and one over me. I don't want to wake him so I slowly sneak out of the bed and the room. I don't remember anything from the dream that woke me now but I feel suffocated by it still and tiptoe outside for some fresh air. It's just becoming dawn and the world has a golden glow to it with the early morning sun. I take a deep breath washing the feeling of the dream away. The garden stone and grass are wet under my feet with morning dew, there's something refreshing about it. I look at the cottage, it still needs so much work but it will be our home, for a year at least. I begin to picture the home as it could be, painted white or pale yellow perhaps with green trim so it always reminds me of spring.

I reach into the house taking the spare key and walk across the yard unlocking the cottage and stepping in. It will be cramped quarters but quite nice when it's all fixed up. We can fit a queen bed and a desk in the living room, a dresser on the opposite wall near the kitchen and we'll need a wardrobe or another closet built since we can't use the linen the closet. Of course I suppose we could use the baby's closet since he or she won't need a closet for a while. I walk across the dusty floor and open the door to the bedroom which in a few months will be a nursery. I start to picture it, a crib in the corner, changing table by the window and a rocking chair near the crib. I start to walk to closet but hear the front door creak open so I turn to walk out to the living room.

"Sorry I woke early a…" I stop my explanation with a gasp when I see the person in the living room isn't Owen. Nor is it Nick, Veronica or Tris but Bryce and Eli! They're together, they're at my house at dawn together and they both have the same malicious look on their face. Eli leans against the door, a sadistic smirk turning up one corner of his lip. Bryce is several feet closer to me, no smirk upon his lips but a malign grin and a look of dark possession and arrogance in his eyes.

"You're up early Clare, is the pregnancy keeping you awake?" Bryce taunts stepping even closer to me.

"Wh…" I begin but lose my voice before the word can leave my lips, I clear my throat to start again. "What are you both doing here together?!" I demand with my voice stronger this time but it still falters.

"I did some research and found Eli, it seems we have a common goal. Call me if anyone comes I need to speak with Clare," Bryce tells Eli and takes me by the wrist pulling me back to the bedroom. He closes the door and releases me, I back up holding my wrist. "Did you know that Eli hates you, truly hates you and your husband?" Bryce taunts now that we're alone.

"Does Eli know you raped me?!" I shoot back, I want to growl but I'm terrified and I can't.

"He knows that you went out with me to make Owen jealous and that I believe that child is mine. I've promised Eli he can come and use you whenever he likes once you're in your proper place," Bryce informs me with gloating tone.

"My proper place? I am a person you chauvinist psycho path not a plaything! I will never be with you and this child is Owen's get out of my house," I insist finally finding strength to sound angry and not frightened.

Bryce only smiles and steps closer to me, his arm around my waist pulls me to him and he caresses my cheek. I'm disgusted, I feel as if I'm back on that hill being raped by him, I want to push him away and scream out but I can't, I'm frozen by fear, petrified beyond action, thought or breath.

"Money and power can buy anything even you, everyone has a price or a breaking point. My reach is far, my family's money and connections are endless and all you have is a high school football star for a husband. I don't like being told no remember that," he says in a nefarious but low voice that's nearly a whisper.

Then he releases me and I drop to my knees on the floor. I hear Bryce leaving, I hear the front door creak open and their footsteps fading and then I burst into tears. My head falls into my hands and I cry, for a long time I cry, I don't how long but I'm terrified. It's more than just being terrified, with nothing but a look and minor touch I feel debased and humiliated, almost as badly as that terrible night.

"Clare?" It's Owen's voice this time and I want to tell him I'm here but I'm still crying too hard. He must hear me though because he comes in the room, I hear the door and then he runs to me enveloping me into his arms. "Clare what's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?" He asks. I shake my head and grip his shirt tightly. I feel safe in his arms and I wish this feeling could guarantee my safety and his embrace alone was enough to keep Bryce and Eli away.

Owen asks me again what's wrong but I still can't talk so he picks me up and carries me back into the house and our room. Setting me on the bed he wraps me in the comforter and then pulls me into his lap.

"I had a bad dream," I tell him after catching my breath for a moment.

"You were crying in the cottage, you went in without shoes or a sweater, only in your pajamas, you're shaking like a leaf and all because of a bad dream?" Owen says obviously not believing me.

"I needed some air after the nightmare so I went outside. I was trying to envision our house when it's complete, take my mind off the dream," I explain.

"Then why did I find you on the floor sobbing?" Owen asks but I don't know what to tell him.

"We need to get ready for school," I reply changing the subject but he doesn't let go.

"Clare I'm your husband, talk to me, tell me what really happened. I know you better than you like to admit and I know that's not how you cry after a nightmare," Owen persists.

"I did go outside for air and picture the house when it's done. I went inside, planning the inside of the house, picturing the furniture and I went to the nursery. I could see it, mapped out in my mind and I heard the front door. I thought it was you, or your parents coming to look for me," I'm saying and I feel Owen tense up, "it was Eli and Bryce, together. Bryce found him and they're working together."

"What the hell do you mean they're working together?!" Owen inquires with a growl and tightening his grip on me.

"They share a goal, make us miserable and take me from you. Bryce sees me as a possession and he's promised Eli he can play with me once Bryce has me again," I inform Owen in a shaky breath.

"You are not a thing, he can't just take you or buy you this is the 21st century," Owen snarls.

"I know but that won't stop him. He's not all together wrong and if he somehow gets a court ordered DNA test it will prove the child is his and not yours. He has money, power and connections he could find some way to take me. Now he has Eli's help, he may not have money or power but Eli has a deep rage and loathing for me, he gets happy with our misery."

"I'll kill them, both of them a…"

"Owen you can't, you won't get anywhere near Bryce and if you hurt Eli you could be arrested. If you're in jail it makes it all the easier for Bryce to take me. This may be the 21st century but I believe without question that they could kidnap and hold me captive and I'd never see the light of day again. People vanish all the time, taken by people with less money and power than Bryce's family. We have ignore them, we have to live our lives and try to show that they don't bother us. I won't lie I'm terrified but if they know that it will amuse them. I want an alarm for the house, lights, a camera everything, I don't know how we'll pay for it but I…"

"We'll find a way," Owen assures me, "whatever it takes for you to feel safe. I don't suppose you want to go to the cops and tell them Bryce threatened you?"

"They'll never believe me and I have no proof. We really should get ready for school," I comment noting the time.

"At least at school you're surrounded by other people I know will keep you safe," Owen remarks.

He kisses my forehead and wipes away the still drying tears on my face before letting me go. I stand and shake off the blanket; I can see that Owen is still tense and angry. I take his hand and put my other hand behind his neck.

"I'm going to hop in a very quick shower, don't punch another hole in the wall while I'm gone. I've admitted that I'm terrified you can tell me you're angry I know you are," I tell him.

"Of course I'm fucking angry they threatened you! They've been watching you or had someone watching you and they came to our house to threaten you. They were here right under my nose and I want to tear their heads off and rip out their spines. I'm more than angry, I'm furious and scared and ashamed. I swore to protect you and I will but I hate that they were here. I hate that you have to go through all this and you don't feel safe in your own home," Owen says brushing his fingers over my cheek.

"I feel safe with you, as terrified as I am, as horrifying and humiliating as that was this morning. As unhinged as I've become after everything that's happened I love you and I am happy with you. I wish none of this was happening, that Eli and Bryce would just leave me alone but I'm eternally grateful that I have you for all of this," I tell Owen and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him gently.

"I will keep you safe and I won't let them near you they'll have to go through me first. I love you," Owen grins.

"Kids you need to leave for school," Veronica says knocking on the bedroom door.

"Guess I don't have time to shower and I can still feel Bryce's touch," I shiver.

"He touched you!" Owen growls.

"Yes but not like you're thinking I still want to wash his touch off though," I reply.

"Go hop in the shower, Mom can take Tris to school and we'll tell them we're late because you had morning sickness," Owen says and I grin.

"Uh can you come and just sit in the washroom, I'm just shaky after what happened," I comment.

"Of course, go start the shower and I'll come in after I talk to Mom, don't worry I won't tell her what happened but I will discuss getting home security with them tonight," he says.

Cupping my chin he pulls me to him for a loving kiss and it helps erase Bryce's touch. Owen says he loves me and walks me to the washroom before going to the kitchen to talk to his mom. I close the door and start the water, undressing and stepping into the warm shower. Owen comes in and I can see him lean against the sink on the other side of the textured glass. I find that I want him here, in the shower with me and when I realize this as a conscious thought I get butterflies in my stomach and an overwhelming nervous feeling. It doesn't change the fact that I want him to be in here with me and I know Owen won't do anything I don't want him to.

"Umm Owen," I venture nervously.

"Do you need something? Do you want me to go? I really can't see much behind the glass just a blurry figure outline," he assures me.

"Just the opposite actually I want you to get in with me."

**Update next Wednesday from right here! Plus they tell Bianca about Fitz and visit Fitz in the hospital finding out what happened. **


	10. Take My Hand We'll Make it I Swear

**Ten chapters! Thanks to all my readers and all those who favorite/followed and especially those that took the time to review.**

**Ch. 10 Take My Hand We'll Make it I Swear**

**(OWEN)**

"Are you sure?" I question when Clare tells me she wants me to get in the shower with her.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm nervous but I'm sure," she says.

I don't say another word, I don't want her to change her mind, I just undress and pull back the shower door. She bites her lip nervously and is covering her breasts with her arms. I lean back against the wall and look at her, snow white skin and voluptuous curves, I smile at the sight. She grins back and releases her lip; she still keeps her arms covered and looks a little nervous however.

"You're in charge, I won't do or say anything you don't want me to," I assure my wife.

"I know and it's one of the many reasons I love you. When Bryce touched me it brought back feelings of the rape and I want them to go away, I feel safe with you even when I'm naked and vulnerable in the shower," she tells me and I grin. Timidly she takes a step forward, slowly releasing her breasts with one arm and holds her hand out for mine. I remove one arm from behind me and take her hand. "I want to start to replace his touch with yours, the sense memory of him with you. When I close my eyes and feel someone's touch I want to feel yours and not his. I don't know how much I'm ready for but I want to feel you and more than just holding me."

I lean forward to kiss her, moving slow so that she has plenty of time to back away if she's not comfortable. She leans forward to and our lips touch for a quick and tender kiss, when I look at her she's smiling. She's still nervous but she's more relaxed, taking a step forward she puts her other hand on my chest and lays her head next to her hand. Her body presses to mine and I wrap my arm around her. I hold her in bed every night while she is clad in only pajamas and I'm only wearing boxers but this is different, we aren't wearing anything and I force myself to think of non-sexy things so I don't get turned on and frighten her. She seems to be taking solace in my embrace, however she's shivering slightly and I can't tell if it's because she's scared or cold.

"You should shower, I'll be right here," I tell her.

She looks up at me and stands on her tiptoes joining our lips for a sweetly passionate kiss. I release her and she steps back into the water, I watch her quickly wash her hair and body. When she sees I'm getting horny she bites her lip but doesn't look scared, a little uneasy but not scared. I expect her to just step out of the shower but she steps forward coupling our lips again, her body doesn't press against mine this time instead her hand softly grips my growing erection and she caresses it gently. I moan against her lips, she parts her mouth for me and my tongue glides in deepening the kiss as my body shakes slightly at her touch. The faster she stokes me the more I tremble and the more passionate our kiss gets. I fantasize about making love to her the first time, how incredible she'll feel inside, how she'll moan and her back will arch. Soon I'm ready to climax and I break from the kiss to moan and call her name, my head back against the tub wall as I quiver and cover her hand in my seed. I stay leaning against the wall while she washes her hand in the water.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell her after a minute to breathe.

"I wanted to and I didn't think about Bryce once," she tells me proud of herself for taking that step.

"Good I wish you never had to think about him again, guess we should get ready for school," I comment.

"Yeah I just wish I didn't have to go to school and face Eli," she complains looking frightened now.

"If he gets within ten feet of you I'll rip his throat out with my teeth," I assure her wrapping her in my arms.

"That was a rather graphic image but I already knew you'd protect me, I love you Owen," she smiles.

"I love you," I smile and kiss her nose before turning off the water.

We get out; dress and I eat a quick breakfast while I force her to drink some tea because she says she's not hungry. When we get to school we tell the secretary Clare had a bad case of morning sickness and she writes us a note. Since first period is over in ten minutes we don't go to our first classes and go to our lockers instead.

"We're going to have to tell the others something about Bryce I just don't know what. I don't want them to know about the rape, I don't want anyone to question that you're the father," Clare says in nearly a whisper, even though no one else is in the hall, while she gets books from her locker.

"We can tell them whatever you want, Adam knows but we can tell the others that you went on a date with Bryce or you dated him in secret last year. They think we've been dating in secret," I remind her.

"Let's just tell them he's a crazy stalker," she replies and I nod.

We go to my locker and I get out books, then I walk her to her math class. She doesn't have any classes with Eli but he goes to the school and I don't want him anywhere near her. I wait in the classroom with her until Dave and Connor come in and sit at their desks.

"If Eli gets anywhere near her tell me and hurt him," I tell Dave.

"Sure," he nods and looks at Clare for an explanation but she just bites her lip.

I kiss her and walk out going to my business leadership class, Bianca's already in there with Drew and Dallas. Drew was never friends with Fitz and Dallas has only seen him around The Dot but Bianca was friends with Fitz and I feel like she should know about him.

"Hey where were you this morning? Is Clare okay?" Bianca asks as I sit down at my desk.

"She's okay but she woke up early after a bad dream, she went outside for some air and went to the cottage. Eli and Bryce followed her in and threatened her sh…"

"Who the hell is Bryce?" Drew questions.

"He's stalking her but that's all I can tell you and now he's working with Eli. She was scared this morning so we were late to school," I inform them.

"Great that's all Eli needs some other crazy stalker to help him stalk Clare," Drew remarks.

"Yeah and I want to make sure Eli stays far away from Clare," I comment just as Eli, Fiona and Katie walk into class.

"I can't believe you're going to move Clare into that dump Owen," Eli smirks sitting at his desk.

"Shut up Goth boy we'll clean it up before we move in, and fix it up and if you go near my wife again I will kill you as slowly and painfully as possible," I warn him.

"She shouldn't be married to you, she was my girlfriend and the slut cheated on me," Eli grouses.

"You watch your fucking mouth when you talk about my wife!" I growl at him about to get up from my desk and knock his head off but Dallas puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Kill him after class when the teacher isn't watching," Dallas says in a low voice and I sit back down.

I make it through class but I don't pay much attention I'm envisioning all the things I'd love to do to Bryce and Eli. When class let's out Eli darts out of class before I can get to him, Dallas, Drew, Bianca and I head to our lockers to put away our books.

"Hey B," I call to her, she has the locker across from mine, she closes it and comes over. "Yesterday when we got home from the appointment there were flowers at the door with a card that said she's mine. Clare was scared and I was angry, we kind of argued about it and in the midst of arguing Clare had stomach pains, I was worried and took her to the hospital, she was bleeding but they said she was okay. When we were about to leave though we saw Fitz being brought in by ambulance, he'd been beaten really bad and stabbed. We stayed for a while but he was in surgery and I had to get Clare home," I inform Bianca.

"Fuck what the hell happened? Is he okay?" Bianca exclaims and her voice is loud enough that it attracts the attention of Drew and Dallas.

"What's up?" Drew inquires putting his arm around Bianca.

"Fitz is in the hospital because he was beaten and stabbed. We don't know why and we don't know who did it," I enlighten them.

Dallas asks who Fitz is and Drew asks how I know so, I tell them about having to take Clare to the hospital yesterday while we walk to the steps to meet Clare for lunch. Adam is with her and so is Dave, they join us for lunch and we all eat in the garden. While we eat we give Dallas, as well as Luke and Becky who join us, a briefing on Fitz.

"I want to go see him after school," Clare speaks up when we're done.

"I know I want to see him to," I nod.

"Yeah I think I'll come with you guys if you don't mind," Bianca says.

"Of course not he's your friend too I just hope he's okay," Clare replies.

We finish lunch and talk turns from Fitz to getting the cottage cleaned up and fixed up. After lunch Clare and I have a spare and we get our homework from parenting class and start working on it. While concentrating on her homework she seems to be distracted from thoughts of Bryce, Eli and even Fitz. She finishes her homework before me and her mind begins to wander, I can see it in her eyes and know by the way she bites her lip as she stares blankly at her now finished homework.

"Fitz, Eli and Bryce, the baby or fixing up the house?" I query and she looks at me.

"Huh?" She inquires.

"Which one put that worried look on your face?" I ask her.

"Eli and Bryce, I thought they might just take me when they came in the cottage this morning," she says and I put my arm around her.

"I will not let them hurt you or get near you again, we'll get an alarm and cameras, I'll have the team patrol the house," I tell her and she giggles.

"I don't think they'd do that but I do feel safe with you," she replies kissing my cheek.

"I'm not doing a very good job of keeping the stress off you am I?" I comment.

"You're doing a wonderful job, it's not your fault Eli and Bryce are insane and won't just let us be happy. It's not your fault that I'm pregnant or that Fitz is in the hospital, you can't shoulder the blame for everything," she tells me.

"Yes I can I'm the guy it's what we do," I refute and she pinches my side.

She stays wrapped in my arm while I finish up my homework from business leadership class and by the time the bell rings we're both done with our homework for our first two classes. I walk her into her broadcast and print production class which she has with Adam, Bianca, Luke, Bo and Ingvar so I know she'll be well protected. I kiss her at the door and go to auto shop, Eli's already in the class but so is the teacher so I can't kill him right now.

"You know I'm going to enjoy taking what I never got from her once she's living with Bryce where she belongs," Eli says in a taunting voice. I don't care who's watching I turn around grabbing him by the shirt and slam him into the table!

"If either of you go anywhere near my wife I wi…"

"Mr. Milligan," the teacher calls cutting me off and stopping me from pounding Eli into the table, "what is going on?"

"Nothing Sir," I reply picking Eli up and shoving him away from me.

"Eli please return to your station," the teacher says while Eli gives me a gloating smirk.

"What was that about?" Jake inquires walking into class with Mo.

"He's nuts and he's threatening Clare," I inform her stepbrother.

"That figures, well Dad and I will be over this weekend to start on the reservations and Mo's helping out," Jake tells me and I smile at him.

"Great we'll take all the help we can get, hopefully getting the cottage ready will take some of the stress off Clare," I comment.

I already know the Torres clan is coming as are most of the team, Dave, Jenna, Alli, Connor, Wes and of course Bianca. I'm hoping to convince Clare not to do anything but supervise; maybe I can even send her with my mom and Tris for some shopping. She's been so stressed and I know she'll work hard but I don't want to put any more stress on her body.

**(CLARE)**

"Come on Doll let's go find your husband and go visit Fitzy in the hospital," Bianca says putting an arm around my shoulders when class lets out.

"We'll walk you out to the steps," Adam tells me. I already told him about Eli and Bryce coming into the cottage this morning and he's barely left my side all day. Luke, Bo and Ingvar nod and they all come with us out to the steps, they stay with us and Owen comes out with Drew, Dallas, Jake and Mo a moment later.

"Here take my car to your place I'll come over after," Bianca says to Drew handing him her keys.

"We'll drop her off, see you guys," Owen comments putting his arm around me and we walk to his car.

"Uh how is Tris getting home?" I question when we get in his car.

"He's doing homework at Maya's we can pick him up after dropping B off," Owen informs me.

We drive to the hospital, walking in with Owen's arm around me and Bianca at my other side. I'm trying not to but after Bryce and Eli's surprise visit this morning I feel like they're everywhere. At least they can't get to me in a hospital, I don't think.

"We're looking for Mark Fitzgerald's room," Owen tells the reception nurse.

"Are you family?" She asks.

"We're the closest thing he's got," Bianca responds.

"Room 16 but you can't stay very long he's still pretty weak," she tells us.

Owen nods and we go down the hall finding room 16, Owen opens the door and I gasp. Fitz's face is swollen; he has an oxygen tube in and in IV, a heart monitor on his finger. His covers are pulled up to his chest but I can see where at least on surgical incision is. Despite all the bruises on his face he looks pale, his eyes are closed and I'm not even sure he's conscious but when we go in he opens his eyes.

"Wha…" Fitz tries but his throat is dry and his voice gravely. He coughs and then winces in pain, getting even more pallid and I squeeze Owen's hand watching Fitz struggle to breathe. He closes his eyes again taking a couple of breaths while we slowly go to the side of his bed, Fitz opens his eyes and speaks again, this time in raspy whisper, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Clare and I saw you get brought in yesterday," I tell him.

"So the rumors are true," Fitz comments and his voice is a little stronger this time.

"If you're talking about Clare being pregnant with Owen's kid and the two of them being forced into a marriage by her mom then yeah the rumors are true," Bianca nods. Leave it to Bianca to cut straight to the point and not dance around anything. "Now what the hell happened to you?"

"My stepbrother owes some money to his dealer and told him to get it from me," Fitz informs us and then stops to take breath. Knowing that Fitz's stepbrother intentionally put him in a situation that could have gotten him killed sickens me. "They jumped me yesterday as I was walking home from work, tried to fight, there were too many of them and one had a knife, don't remember too much," he tells us breaking for long breaths and sometimes to wince in pain.

"That little fuck!" Bianca exclaims.

"You'll be okay won't you?" I question.

"Doc said I'll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks probably, guess I should tell work I won't be in. They had to operate on the collapsed lung and one of the other stab wounds cut into something, I can't remember now but they said it caused a lot of internal bleeding. They said I need to take it easy for a few days when I'm out of here but I'll be fine after enough rest," he informs us, his voice was stronger this time but he still had to pause to take a few breaths.

"Does your family even know you're here?" I ask Fitz and he shakes his head.

"Didn't think anyone did until you three walked in," Fitz says.

"What about the people at your church? Where are you going to recover?" I inquire.

"I don't know, maybe Pastor Cliff will let me stay in the church," Fitz replies.

"No you can't recuperate in a church no one would be around to help you, you'll move in with us," I inform Fitz.

"Uh he will?" Owen questions.

"No I c…" Fitz begins.

"Yes he can move into your old room as soon as the cottage is ready for us. He'll be able to recover there and besides I'll feel safer with another strong guy around," I assert.

"Clare's right we're moving into the cottage in the back, hopefully it will be ready for us to move in within the next couple of weeks. Plus it couldn't hurt to have someone else around with Bryce and Eli making threats. I'll have to clear it with my parents but it should be okay," Owen says.

"Thanks that's cool of you guys," Fitz smiles he looks tired no, "who the fuck is Bryce?"

"I'll explain some other time I think we should go and let you rest, we'll come back," I tell Fitz.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired," he says with a yawn.

We say goodbye to Fitz and leave him to rest getting back in Owen's car. Bianca spends the whole drive to the Torres house angrily talking about Steve and how he's a no good drug addict and put Fitz's life in danger. Owen parks and we get out going into the basement with her.

"How's Fitz?" Drew asks.

"He'll be okay, he was beaten real bad and stabbed, he had a collapsed lung and a lot of internal bleeding. He'll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks and when he gets out he'll be moving in with us," I enlighten them.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea?" Adam asks.

"He'll be moving into Owen's old room once we're in the cottage," I clarify.

"Plus it couldn't hurt to have another guy at the house who knows how to fight considering what Eli and Bryce pulled this morning," Owen remarks.

"Yeah good point and when Clare gets more pregnant maybe he can help out with stuff, running errands and all that, especially if you're getting a job and going to be working," Drew points out.

"Yeah I hadn't thought about that but I'm sure he will and I won't want Clare to be alone. We should probably get to my house in time for dinner we have to talk to my parents about getting an alarm and security lights and letting Fitz move in," Owen says.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Adam waves and the others say goodbye.

We go out to Owen's car and he starts driving to Maya's house to pick up Tristan, I reach over taking his hand and interlacing our fingers. When we reach Maya's house he gets out and knocks on the door, a few seconds later Tris comes out carrying his backpack. He gets in the car and Owen drives the three of us home, Tris gets out and goes right inside, Owen and I linger in the car looking all around before we cautiously get out. Veronica is home and making dinner, we go back to our room and put our stuff down. We have some time before dinner so I get out my math homework but Owen doesn't have homework for auto shop. He sits on the bed looking up security systems and outdoor security lighting until his mom calls us to dinner.

"There's a couple things I…I mean Clare and I want to talk to you about," Owen tells his parents when we're all sitting down to eat and they all look at us. "Clare's ex-boyfriend and this other guy she went on one date with are stalking her now, they don't like she's with me and they want to torment her. This morning she woke up from a bad dream and went out to the back for some fresh air. She went into the cottage, they followed her in and threatened her, they didn't hurt her but I found her in there crying and very shaken," Owen informs my family.

"Oh my should we call the cops?" Veronica asks.

"No," I say quickly and in a sharp tone, "no I don't think calling the cops will do anything. I would like to get a security system though, something simple but they came on the property with everyone home. An alarm and security lights, not entirely sure how we'll pay for it yet but maybe we can extract some money from my mother."

"I still think we should talk to the cops but we won't force you and we certainly want you to feel safe. I know how scary new motherhood is and you have extra stress now. You two look into alarm systems and figure out how much it will cost to install and keep every month and we'll discuss paying for it. We want you to feel safe," Veronica tells me and I smile at her.

"Owen have you started looking at jobs?" His dad questions and Owen looks up from his food.

"Honestly with everything going on no but I'll start on Monday. There is one more thing, you know Fitz was in the hospital, still is actually and will be for a couple of weeks. His stepbrother didn't pay his drug dealer and he told them to collect the money from Fitz, he was beaten and stabbed when he tried to fight back. He'll be okay but Clare…and I don't think he should go home; he's obviously not safe there. Since we'll be moving into the cottage we thought he could move into my room. Clare will feel better with someone else around and I know Fitz will protect her. I'm sure he'll pay rent and everything once he can go back to work, and help out around the house," Owen says.

Veronica and Nick exchange a look; Tris is just eating quietly and hasn't looked up from his plate since we sat down. I'm not sure if he's just trying not to be noticed or just doesn't have an opinion on any of this.

"Fitz can move in but there will be some conditions of course. I would say we should talk to his mom but I'm not sure it matters to her," Nick comments and I nod.

"Great thank you I'll feel a lot better, we'll visit Fitz tomorrow after school and tell him," I smile.

We spend the rest of dinner discussing what still needs to be done at the cottage and how to get Owen's room ready for Fitz. After dinner Owen and Tris do the dishes and I go back to Owen's room to finish my math homework. Owen comes back when he's done in the kitchen; I'm on the bed looking at security alarms on my laptop since I finished my homework. They aren't exactly cheap and we still have to pay for utilities and baby stuff, not to mention we're supposed to be saving for an apartment in a little over a year when hopefully I'll be going to Columbia.

"No don't look stressed we'll figure it all out I promise you," Owen says putting his arms around me.

"Everything costs money and you know how expensive raising a baby is, we talked about it in parenting class. How are we going to do this?"

"We have help, my parents won't be charging us rent and utilities won't be that much. I'll find a job and as soon as it's summer I can work full time and all next year too. Besides we'll have a baby shower and get a lot of the stuff we need for the baby. My grandparents will buy us a bigger bed as a wedding present and Mom sent off announcements a lot of my relatives have been asking what they can get us as a wedding present," Owen informs me.

"Really? That's nice of them that will help," I comment.

"Yeah it will and we'll figure out the rest, we're not alone in this. While everyone is over here working on the cottage on Saturday I want you to go shopping for a new bed with my mom and Tris and not stress," Owen insists and kisses me before I can even try and argue.

When he takes his lips away he closes my laptop and puts on the TV, we watch TV and the fact that I got up so early begins to wear on me. I get very tired and fall asleep halfway through a movie, I wake up when Owen lifts me up to pull down the covers and tuck me in.

"Sorry I fell asleep," I yawn.

"You're allowed to do that," Owen says and I can hear the grin on his lips.

I sit up and start taking off my clothes; I can hear Owen doing the same in the now dark room. I get all of my clothes off and almost ask Owen to turn on the lights so I can get pajamas and then, much like in the shower this morning, I find that I want something else.

"Owen will you sleep naked tonight?" I request.

"You want me to sleep naked?" He repeats quite surprised.

"I want us both to sleep naked, I think. I might jump out of bed as soon as you're naked body is next to mine but I want you to hold me and I want to feel you," I tell him slowly now that I'm saying out loud I'm not as sure.

"Okay sure just tell me if you get scared or uncomfortable," Owen says.

I'm already naked so I just get under the covers, Owen gets in with me and I can feel the warmth of his body. I move over slowly, rolling onto my side and draping my arm over Owen. He hasn't moved or said a word, he's waiting for me. I tell myself I always sleep with him in nothing but boxers and this isn't much different. Of course I'm usually wearing pajamas but when I lie down with my head on his chest and my breasts on his skin it actually feels oddly comforting in a way and not scary like I thought it would be. I let out a breath and relax into my husband; even putting my leg over his, Owen puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" Owen questions.

"More than okay I wish we could do this every night," I yawn and Owen chuckles, "What?"

"We're married we can do this every night if you want," Owen points out.

"Then I want to, I feel safe with you and I like the feel of your skin on mine. I thought I'd be petrified after Bryce but I'm not it's comforting and sensuous, I like this feeling and I love you Husband," I tell him.

"I love you too wife," Owen smiles.

I pick my head up finding my husband's lips in the dark and kissing him with tender loving passion.

**Update next Wednesday starting with Clare and Owen going to see Fitz at the hospital and Owen finds a job.**


	11. Just to Hug You all Night

**Clare fans be sure to check out dragonsprits holiday story "Finding the Missing Piece of My Heart" I read the first chapter and eagerly await the second.**

**Ch.11 Just to Hug You all Night**

**(OWEN)**

"I think we should go see Fitz at lunch, we have a spare after that and we should have dinner at my mom's this evening," Clare tells me as we walk into school Friday morning.

"Seeing Fitz at lunch is a good idea but why on earth would we have dinner at your mom's? We can have Jake and Glen to dinner at our house," I respond.

"We need money for an alarm system, Mom insisted we get married so maybe she'll put out the money for one, at least for the installation and then the monthly cost I guess will have to be considered part of our utilities. Have you even thought about a job yet? I don't think we're going to save any money there's so many monthly costs. What about groceries we never talked about that? Clothes and stuff for the baby? I do have a college savings account we could use that a…"

We've just gone inside the doors and I stop her from walking, seizing her lips for a kiss before she can continue. I keep kissing her until she releases a breath and relaxes, then I pull away gently cupping her chin.

"You are not dipping into your college fund you'll need that to go to some fabulous school next year. We'll figure it out, we'll go to dinner at your mom's but if she doesn't want to give us the money we'll figure something else out. I'm going to find a job and I'll be able to work full time once I graduate. I'll make it work and make sure you have everything you need if I have to work four jobs," I affirm.

"Owen you can't work four jobs you'll kill yourself," she argues.

"I can if that's what it takes," I respond firmly.

"You know I love you right?" She smiles gripping my jacket and pulling me down to join our lips.

"Your love warms my heart but you guys are blocking the entry," Drew says breaking us apart.

"Hey I can kiss my wife wherever I want," I shoot back in a snarky tone looking over at him, Adam and Dallas.

Clare takes my hand and the five of us walk down the hall toward our lockers. Clare leaves me to go to her locker with Adam while Drew, Dallas and I go to our lockers. While getting books out I see Jake at his locker.

"Hey Jake Clare wants to come to dinner tonight, she wants to talk to her mom about putting in an alarm system," I tell him.

"I'll tell Dad you guys are coming to dinner but why does Clare want an alarm system? You guys don't live in a bad neighborhood, the cottage is behind your parent's house and once it's cleaned up it'll be real nice," Jake comments and then closes his locker and looks at me. "Wait is she afraid of Eli? You don't think he'd really hurt her do you?"

"Truthfully it wouldn't surprise me, he's been a good friend to Adam but the guy is nuts. He crashed his car, wrote a play for her, shot at pictures of his dead ex, tried to frame you by putting drugs in your locker, took drugs and if he's not on his meds, and I doubt he is, then he's unstable," Drew comments.

"He's right and then there's Bryce," I add.

"That rich guy that Helen was all excited about and Clare went out with to make you jealous?" Jake asks.

"Yeah that one he's teamed up with Eli and he actually has money to do things. They're both nuts and they've both threatened my wife. She's already pregnant and scared so if a security system will make her feel better and less stressed we're getting one," I state.

"Well I am glad she's with you and not them but I don't know if Helen will pay for an alarm system. I'll talk to Dad though, if Helen won't maybe we can do something and Helen just doesn't need to know," Jake says and I smile at him.

He walks off and I go to find Clare with Drew and Dallas following me. I find her in the memorial garden with Bianca, Adam, Alli, Dave, Connor and Jenna.

"I called my mom and she's expecting us for dinner," Clare tells me.

"I talked to Jake too and told him why we wanted to come to dinner," I reply.

We all hang out until the bell and then Clare and I walk to parenting class with Dallas and Jenna. Clare looks distracted all through class, it's mostly review but still I can tell something is on her mind. Dallas and I both have business leadership next so we both walk Clare to math and I kiss her at the door.

"Hey Owen we were thinking about having a baby shower for Clare, maybe combining it with a housewarming party for the two of you after the cottage is ready. I know it's early but a lot of us will be leaving soon after graduation," Fiona tells me when she and Katie come into class.

"That would be great, I know Clare would really appreciate it. Combined with a housewarming party would be good, depending on how much we get done this weekend maybe we can have it next weekend," I respond.

"Let me know I'll get the invitations out, Imogen and Katie will help me plan," Fiona tells me and I smile.

Class goes by pretty quickly and then it's lunch, I told Bianca we were going to see Fitz and lunch and she wants to come. Since she doesn't have a spare after lunch she'll take her own car. I meet Clare on the steps and we drive to the hospital followed by Bianca.

"Hey how you feeling?" Bianca asks Fitz sitting on the edge of his bed when we all come in.

"All they'll let me eat is broth and jello because of the surgery and I'm already sick of it. Other than that pretty good but it's probably the morphine," Fitz responds.

"I went to The Dot this morning and told your manager what happened, she's putting you on medical leave until you can come back and says you have a bunch of paid sick days you can use," Bianca tells him.

"Cool thanks B," Fitz grins.

Since it's a fifteen minute drive here and fifteen minute drive back to school we let Bianca visit with Fitz and Clare and I sit quietly. Lunch is only an hour and she has to be back for third period. She talks with Fitz for about 20 minutes and then says goodbye to the three of us to head back to school.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading back too?" Fitz questions.

"We have a spare after lunch. We talked to my parents they said you can move into my room once we're in the cottage. You might have to pay a little rent and you'll be expected to help out around the house and maybe some errands and stuff, plus keeping Clare safe and maybe some babysitting after the baby is born," I inform Fitz.

"Awesome thanks, I'll just be happy not to have to go home, haven't even seen my mom since I been in here. I'm happy to pay some rent and help out, not sure I'm the best babysitter though," Fitz replies.

"I'm sure you'll be great and anyway it's still several months off," Clare says.

"Any word from the doctors when you might be out of here?" I ask Fitz.

"Depending on how I recover I could be out by next Friday," he responds.

"Then I guess we better work hard and get the cottage ready this weekend and move out of my room. Hey you'll be around for the combined housewarming party and baby shower" I comment.

"What housewarming party and baby shower?" Clare asks.

"Oops, the one that Fiona, Katie and Imogen want to throw us," I inform her realizing I forgot to mention it.

"Oh, that's nice of them," Clare replies.

"Yeah and Fiona's doing the invites so if there is anyone you don't want her to invite you should tell her," I say.

"The only person I don't want there is Eli, and Bryce," Clare responds grabbing my hand at just the mention of their names.

We stay for another half an hour, filling Fitz in with the public version of our relationship, and then we leave him to rest and grab some lunch from The Dot before returning to school for last period. I walk Clare to her broadcast and print production class and I head to auto shop. Eli isn't in class and I realize I haven't seen him all day, I should be relieved but I actually feel worried, I don't like that he isn't here where I can keep an eye on him. Since it's Friday we have no homework so we go to Drew's place after school with him, Adam, Dallas and Bianca. We hang out for a few hours, Clare is happy the whole time, I think it's Adam he just knows how to keep her happy maybe I should take lessons. They wish us luck and tell us they'll be over early in the morning to help with the cottage before we leave for dinner. It's a fast drive to her mom's house from Adam's, the closer we get the more nervous she looks. I park out front and she hesitates to get out of the car so I give her a gentle kiss.

"We don't have to do this," I tell her.

"Yes we do, Mom pushed us into getting married, she thinks Bryce is perfect and since forcing us to get married she hasn't been involved at all. If she doesn't want to be involved fine but she's going to know that I'm scared and Bryce is crazy," Clare affirms before getting out of the car.

"Hey dinner's almost ready," Jake says letting us in after Clare rings the bell. She still has her house key so she didn't need to ring the bell, but I suppose this doesn't feel like her home anymore and she feels like she has to ring the bell which makes me happy. Not that she feels like a visitor in her own home but that this doesn't feel like home anymore because that means my house does feel like her home.

"Hello honey, you look tired I'd think you'd have that pregnant glow by now," Helen says hugging Clare and then examining her. I tense up at the underhanded insult she gives her daughter and Clare squeezes my hand.

"I haven't been sleeping much, hard to glow when you don't sleep and you're constantly worried," Clare responds.

"I think she looks beautiful," I say and then place a gentle kiss on Clare's nose bringing a smile back to her cherub lips.

"Hello Clare, Owen good to see you both," Glen smiles hugging Clare and shaking my hand. Clare's mother made spaghetti and salad, we all sit down and people begin serving themselves. "Jake and I will be over by nine tomorrow, if we have enough help we should have it cleaned out by noon and then we can begin the renovations," Glen says as we begin eating.

"Great, I'm sending Clare out so she's doesn't try to help but we'll have most of the Ice Hounds, the Torres brothers, Katie, Mo, Jenna, Alli, Bianca, Dave, Becky my dad and you two so I think we should be able to get it cleaned out completely by lunch time," I comment.

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem with all that help plus I think Fiona and Imogen were going to help too," Jake remarks.

"How is the cottage coming? I hear that it's very small are you sure you can fit yourselves and a baby?" Helen asks in a biting tone, I have the urge to reach across the table and slap her but I refrain.

"It's small but after the renovations it will be great for their small family, anyway as I understand it the cottage is only a temporary home. Next year they will be going to New York so they can go to school," Glen speaks up for us.

"And how exactly are you both going to manage going to school and raising a baby by yourselves in New York?" Helen asks and there's that urge to hit her again.

"We'll make it work, Owen's going to work full time as soon as he graduates and we can put our child in day care. Many schools offer day care now," Clare responds and I can hear the angry edge in her voice. "We didn't come tonight to talk about next year, we need an alarm system and I came to ask you to pay for the installation," Clare informs her mother getting to her point.

"What do you need an alarm for? You won't have anything worth stealing," Helen replies.

"No but Eli and Bryce are crazy and they've both threatened me, I feel safe with Owen but he'll be working, his family won't always be home either. Bryce and Eli have already come to the cottage corning me when I was alone and threatening me while everyone I was home and I do not want it to happen again," Clare says in a firm voice while gripping my hand under the table.

"When did they come into the cottage?" Jake inquires.

"The other morning, she woke up early and when I got up I couldn't find her, I searched the house and the yard then found her on the floor of the cottage crying and shaking she was so terrified," I inform them but say it while looking at Helen so she knows just how serious this is.

"I never did trust Eli but I find it hard to believe that Bryce would want to hurt you Clare. You went on one date with him and as I recall it was only to make Owen jealous, why would Bryce threaten you?" Helen questions.

"Because he's crazy mother, everything has been handed to him all his life and he believes he can have anything, that he can take anything. I rejected him that night and now he's angry and for whatever reason he won't let it go, let me go and now he's teamed up with Eli," Clare replies.

"The cost of having an alarm installed is a small price to pay for knowing your youngest daughter and grandchild are safe," Glen says again speaking in our defense and I smile at him.

"I suppose we can look into it, can't hurt to be cautious," Helen responds without looking up and the way she talks you'd think it was her idea. "So Jake have you decided which school you'll be going to next year?" Helen questions changing the subject, "You know he was accepted UC Santa Cruz and MacEwan University."

"Yes I heard congratulations Jake," Clare says.

"Thanks I'm leaning toward UCSC," Jake replies.

We stay for another fifteen minutes while we finish eating, Helen manages to keep the dinner talk from getting back to us, the pregnancy, Bryce or Eli. As soon as we're done eating we thank them for dinner and leave to go home.

"How was dinner?" Mom asks when we come in.

"Hopefully it was worth it, but it did remind me how much I love Owen and how grateful I am to have him," Clare replies. I smile and kiss her gently.

"I love you too and your mom is a bitch," I comment.

"Owen!" Mom admonishes.

"It's okay she is a bitch," Clare says.

"I don't know how you put up with her for all those years," I remark.

"Well you live here now and you don't have to see your mother very much. We're glad you are here," Mom tells Clare.

"Thanks so am I," Clare smiles and then pulls me by the hand to our room.

She guides me to sit on the bed and straddles my lap, her arms linking around my neck and her lips ensnare mine with feverish passion. Her tongue slips between her lips and into my mouth stroking my tongue. Her hands brush into my hair, combing through the short hairs at the back of my neck and deepening the kiss. She pulls away after a couple of minutes, smiling and biting her lip shyly.

"What did I do to deserve that kiss?" I ask her.

"Just being you, I am in love with you Owen and I am very grateful for you and everything you've done for me and the baby. I don't know what I would have done without you. I fall in love with you more each day and I a part of me wants to show you in every possible way but there's still a part of me that's frightened," she tells me.

"I know, it's okay when you're ready it will be amazing," I say kissing her tenderly.

"Another reason that I love you," she says kissing me again. "Lie naked with me, hold me in bed while we watch movies," she requests.

I simply smile and take her lips again, leaving a gentle kiss before I pull away and start to undress. I've undressed in front of her before and we've been in the shower together, I've seen her body and she mine. She has not undressed in front of me but she does so now, her clothes coming off slowly, being peeled away like wrapping paper revealing a wondrous and enticing gift. Her white porcelain skin becomes entirely visible and I want to kiss every inch of it. Her panties come last and she flashes a demure smile at me before getting into bed.

I finish undressing and follow my wife into the bed, wrapping my arms around her and turning on the TV. Feeling her naked body pressed against mine, her soft satiny silk skin brushing against mine is getting me hard. I force myself to think not sexy thoughts so that she doesn't notice, I don't want to push or force. She's been worried all day and the dinner with her mom didn't help, she feels so obligated to take care of me every time and I don't want her to feel that way. She found a movie on but she really isn't watching, she's looking at the TV but her mind is somewhere else I can tell by the look in her eyes. The movie is boring to me anyway so I brush back her curls and kiss her neck softly.

"Owen," she giggles.

"Sorry wife but you're sexy and this movie isn't interesting, I promise to stick to kissing your neck," I tell her before planting another kiss on her milky flesh, this one on her earlobe.

"After Bryce I thought it would be years before I wanted another guy to touch me. Or that I might never want another guy to touch me," she says and I cease kissing her neck thinking that I'm pushing or she's scared, "but when you touch me I feel good. There's still some fear and anxiousness but the good feeling overtakes it and I want more. I never thought I'd feel so good at a touch."

"Does that mean I can keep going?" I question hopefully arching my eyebrows with lustful anticipation and she giggles.

Clare bites her lip rolling it between her teeth while she contemplates this, "Yes but just for a little while and go slow."

"Of course," I grin giving her a salacious kiss.

"And stop if I say stop," she asserts.

"You know I would never hurt you, if you become even a little afraid or don't like something tell me to stop and I will," I assure her, she smiles and turns off the TV making dark in the room aside from the moonlight coming through the blinds. "What do you want me to do?" She questions her voice wavering with some apprehension.

"Just lay back," I tell her taking her hand so she can feel me, I don't want her to feel Bryce for even a nanosecond.

I know she wants this and I know she's scared so I begin with a tender kiss to her lips. She kiss back, her hand squeezing mine relaxing a little. Trailing open mouth kisses from her cherub lips down her neck I stop to kiss along her clavicle. Her body will tense up ever so briefly when I first touch my lips to her skin and then relax until I kiss her again. I worry that her mind is going back to the rape despite what her body feels.

"Talk to me Clare, tell me what you feel, what you're thinking," I encourage her kissing the top of her chest just above her breasts.

"Good but a little scared, I know it's you and I feel you but…" she hesitates to say it like she thinks I'm going to be mad.

"But you're thinking of Bryce and that night," I prod ceasing my trail of kisses. I look at her face mostly shrouded by the dark room but I can see a faint outline, I'm still holding her hand and she squeezes it tightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't mean to be I keep telling myself it's you and I do feel you holding my hand. I even feel you when you kiss my skin and I enjoy the sensation and then…I don't know it's like Bryce creeps in, I feel a little bit of him and that night each time," she confesses and sounds like she's close to tears.

I sit up a little more and brush a curl away from her face to kiss her forehead, "Clare it's okay I'm not mad and I expected you to think about that night. This is a huge step for you, we'll keep working at it just be willing to work at it with me."

"I am," she nods.

"We'll stop in a few minutes but I want to try something if it's okay, you trust me don't you?" I ask her.

"Yes," she nods.

"Kiss me, for a minute I'm just going to kiss you and then I'll touch you. I'll be gentle and go slow; I'll even stay above the waist. If you get scared or feel Bryce instead of me tell me stop and I will."

Clare nods and I capture her lips, the kiss begins tender and loving then grows to deeply passionate. When I feel her kissing me with fervor I know she's lost in the kiss and with the hand not holding hers I gently begin grazing my fingers along her side. She gasps and freezes for a second before deepening the kiss. My hand wanders slowly over her silken skin, barely grazing over it and working toward her breast. I can feel her body heat and my hand hovers just above her breast then I lower it down and squeeze gently. It's like a pillow, soft and malleable yet firm in a way and her soft skin excites my fingers. Clare moans ever so slightly into the kiss and I grin before pulling out of the kiss.

"That's enough for the night, how do you feel?" I ask her.

"I didn't feel Bryce, not at all," she responds and I can hear her smiling.

"Good I'll be right back," I tell her.

"Stay with me, let me help. If you go I'm afraid Bryce will come back to my mind and I don't want him to," she says.

"As you wish Wife," I reply lying on my back.

She starts by just kissing me, I can feel her body close but her lips touching mine and her hair tickling my shoulder the only parts of her that are touching me. I begin stroking myself, touching her skin and holding her naked has me quite hard. After a few minutes Clare's hand joins mine, the shock of her soft skin sending a wave of pleasure through me. I intensify the kiss, feeling the build to climax and moaning against her lips as I cum. I break away to breathe and kiss her again quickly, we get out of bed together, I pull on boxers with one hand and she puts on my robe then we go across to the washroom to wash our hands. When we return to the bedroom she takes off the robe gets in bed and turns on the TV again. I take off my boxers and join her.

"I love you Clare," I whisper as I pull her close.

"I love you," she smiles giving me a chaste kiss.

**(CLARE)**

"You'll be sleeping on your side during the third trimester," Veronica tells me as I lie on my back on a model bed in the mattress store.

It's Saturday and my husband banished me from returning home all day so I wouldn't try to help with the cottage, or stress about it. So I'd been running errands with Veronica, Tris and Maya all day. We'd picked out an alarm system; Glen told us when he and Jake arrived this morning that Mom agreed to pay for installation. The one I chose comes with three months free which is helpful. Then we picked out security lights and veronica bought us all pepper spray. Then we stopped for lunch before picking out drapes for the cottage and using gift cards sent by Owen's family for our wedding I picked out dishes, silverware, pots and pans. Our last stop was the mattress store; Owen's grandparents were buying us a queen size bed as a wedding gift.

"What does Owen like in a mattress?" Maya asks me and I know I get a look of guilt on my face.

"I have no idea," I admit.

"He likes them firm," Tris informs me.

"You'll want one with support for your body, firms is good but not too firm," Veronica says.

I roll on my side and stay that way, closing my eyes and trying to imagine Owen in the bed holding me. I stay like that for several minutes before I sit up again.

"This is the one I just hope Owen likes it," I tell Veronica.

"Good I'll purchase it and arrange for delivery why don't you three go across the street and get us a table. They've already eaten at the house and I don't know about you three but I'm starving," Veronica comments.

"Me too shopping is exhausting," I nod.

I walk with Miles and Maya to the little Mexican cantina across the street, we tell the hostess there's four of us and she seats us. The menu is pretty simple, salads, tacos, burritos and nachos, I decide on a chicken salad and Veronica comes in joining us at the table just as the waitress is getting our drinks. She tells me she arranged to have the bed delivered on Friday and she'll get off work a little early to be there when it's delivered. Tris and Maya dominate the conversation while we eat but I don't mind I'm thinking about moving into the cottage and all there is to do before the baby is born. After eating we return home bringing in the stuff we bought today, walk out to the yard to see what progress they've made when my eyes are covered.

"Sorry Clare you can't see yet," Adam tells me.

He walks with me across the yard, his hand still covering my eyes and then he takes it away after we've stepped inside. I look around and gasp; the kitchen is totally cleaned up and has new cabinet doors, a new faucet and even a fridge. The living room has been all cleaned up, repairs made to the walls and the ceiling fan works as it's running. I walk in and look around, there's security locks on the windows, the hard floor has been scrubbed and cleaned up, even the kitchen counters have been repaired. There's still some work to be done but it's beginning to look like a home.

"You guys this is amazing you did so much work and everything looks great thank you everyone," I grin going to my husband and kissing him.

"There's still the nursery and the washroom but we'll all be back tomorrow," Glen informs me.

"I'll help tomorrow, I can't believe you all got so much done," I smile still awed at the amount of work.

"You'll supervise tomorrow," Owen corrects and I twist my face at him.

"The fridge and the new fixtures where did they come from?" I question Glen changing the subject so Owen and I don't argue about me helping tomorrow.

"Most of it is scrap from other jobs I've done and the rest was donated or gotten for cheap. I think we should all go home though it's been a long day and we have another one tomorrow," Glen responds.

"Yes everyone go home and thank you again for all the hard work," I grin and hug everyone as they leave. Owen's parents and Tris go into the house leaving us in our home.

"There's more good news," Owen tells me.

"Were Eli and Bryce committed?" I question sardonically.

"No not that good but I did find a job," Owen informs me and I hug him with pride and glee.

"That's fantastic how'd you find one already?" I inquire.

"It's only as a part time bus boy, it'll be nights but I can start Monday. I'll have to find a second part time job once school is out but it's a start. I got it all thanks to Mo, a friend of his family owns a sports bar restaurant and he needs a night time bus boy. Mo told him about me and I met with him today, he gave me the job," Owen grins.

"That's great, which restaurant is it?" I ask and then Owen looks sheepish and scratches the back of his head.

"End Zone Bar and Grill downtown," Owen tells me.

"Isn't that the one where the waitresses walk around in tiny cheerleading outfits?" I question twisting my mouth and furrowing my brow.

"Do they? I didn't notice, I should go shower I reek," Owen says quickly and turns to walk out but I catch his arm.

"You're going to be around sexy girls dressed in skimpy cheerleading outfits all night?"

"I won't even look, I'm just a bus boy and I'm married," Owen says showing me his ring, "I need a job Clare and it's a start. It's only for four or five hours a night and I'm in love with you remember?"

Before can respond he seizes my lips, I kiss him back but I don't like this. I have problems with restaurants that put their female staff in tiny outfits anyway because I find it sexist. Now my husband, who was forced into a marriage with me because I'm pregnant and it's not even his biological kid, will be working there.

"I love you too," I tell him when we break from the kiss.

"You still look worried," he says.

"Sorry I can't help it, you really should go shower," I reply pulling him by the hand into the house.

"Clare I was serious I won't even look I love you," he asserts again when we're outside of the washroom door.

"I know I love you too," I tell him forcing a smile on my lips before playfully pushing him into the washroom, "now go shower you stink."

**Update next Wednesday probably starting with Owen's first night at work and also including them moving into the cottage and Fitz being released from the hospital. And don't think we've heard the last from Bryce and Eli either.**


	12. Working for a Living

**DeGrassi Saviors Website News: **

***Make sure you check my page for daily clues and pictures. **

***Check the home page for our Soap Opera ending for the TV show, two of which will be turned into a 3 shot. **

***Also check my January calendar writing schedule on my page for the one shots I will be posting during one shot week!**

**Other News:**

**The next few days are going to be pretty crazy, so tonight along with Wednesday and Thursday will all be fairly short chapters. **

**Additionally Tear Stained Shadowland will most likely end up being posted sometime on Thursday. In Your Eyes there was a Freedom will go up very late that night or very early Friday Morning. Friday night is a one shot and should go up on time.**

**Don't forget that next week is Thanksgiving here in the states, between work and visiting family and the holiday there will be no regular stories next week. I will be posting Blood on the Pavement chapter 3 and a few of the shorts in Who Likes Short Shorts will be getting a 2****nd**** chapter, which will probably be short like the first chapters.**

**Ch. 12 Working for a Living**

**(OWEN)**

"So your first night of work is tonight, you're going to be surrounded by super-hot waitresses all night," Luke grins.

"Yeah who I won't be looking at because I'm married," I remind Luke showing him my ring and putting my arm around Clare.

It's Monday afternoon and we're just walking to last period, we drop Clare, Adam, Bianca, Luke, Bo and Ingvar at their broadcast and print production class. I kiss Clare at the door and tell her that I'll pick her up after class.

"So what's your shift tonight?" Drew questions as we start walking to auto shop.

"Seven to midnight which means I probably won't get home until one and Clare will be asleep which kind of sucks," I respond.

"So Clare's going to be alone tonight?" Eli smirks walking past us.

"No she'll be at home with my family and if you attempt anything," I warn Eli grabbing him by the back of the shirt and shoving him to the lockers, "I rip out your to…"

"Dude teacher," Drew says hitting my arm.

I let go of Eli before the teacher sees us and we walk into auto shop, "Stay away from Clare."

Eli doesn't reply to my warning, simply smirking at me and I clench my fist reminding myself I can't kill him in front of a teacher.

"Clare can come to our place," Drew offers and Dallas nods.

"Thanks but she'd have to spend the night, she'll be at the house with my folks and Tris but…" I stop talking as the thoughts of what could go on at home while I'm at work fly through my mind.

"Bianca could stay at your place, hang with Clare until you get home, or Adam even," Drew suggests.

"Both would be good, am I sounding paranoid?" I question as the teacher starts talking.

"Considering how crazy I know Eli can be I don't think so. We'll talk to them after class I'm sure they'll both be happy to," Drew says.

We stop talking when the teacher snaps at us and get to work; we work fast and clean up before the teacher excuses us so that we're waiting outside of Clare and Adam's class before the bell rings. Clare walks out of class and raises an eyebrow when she sees the three of us.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Eli overheard me saying I was going to be at work tonight, he made some not so veiled threats," I tell her and the blood drains from her face.

"We thought Adam and Bianca could sleep over just to be safe," Drew says.

"Yeah good idea, I'll go home and grab a bag we can be over before Owen leaves for work," Adam nods.

"Yeah it can't hurt to have more people in the house, what about Bianca will she want to sleep over?" Clare asks.

"I'm sure she will, come on she's probably at her locker," Drew comments.

I put my arm around Clare and we walk to the lockers, Bianca is at hers and after Drew tells her what happened she says she'll be happy to stay the night. We say goodbye to them and find Tris before driving home, Bianca and Adam will be over in about an hour to stay the night. After telling my parents about Adam and Bianca sleeping over and why we feel the need for it they call the police and they send an extra car to patrol the house for the night. Clare feels safer now, she's slightly more relaxed and gets more so when Bianca and Adam arrive. We all eat dinner together and then I get ready for work, Clare comes back to the bedroom with me, sitting on the bed while I get dressed.

"If anything happens call me at work I'll come home right away," I tell Clare.

"You can't leave work on your first night even if I don't like that you have this job," she comments.

"I'm not even going to be looking at the waitresses, I love you," I remind her sitting on the bed putting my arm around her and my hand on her belly. "And I love our baby, I'm just bussing tables I'll be too busy to even notice the waitresses," I assure her and she nods but doesn't look very convinced so I lean her back and kiss her neck. While I do that I lift her top and then move down to kiss her belly and she giggles.

"I love you," she says when I stop and kiss her lips.

"I know, stay safe tonight if you want Bianca to sleep in here tonight I can crash in the living room with Adam," I remark.

"No I want to sleep with you tonight and Bianca's going to sleep in Tristan's room he'll be in the living room with Adam," she says.

"I won't be back until one probably," I remind her.

"I know and I still want to sleep with my husband in our bed," she asserts.

I smile and kiss her, say goodbye to everyone, my parents wish me luck at work and Adam assures me they'll make sure she's safe. I kiss Clare and tell her I love her again and then I head to work.

"Hi Owen, if you'll just put on an apron Hector here will show you the ropes. It's a Monday so it won't be too busy but it can still get pretty crazy, for tonight you just follow Hector around," my boss tells me handing me an apron.

"Hey employee lockers are this way you can stash your phone and wallet in one," Hector says and I follow him to the employee lounge. I pick an empty locker and put my stuff in, he gives me a lock and I set the combination as the day I married Clare. "Is that really a wedding ring?" Hector asks me.

"Yeah I'm married and she's pregnant hence the need for the job," I nod.

"Ah you're one of those, forced marriage because you knocked up some chick and now you gotta work to support them," Hector comments.

"The marriage itself was kind of forced by her mom but living together and me getting a job to support us while she finishes her senior year was my idea. After she graduates she'll be at Columbia and I'll be at Manhattan College. I need the job to support my family while we go to college and I'm very much in love with my wife," I assert and Hector nods with a smile.

"Okay I respect that, it's pretty simple you won't really talk to the customers unless they call to you specifically. You clean all the dishes and trash from the table, wipe the table down and if you pick up the tips they go here, each section has a jar so each waitress gets her right share of tips. We get part of the tips too and we work the hole restaurant," Hector says bringing me out to the kitchen.

He introduces me to the kitchen staff and hands me a rag, he takes me out to the dining room and behind the bar introducing me to the bartenders. He then introduces me to the hostesses for the night, who are only slightly more dressed than the waitresses. He shows me how to clean a table fast and properly, where we take the tubs when they're full of dishes and what we do with them.

"Hey Hector is this the new guy?" Asks a waitress with blonde hair and a large chest, I know I told Clare I wasn't going to look but it's kind of hard not to. I might be looking but I am thinking of Clare.

"Yeah Chrissy this Owen, hands off though he's married," Hector tells her.

"Too bad you're hot," Chrissy smiles and saunters off.

"She always like that?" I question.

"Yep most of the waitresses are or they wouldn't be working here," Hector says.

He is right the more waitresses I meet throughout the night are just as flirty, they kind of remind of me Bianca before she got back together with Drew. I just keep reminding them I'm married, and myself at times. I know it's my first night but the shift seems to last forever and I'm very tired by the time I'm off. It's an entirely different tired than after a long game or practice.

"Hey some of us are going out you want to come?" Ian offers, he's one of the bartenders.

"Thanks but I actually have school in the morning, see you guys tomorrow," I yawn grabbing my stuff from my locker and driving home. I go in through the back so I can get to my room without disturbing Tris and Adam in the living room. When I open the door to my room Clare is awake and on her laptop sitting at the desk. "You can't still be doing homework," I remark.

"No just couldn't sleep," she says shutting down the laptop and standing up.

I kiss her gently and start getting undressed, so does she and I smile watching that sight even in the moonlight. I brush my teeth and get in bed with her; as soon as I lie down she rolls over getting in my arms.

"I thought you felt safer with Adam and Bianca here and the police patrolling outside," I comment.

"I do," she says dragging her fingers slowly across my chest.

"Then why are you still awake?" I question.

"It was your first night at work, I was waiting up for you," she replies.

"You weren't worried about me working with those waitresses were you?" I postulate.

"No," she says shaking her head but by the way she does it I know she was.

"Clare the waitresses are hot and very flirty but I'm very in love with you and they all know that I'm married. All I said was hi to the waitresses, I mostly talked to the other bus boys and the bartenders who are all guys, made a couple of friends but you're the only girl for me," I profess.

"But how can you mean that?" She asks and I frown tensing up and turning her head up to look at me, even though it's dark.

"What do you mean how can I mean that? You still doubt that I'm in love with you?"

"No but this baby isn't yours and up until a co…"

I've heard enough and I silence her with a kiss, "A couple of months ago my life was changed. What happened is awful but it brought us together and I feel like a piece of me that's been missing is now in place. I'm in love with you and this child might not be mine by blood but this is my kid and I love you both. There are other pretty girls, other sexy girls, other girls with nice smiles, and ones with pretty eyes and ones who are smart. The one thing those girls will never have is that they are not you and you have my heart."

Even in the dark room I can see her smile, a large happy grin turning up the corners of her lips. Her arms loop around my neck and her smile crushes against my lips in an elated kiss. Her lips open and her tongue gently licks my bottom lip, my moth opens in a smile as my tongue caresses hers.

"Owen Nicholas Milligan you are a wonderfully amazing, sweet and most incredible guy and I love you," she tells me before pressing her lips to mine again.

**(CLARE)**

"Sit," Owen commands lifting me onto our kitchen counter in the cottage which we're moving into today. It's Saturday morning and practically everyone we know is coming over to help us move from Owen's room to the cottage and get us set up.

"But there's a lot to do and we still have the nursery and moving Fitz into your old room. I can do little things," I argue.

"No you're pregnant and you're stressed and you can supervise, we have several months to get the nursery ready and Fitz isn't bringing much. Me, Dallas and Drew are taking Fitz to his house to get the little bit of stuff he wants and it won't take many of us to get him set up in my old room. I made sure I had this weekend off for a reason, you will supervise tell people where you want stuff and tomorrow we have a housewarming and baby shower tomorrow," Owen reminds me.

"I know but I hate just sitting here like a queen or something while everyone else does the work," I complain.

"But you are a queen and you will sit here and supervise and if you try to help I will send you on another errand," Owen threatens.

"Fine but I feel so useless," I sigh.

"You are anything but useless and I'm not risking you or the baby, if you truly hate supervising you can go visit Fitz at the hospital but not alone and I'd prefer you here. Besides people will want to know where you want stuff and I like you where I can keep an eye on you," Owen tells me.

"You can tell them where to put stuff but I'll stay," I reply.

"You decorate I don't care where stuff goes," Owen comments and when I twist my mouth at him he kisses me.

"Hey sexy time after we move you in," Drew admonishes as he comes in with Dallas, Adam and Bianca.

"She was trying to help again," Owen explains.

"Ah no helping you supervise," Adam says and I twist my mouth at him but Owen still kisses me.

"How quaint this little place is," Mom comments coming in the cottage with Glen and Jake.

"I think it's awesome we've done a lot of work," Jake remarks.

"Yes and it looks amazing I can't believe all you guys did last weekend. I know the nursery is still unfinished but I know that will look amazing too," I smile.

"We brought some of the stuff from your room dear," Mom tells me as they each set down a couple of boxes.

"Thanks," I reply.

Mom looks like she's going to say something else but Alli, Jenna, Fiona, Imogen, Katie and Maya show up. People start talking and bringing stuff in, our new bed was delivered yesterday and it already has bedding on it. Plus we already brought in the stuff I bought last weekend. With everyone here we quickly get all of Owen's stuff from his room and the stuff I had here, after that I instruct people where to put things while Owen, Drew and Dallas go get Fitz. We're done putting everything away by the time they return, my mom and Glen have already left but everyone else is still here. They bring Fitz in and much like me he's only allowed to sit on the bed and supervise where things go. I sit on the bed with Fitz while everyone else puts things away for him. When that's done Veronica orders us all pizza for dinner and Owen helps Fitz to the sofa.

"Fitz's doc said he's healing real well and after a few days of bed rest he'll be back on his feet," Owen tells us.

"You always were stubborn as all hell," Bianca comments.

"And a fast healer it's why he could get in so many fights," Owen remarks and Fitz smiles.

"So what time is the baby shower and housewarming tomorrow?" Adam inquires changing the subject, probably before it turns to Drew fighting with Fitz.

"It starts at eleven and I guess goes until Clare or Owen kick us all out," Fiona says.

"You know I still haven't seen the honeymoon cottage," Fitz speaks up.

"We'll take you over after dinner," Owen tells him.

"It looks great, Jake and Glen and everyone did a lot of work and I don't know what we would have done if the cottage wasn't there," I comment.

"Hey I thought it was a garden shed I thought we'd be living in my room until we could get our own apartment," Owen says and a few people laugh.

After dinner Owen helps Fitz to walk to the cottage and we show him the main room and the washroom which is all that's done. The one bedroom will be the nursery and it's been cleaned out but no work has been done on it yet. After we take Fitz back to his room a lot of people leave, it is Saturday night after all. Fitz is tired so we leave him to sleep, Tris and Maya go to his room since Maya is spending the night, everyone but Adam, Drew, Bianca and Dallas have left. They come with us to the cottage and we spend another couple of hours talking before they say goodnight and home.

"Are you tired?" Owen asks after locking the door and setting the alarm.

"I'd like a shower actually," I reply.

"Okay you'll be the first to test our new shower," Owen says the washroom took almost as long as the main room and I nod.

I know the deadbolt is locked and the alarm is set but now that it's just the two of us it feels a little eerie. Not that I'm afraid of Owen but it's the first night in a new house, it doesn't feel like home yet and there's the added fear that Eli and Bryce are lurking out there somewhere. We have the security lights in and everything but I can't help the anxious feeling that's starting to become overwhelming.

"Will you shower with me?" I request timidly.

"That gorgeous wife is something you never need to ask. You want me to shower with you just tell me so," Owen comments.

"Okay," I nod and he tilts his head, cocking an eye brow and twisting his mouth. It's a look that says he wants me to tell him so now and I huff slightly. "Husband I would like you to shower with me," I demand in a stronger voice.

"I would be happy to Wife," he grins and it makes me grin.

He takes my hand and we go back to the little washroom, Owen turns off the shower and we begin to undress. The small room rapidly fills with steam and the shower tub in the cottage is quite a bit smaller than the one in the house.

"Guess we won't be making love in this shower," I comment as I step in behind Owen and he cocks his head.

"I didn't even know you were thinking about the places we might like love. That's progress, really good progress," Owen smiles taking me into his arms.

"Yeah well I am human and despite what Bryce did my pregnancy hormones are kicking in and I'm…" I pause seeking precisely the right phrase.

"You're getting horny, why didn't you tell me?" Owen asks but he has an extremely carnally elated smile on his lips.

"I was going to say I'm getting certain urges but yes. I didn't tell you because I'm still not comfortable doing that," I reply.

"I'm your husband, you're supposed to talk to me about being horny," Owen says slightly scolding and slightly horny voice.

"I know, next time I'm horny I will tell you right now I just want to shower and go to bed. You think we could get a TV in here I want some noise," I comment as I start washing my hair.

"I'll put music on my phone tonight and we c…wait are you still worried about Eli and Bryce?" Owen asks.

"I just…feel like they're out there watching," I tell him.

"We have security lights, an alarm and I'm here with you," Owen remind me pulling me into his arms which keeps me from rinsing the shampoo from my hair. He kisses my lips and puts me back in the water to wash my hair.

"I know and I feel safe with you and the alarm and security lights but I can't help it," I tell him as I put the conditioner in my hair.

"Aside from Eli's threat earlier this week they haven't done anything," Owen reminds me.

"I know I still can't help it," I tell him.

I rinse my hair and Owen brings me into his arms to abduct my lips again, "I will not let them hurt you or ever touch you again."

"I know I love you, let's go to bed you can put music on your phone and hold me all night long," I tell Owen.

"Happily," he smiles.

I finish showering and Owen washes up quickly as I start to dry off. We stay naked and get in bed; he puts his phone on the night stand after putting a playlist on. He takes me in his arms and we listen to music in our new house and talk about decorating, grocery shopping and what we'll wear to prom until we fall asleep. We wake up to my alarm at nine since the baby shower and housewarming starts at eleven. We get dressed and eat cereal for breakfast, well Owen eats cereal and I have tea and two bites of his cereal because I'm not hungry. When he's done we make the bed and clean up a little, I jump when there's a knock on the door and Owen walks to it, looking through the window and he relaxes a little.

"It's Tris and Maya," he tells me and then calls through the door that he has turn off the alarm.

"Hey this was left at the door must be for the baby shower," Maya says putting a box on the counter wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with rattles on it.

"Who would leave a present at the door everyone is coming to the baby shower?" Tris asks.

"I can think of a couple of people," I remark and Owen stiffens up again.

"We'll open this later," Owen says taking the present into the nursery, I follow him in and he puts it in the closet.

"Maybe it wasn't them we can open it now," I comment.

"No it had to be them and whatever is in that box can't be good, come people will be here soon don't worry about that present right now we're going to get lots of good stuff," Owen says pulling me back to the living room. I put a smile on my lips but I'm going to be worried about what's in the box all day long now.

**Update Wednesday December 3****rd**** with the party in Owen's pov and opening the mystery gift. Is it really from Eli and Bryce?**


	13. Every High Every Low

**I am back and this week will be a normal week but please take note of the holiday schedule on the DeGrassi Saviors website. **

**Also on the website if you scroll all the way to the bottom of my page I took out the slideshow, but it's been replaced by a gallery of Clare crackship wedding photos so check those out.**

**Ch. 13 Every High Every Low**

**(CLARE)**

"Relax I won't let them hurt you," Owen whispers to me while I sit on our bed awaiting the arrival of our guests. The baby shower and housewarming party is mostly going to be outside since the weather is nice and the cottage so small. Tris and Maya were outside helping Owen's parents set up, I was not allowed to help and Owen was both helping and checking on me every five minutes.

"You aren't always here," I mumble a reply.

"What's that supposed to mean? Clare I have to work we m…"

I stop him with a kiss, a deep passionate and also apologetic kiss, "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I know you have to work and I deeply appreciate everything you have done and continue to do for us." While speaking I put my hand on my belly, a bulge is just beginning to show, and now Owen places his hand over mine. "I'm scared Owen, of so many things all at once and Eli and Bryce just add to it. I've got all these emotions I don't know what to do with and they change so frequently, I didn't mean to snap at you I'm sorry," I apologize and kiss him again quickly.

"I know and I'm doing my best to keep you from being afraid and ease your fears but I guess I can't take all of them. I won't let them hurt you Clare, or our baby do you hear me? Our baby not his, you are my wife and that's my kid and I won't let them hurt you," Owen tells me before taking my lips again.

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" Drew teases and we break apart.

"Looks like guests are starting to arrive I should probably get out there to help," Owen says standing up.

"I need to freshen up I'll be out in a moment," I tell Owen.

He kisses my temple and gets up, I go into the washroom checking my hair and putting on some light makeup, so I don't look so tired and nervous. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that gift in the closet, the one I'm hoping isn't from Bryce and Eli but I'm sure that it is. I'm trying not to but my mind floods with fear and apprehension thinking about the box and it's ruining what should be a good day. I do put a smile on my face before going out to the yard however. Everything's set up already, there's a banner that says Happy Housewarming and another that says Baby Shower in pink and blue letters. A long folding table has been set up with a plastic table cloth and all the food, well most of the food Nick will be BBQing. Another folding table to the side is for presents and lots of folding chairs have been set up in a circular pattern for conversation. The wicker bench that usually sits at the side of the house has been moved to the center and draped by blankets and pillows for Owen and I to sit on.

The entire Torres clan is here including Bianca, and Katie, Jake, Glen and my mom have also arrived, although I don't remember inviting my mother. Owen comes over putting his arm around me and kissing my temple which does brighten my smile. Fiona and Imogen arrive next followed by the Baker siblings. Very soon our yard is filled with family and friends, anyone who has not already seen the cottage is given a tour while the better part of the male guests gather around the BBQ. Since Owen is helping with the BBQ I sit on the bench and am soon joined by Imogen and Fiona.

"You know we think it's rotten that you cheated on Eli but he was kind of losing it and you are better with Owen," Imogen says.

"Personally I never thought you and Eli were right for each other, he is my friend but he's just too intense, especially for someone like you," Fiona adds.

"Eli is pretty intense," I half mumble.

"Honestly I didn't even think Owen had a sweet side until I saw him with you, it really must be true love," Fiona tells me.

"Yes it is," I smile looking over at Owen. It really is, I love Owen more and more each day. Okay so we came together in not the best of circumstances and were thrown into a wedding, the baby I carry isn't his biologically but it is in every other way. I also know Owen loves me and our child.

Whether it was just good timing or Owen sensing I was looking at him he looks over and smiles back. He walks over and Fiona and Imogen get up so he can sit down.

"You need anything?" Owen asks sitting down with his arm around me.

"I'm a little thirsty but I can get it," I reply giving him a quick gentle kiss.

"You can but you don't have to and you shouldn't, not when I'm around. Punch, lemonade or water?" Owen asks.

"Just water please," I respond. Owen grins and starts to get up but I grab his shirt and pull him back down to ensnare his lips. "I love you," I say when I pull my lips away.

"I know," he grins again and I release him, he returns just a few seconds later with my water sitting with me once again.

"Where's Fitz? Does he not want to come out and join the party?" I question realizing that Fitz never did emerge from the house. I've been so busy greeting guests, talking to them, giving tours of the cottage and generally being worried about what's in the box in the closet I hadn't noticed that Fitz wasn't in the crowd.

"Mom said he was resting do you want me to go check on him?" Owen questions.

"No I'll do it you can go help with the BBQ again, I could use a break from the crowd anyway," I reply.

"Okay you check on him, just don't start making out on his bed or something," Owen teases.

"Owen!" I admonish him for the poor taste in humor, pinching his side and twisting my face at him.

"Joking, I was joking Doe Eyes, I know you wouldn't do that and I know Fitz wouldn't do that to me," Owen says kissing my forehead.

"I do love you," I say again gripping his hand without realizing I'm doing so.

"I know that Clare, I know you love me and I know I love you. I'm sorry it was bad joke, go check on Fitz," Owen tells me kissing me softly.

Owen gets up and pulls me with him, then he goes back to the BBQ and I go inside, I knock softly on Fitz's door but he doesn't answer. I try the handle and find it unlocked and peek in, Fitz is awake and lying on his back but he has headphones on.

"Sorry I knocked," I apologize when Fitz looks over and takes off his headphones.

"Didn't hear with the headphones on, what's up?" Fitz asks.

"The party has already started, been going for almost an hour actually, you should come out and join us we'll be eating soon," I inform him.

"You sure you want me there?" He asks with just a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fitz! Yes I'm sure I want you there and so is Owen, now come one get up everyone's here," I assert tugging at his arm.

"Alright hang on I'm coming, I move very slow at the moment," Fitz says as he begins to get out of bed.

He doesn't bother to put on shoes but we're just going to the backyard, we're nearly outside when I hear a noise from another part of the house. My terrified mind gets the better of me and all I can think is that Eli and Bryce got in the house and are waiting to kidnap me. Yes a totally irrational thought but after that box this morning I've already been on edge and my fears get the better of me. I grab onto Fitz, gripping his hand and shirt like he's a shield, Fitz gives me a worried look.

"I need Owen," I say in a shaky voice and then Tris appears in the hallway coming from the kitchen with a bag of chicken breast.

"Hey guys, Dad has hot dogs and burgers already going but some people want chicken,"  
Tris tells us.

I let out a breath as Tris walks past us, my rational mind working again and I realize Tris was the noise I heard.

"I don't remember you being so jumpy or insecure," Fitz comments when Tris is outside.

"Yes well being raped will do that to a person," I respond bitterly. I hadn't actually meant to say that, I mean I hadn't intended to tell Fitz I was raped but it just slipped out before I even knew I said it.

"Whoa what?! Hold it," Fitz exclaims gripping my shirt this time and pulling me back into the room. He shuts and locks the door and looks at me with a mottled expression of shock, anger and disgust. "When were you raped and by who?!" Fitz demands.

"Remember when I told you I'd explain who Bryce was later? He raped me, we were on a date and he raped me and then Owen was the only that I told but Adam knows me so well he knew something was up and I had to tell him. And now you know but no one else does so you can't tell anyone please Fitz. But now Bryce and Eli are working together to stalk me and torment me and Owen so I'm kind of constantly in fear and nervous even though I don't mean to be. Owen is doing his best, he does all he can to make sure I'm safe and not worried and he's already done so much taking on a pregnant girl with a kid that's not his. He married me and he's been there for me this whole time and we really are in love but Bryce and Eli just won't leave us alone and I don't know wh…"

"Stop," Fitz says clamping his hand over my mouth so I'll cease talking. "Let me get this straight, you broke up with Eli," Fitz says and I nod. "Then you went on a date with this Bryce guy but you weren't really dating Owen at the time that's just what you've been telling everyone," Fitz comments with his eyebrows pinched together like he's sorting out what I was ranting a second ago. He does take his hand from my mouth however so that I can speak.

"Yeah, Bryce was nice at first; he was actually nice and sweet on our whole date until we started walking through the park. Then he turned into a monster, Owen only found out because he found me breaking down near the ravine the following Monday at school," I explain but thinking about it again has me trembling with fear and disgust and Fitz gives me a gentle hug.

"Then you're pregnant with Bryce's kid and not Owen's but Bryce is a colossal asshole and Owen's amazing so he's claiming the kid as his own."

"Yep pretty much," I nod.

"So the whole story of you cheating on Eli with Owen is just cover because you don't anyone to know you were raped?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah Bryce is from a very wealthy and well connected family and he made it clear that if I tried to talk or press charges I'd be ruined. After all that happened with Asher I really didn't even want to try."

"Okay who the hell is Asher?" Fitz asks and I open my mouth to answer but the next voice we hear isn't mine.

"Clare? You okay?" Owen calls into the house and Fitz opens the door.

"Sorry my fault, she revealed she was raped and I had a few questions," Fitz explains as Owen brings me into his arms.

"Good so you know about Bryce then and everything else I'm guessing?" Owen states more than asks.

"Most of it, still have a few questions but we should probably get out to the party," Fitz comments.

We get outside, Fitz and I sit down while Owen and Veronica get the two of us food. After lunch we do presents, Veronica does her best to alternate housewarming gifts with baby shower gifts but sometimes she can't tell by the wrapping. We get lots of great stuff for the house and for the baby, since we don't yet know what we're having we got lots of gift cards and all the blankets and clothes we got are yellow, green or red. We have a fully stocked kitchen now, we have our own linens and towels and everything. All the stuff still to get before the baby comes is a little furniture and things like diapers. After opening gifts and thanking everyone Veronica, Audra, Owen and I get everything into the cottage and then it's time for cake. After cake people begin leaving and we start cleaning up, Fitz still recovering from surgery and stab wounds is told to go rest again. After helping clean up Veronica makes everyone sandwiches for dinner and Fitz comes out to eat with us. After dinner Owen and I go home, it is nice to have our own place even if it is in the backyard and very small.

"You know we still have one more gift to open," I point out to Owen.

"I say we just burn it," Owen replies with a growl as his fists clench,

"No not knowing is worse, my mind has already been through dozens of possibilities and if we don't open it and find out for sure then I'll keep torturing myself with what it could be," I tell him.

"Fine I'll go get the box," Owen replies and I sit on the bed.

He brings out the box setting it on the bed and I open it slowly, peaking gingerly under the box and half expecting it to explode. It doesn't though Owen lifts the lid from the box and the very first thing we see is a black lace teddy, it comes with a leather collar, attached to leather handcuffs and both of these are attached to a chain. The meaning of the gift might as well be painted across it neon letters, Bryce thinks I'm his property! Owen growls, his body going rigid and red with rage. In contrast to the black teddy, chain, collar and cuffs is a soft yellow blanket. I don't know why but I pull it out of the box to look at it. I know it's going to be bad and there will be something about the blanket to make Owen even angrier and me more afraid but I still pull it from the box to look. It would be nothing but a harmless baby blanket if not for the fact that around the edges **My Baby** is embroidered again and again and again, all the way around the border. Two perfectly harmless words, even in conjunction with each other but not when they come from Bryce, I know these gifts are from him and he's laying claim to what he believes is his. He's smart though we can't actually prove that the gift is from him and even if we could it seems like a perfectly harmless gift, unless you know the intent behind it.

"Is the alarm set?" I ask Owen and my voice quivers.

"Yeah I set it when we came in remember," Owen says wrapping his arms around me but his voice is still growling with anger.

"Get rid of it please, I never want to see it again," I insist as I begin to tear up.

Owen takes the box and tosses it into the unfinished nursery before closing the door, "I'll toss it out tomorrow but I don't want to leave you right now."

I nod and get in his arms as soon as he's back on the bed. I hate that the gift was so innocent; most people who saw it would just think it was a nice gift. Okay so the teddy and the chain, collar and cuffs aren't exactly innocent but Owen's team gave us rather similar things as a wedding gift. The baby blanket is the worst, it's not as though he had the blanket embroidered with Baby DeWitt or something, the words my baby mean just that but Bryce is letting me know he knows the baby is his and he's not letting this go. There's nothing we can do about it though, we can't prove the gift is from him and even if we could what he gave us isn't illegal or outright threatening. No outright threatening would be something we could take to the police but it's ambiguously threatening and that makes it worse.

I cling to Owen and start to sob silently; I can't help it the tears just pour out. They fall out of fear, out of hopelessness, out of agitation, anger and worry. Owen holds me close, he's still angry and stiff but he begins to calm down the longer I sob and the more I soak his shirt my tears.

"Lay down," Owen instructs in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"I'm not tired," I shake my head.

"I didn't say we were going to sleep, you trust me don't you?" He asks and I nod.

I lie down on my back and Owen takes off my shoes, then sits me up a little to get off my skirt, bra and panties. I know he's not about to do anything sexual so I wonder what he's doing, at least until he turns me on my stomach and begins rubbing my back. It feels good, his touch is calming and nurturing, I begin to feel safe as Eli and Bryce fade from my mind and only Owen remains. He rubs all along my back and neck, then he turns me over and rubs my feet and up my legs. He doesn't go too far up but I can feel some heat from his hand. He continues massaging me for a long time and with each passing minute I enjoy his touch more and more. Without me realizing it Eli and Bryce entirely fade from my mind, I stop thinking about them, I'm not even afraid anymore. The fear is still there at the back of my mind, it will probably be there until Bryce and Eli are gone for good, dead, in jail or have left us alone. The fear is still there but at least for the moment I don't feel it and it's not taking over.

Maybe it's the feel of his fingers, the soft touch of his strong hands, or the fact that the fear is gone and hidden away at the back of my mind. Or maybe it's just the simple primal need of desire for my husband. Whatever the reason the next time Owen's hand drifts up my leg I sit up and grab it. Pulling him with me as I lie down again and securing my lips to his, kissing my husband with fiery passion and deep intense love. Owen returns the kiss and every emotion I hold within it, his arms encircle me and hold me close. I feel his heartbeat through his shirt, against my chest and my heartbeat increases. I want to feel his skin so I grip his shirt pulling it over his head, it breaks us from the kiss but his eyes lock onto mine, gazing at me with such love I can't help but smile and blush.

Owen doesn't ask questions, doesn't make any presumptions, doesn't say a word. I can't read his mind but I know if I tell him to stop then he will. Owen kicks off his shoes, placing his lips on mine again as he takes off his socks. I unlatch his belt, pulling it from his jeans and pushing Owen onto his knees so I can unzip his fly tugging his jeans and boxers down. Owen stands at the side of the bed and his jeans and boxers come off, I get under the covers and he turns off the lights joining me in bed and bringing me to his arms, holding my body against his. My back is against his chest and I feel his heart pounding against my back, his hands rest on my belly while his lips softly kiss my neck.

I feel him getting hard, his heart rate increases even more and my body trembles slightly as I ache to feel him. Rather I ache to feel him feeling me, so I take his hand and move it along my body. When I get to my breast Owen takes over gripping my breast and squeezing softly. He keeps kissing my neck, tenderly and lovingly, I move his other hand down and between my legs. Owen needs no more prodding, he delicately works in a finger and my body suddenly quivers. I reach back my arm linking around his neck and holding onto him feeling as though I might float off if I don't hold onto something.

Owen feels nothing like Bryce, his touch is so gentle and loving, stimulating and thrilling. I want him to feel me, I want Owen to bring me to climax and I want to enjoy it. To feel sexually satisfied instead of terrified. While he gently massages my pussy with his finger slowly brining me to orgasm I reach back and take his throbbing length in my hand. Owen moans with a kiss against my neck, his body shakes too and something inside me thrills at causing this reaction in him. I stroke him faster and he moves his fingers faster, he's still gentle but he's moving faster and I feel a build inside, like a deep itch, an extreme tickle that becomes almost painful. My moaning gets louder and deeper, I call out Owen's name again and again. His moaning increases and he starts moaning my name and I feel his body tense.

All of a sudden I shake and tremble uncontrollably, I moan without taking a breath. My body explodes in a rapturous way I didn't think was possible, all that with only his finger and the feel of his body against mine. At nearly the same second as I climax so does Owen, calling out my name and my backside gets covered by hot, thick and sticky Owen seed. We are both panting for breath and our hearts racing as our orgasms dissipate.

"If you can do that with your finger making love to you should be incredible," I comment when I can breathe again.

"Mmmm it will be, when you're good and ready," Owen replies with a moan kissing my temple and then my cheek. "At the moment you need a shower and I need to put clean sheets on the bed," Owen says.

I get up and Owen walks me to the washroom, kissing me again before he goes out to change the sheets. Owen gets in the shower to rinse off just as I'm getting out. He turns off the water, we brush our teeth and go to bed, I wrap myself in Owen's arms and lie on his chest.

"I love you Husband," I smile kissing his chest.

"I know I love you wife, more than anything," Owen replies brushing his fingers into my hair and giving me a loving kiss.

**(OWEN)**

"I can feel them they're here," Clare says gripping my shirt as we walk into school Monday morning.

Tris and Maya hear her and look back, then they look around for signs of Eli, I do too but I don't see Eli or Bryce. I stop walking and turn Clare to me, tipping her chin up to look at me, from the corner of my eye I see Tris and Maya walk inside.

"Listen to me, I will not let them get near you, I will not let them hurt you," I assure her and she nods. We go inside and find Drew, Adam, Dallas and Bianca, we greet them and Clare starts talking to Adam. "Hey I'll go get our books, you stay here," I tell Clare kissing her temple.

She smiles and I walk toward her locker, I know her combo of course and we both have parenting class first period. I grab her books and go to my locker but find Eli at his, dropping my backpack and Clare's books I grab him by the shoulders spin him around and pin him to the lockers.

"If you had anything to do with that gift or if you go anywhere near Clare again you will never take another breath!" I growl at him and then punch him in the gut as hard as I can.

Eli crumples sinking to the floor; I grab my backpack and Clare's books leaving without opening my locker. I go back to my wife and our friends, handing Clare her book as I put my arm around her. When the bell rings Clare and I walk to parenting with Dallas. In parenting we watch a movie so Clare leans against me the whole time. I walk her to math and then Dallas and I walk to business leadership. Drew and Bianca are already in class, so is Eli and he glares at me.

"Hey can you guys distract Clare this afternoon?" I ask Drew, Dallas and Bianca but in a low voice so Eli doesn't hear.

"Sure but why?" Drew inquires.

"Got something I need to do," I respond.

"Something we should be worried about?" Bianca questions.

"Nope," I shake my head but Bianca gives me a look, she knows me too well.

When class lets out we go pick up Adam and Clare from math class. We eat lunch in the courtyard and mostly talk about exams later this week. At least until I see Eli watching us, lurking near the corner of school. Clare sees him too and moves closer to me. I hold her tight, and glare at Eli but the others don't seem to notice. We have a spare after lunch and Clare doesn't want to be at school so we go to The Dot. The waitress behind the counter asks about Fitz and we tell her he's getting better. I walk Clare to her last period and go to class; Drew and Dallas are already in auto shop when I get there.

"Do you work tonight?" Drew questions when I go over.

"Yeah five to ten," I nod.

"Well Adam is inviting Clare over after school so we can distract her, we'll keep her for dinner and stuff and you can pick her up after work if you want," Drew offers.

"Cool thanks," I smile.

When auto shop lets out I find Clare to kiss her and tell her I'll pick her up from the Torres house after work. I drop Tris at home and check on Fitz before I get ready to leave.

"I'll be back after work," I tell Tris as I head for the door.

"I thought your shift didn't start until five," Tris comments.

"It doesn't," I reply.

"Then where are you going?"

I don't answer just leave, getting in my car and driving from Riverdale to Seaton Village and Royal St. George's College. School is just getting out and I see Bryce driving out in a shiny convertible. I follow him; he seems to notice as he goes through a few stop signs and takes a few quick turns. He doesn't however maintain control of his car as he tries to flip around and instead spins out crashing into a street sign. His car is pretty dinged up and he has a bump on his head but other than that he seems okay. I grab Bryce by his expensive dress shirt and hold a hand at his throat.

"You stay the hell away from us, the baby is mine, come near us again and I will kill you," I tell Bryce and then release him as people start gathering around the car.

A lady calls 911, people are helping Bryce and I use the distraction to make my getaway. I still have time before I need to be at work so I stop for dinner and then go into work early. I work hard and it's a pretty busy night, with summer coming up we have more tourists coming in. Chrissy flirts with me but she flirts with everyone and I do mean everyone. I talk with Hector a little and the bartenders. As soon as I'm off I rush to the Torres house and pick up Clare, she asleep on Adam when I come in.

"She was tired, Mom said she slept a lot when she was pregnant and it was normal," Adam explains.

"Doe Eyes wake up time to go home," I call to her brushing a curl back from her face.

Clare opens her eyes and looks at me, smiling when she sees me, "Hi how was work?"

"Good, come on let's go home I think Adam's had enough of being a pillow for one night, besides I'm supposed to be your pillow," I comment pulling her up.

"Sorry Adam," Clare yawns.

"Hey I don't mind being a pillow, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Adam says.

We say goodnight and wave to the others then go out to my car. When we pull up to my house I see Bryce in his car waiting for us and Eli is with him.

"Stay in the car and call the cops," I insist to Clare.

"Owen don't," she pleads taking my hand.

"Just stay here," I assert again and get out of the car before she can stop me.

"Get the hell off my property!" I growl at them.

"The street isn't your property moron," Eli quips back.

"I told you both to stay the hell away from us or…"

"Or what you'll kill us?" Bryce snarls.

"Owen you went and threatened them?!" Clare exclaims getting out of the car and rushing over to us.

"I told you to stay in the car," I remind her.

"Just leave us alone please," Clare begs the two psychos grabbing my arm, "the baby is Owen's we're in love."

She turns and tries to escape by pulling me inside but Bryce reaches over and grabs her before I can stop him.

"If the baby is his then why'd you come to me and tell me it was mi…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I yell grabbing Clare at the same time that I punch Bryce hard in the jaw.

"What is going on?!" My mom's voice stops us all and I see my whole family including Fitz standing there.

"Eli get lost, you too or I call the cops and tell them you assaulted a pregnant woman," Fitz threatens.

"We'll be back, I always get what I want, by any means necessary," Bryce threatens but in a whisper that only I hear. "Let's go Eli," Bryce says loud enough for everyone to hear and they get in his car.

Clare begins to tremble and breaks into tears; I hold her tight watching Bryce and Eli drive away.

"Are you two okay?" Dad asks.

"We're fine, I'm sorry I don't mean to cry it's just been a long day," Clare apologizes.

"I'll take care of her," I tell them keeping an arm around Clare as we start walking to the gate leading to the back and the cottage.

"Come on everyone inside, let us know if you need anything," Mom says and I nod.

I get Clare inside and she sits on the bed, I make sure the doors and windows are locked and the alarm is set. Then I take the box of tissues from the washroom bringing them to Clare as I sit next to her on the bed.

"Why would you go threaten them Owen?!" Clare snaps at me angrily taking a tissue from the box.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to keep you safe," I apologize.

"But it just made them angry, you can't solve everything with fists and threats," she admonishes me.

"I'm sorry but I don't like this game they're playing and I want them to leave us alone. I wasn't thinking about making them angry just making them stop and usually threats work for me," I tell her.

"But Eli has never backed away because of a threat and Bryce is used to getting his way, threats and fighting won't work and I can't lose you," Clare cries.

"You won't, I promise you won't ever lose me. I love you," I assure her taking her salt water covered lips with mine for a soft kiss.

"I know I love you too."

**Sadly with the holiday schedule, which you should have been looking at on the DeGrassi Saviors page, there will be no more updates until Monday January 12****th****. I know it seems like a brutally long time but with the holidays and the short stories, the Christmas chapters and one shot week it will go by fast. **

**The next update will probably start with school the next day and include prom.**


End file.
